


Yes to Fate

by Niamsxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Famous Liam, Friendship/Love, M/M, Niall-centric, Sad Niall, Self-Esteem Issues, orphan niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamsxx/pseuds/Niamsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has always dreamed of becoming a world famous singer. Born and raised in a small home in Wolverhampton, England, Liam kept his dreams close to mind, but not close to heart. He had no belief his dreams would become a reality. However, at the age of 15 his parents give him permission to try out for the X Factor. Using this opportunity he discovers a whole other world than his small music room in Wolverhampton. </p>
<p>Niall Horan has always dreamed of having the opportunity to sing freely. At the young age of 3 his parents passed away in a traumatic accident. Niall was shipped off to his aunt and uncles house in England from his small hometown of Mullingar, Ireland.  His stay with them did not last, they were unable to properly provide for him, and once again he was shipped off. This time he lived in a children's orphanage, where he has been for the past 11 years. And he has no privacy or confidence to sing in the house.</p>
<p>Or the one in which One Direction sing at a charity event and Liam meets and yearns to help a sad blonde haired boy named Niall to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first off I just want to say this is my first time uploading any fanfiction I have wrote. At this point time I am posting the first chapter of this fic. I have yet to write anymore, and if this gets any response I will continue with it. So please bare with me, and let me know what you think!

Niall's P.O.V

I never thought it would come to this. I have been sad for many years. In fact, I can't properly remember a time when I was truly happy. The other guys here play football and they get permission to go to the cinema with girls from school. They sneak out past 12 AM when Mrs. Jenkins, our "mum" is asleep. I watch Jake, and Elyar my roommates, pack overnight bags and open our room window to go out. They think I'm sleeping. I give them no reason to think I'm awake. I shake involuntarily at the thought of Elyar and Jake knowing I've seen them leave. I would get another beating, that's for sure. Yeah, Jake and Elyar are a year older than me, and in their heads, that means I'm inferior to them. I can be pushed around and I can keep my mouth shut, because I'm younger. And I haven't done a thing about their abuse. I am the youngest in our house. In all of the other rooms there are boys that are older than Jake and Elyar, or at the least they are older than me. So I keep my mouth shut, and I do the chores, always keeping my eyes on the floor. 

I’m 14 years old right now. In 3 months I will be 15. I’ve been in the orphanage for so many years now, that I’ve lost track of the time. When I was really young four or five years old I used to count down the days. I used to run through the halls, sliding on my bare feet. Mum would yell at me and tell me to stop my nonsense. One day, she said, I would fall and get hurt. What she didn’t realize was, I was already hurt. I had a crack lining my outer shell. It was really miniscule and no one could see it. But, I knew it was there. And as the days longed on, and the newly wed couples came to adopt, and I was shot down on another home, the crack became larger and larger. At some point it did shatter. I stopped running through the halls. And when new couples came in to adopt I didn’t smile wide, and try to be cheerful. Sometimes I didn’t even leave my room. Mum would come in as the couple was about to leave, and she would say,

“Niall, what are you doing in your room? There is a nice young couple downstairs and they are expecting to meet everyone from the house. Now come on, get downstairs.”

Of course I would go down. But, I would not say a word. The couple would look to me, and at first I could tell as their eyes scanned my thin body and took in my blonde hair, that I was a possible candidate for their search. Then they would ask me my name, and that’s when it would go downhill. Sometimes I would mumble “Niall” under my breath, other times I wouldn’t say a word.   
There’s something about a really quiet kid that scares adults away. I learned that right after I stopped talking to the possible adopters. They would nod their heads toward mum and tell her they would keep in touch. A couple days later when Fred or Jim, or whoever at the time was the youngest in the house got a call to be adopted, I would know my silence scared them away from me. 

Mum has caught on to my silence. At first she got angry at me. She told me what I was doing was wrong. The word she constantly told me was potential. She said I had the potential to be adopted, and that I had the potential to live a normal life. For a long period that was the only word she would tell me. I never listened though. I stopped speaking altogether. Now mum is just sad. She focuses most of her attention on all of the other boys. Secretly, I know she still hopes that I’ll speak up. But I never do. 

My mind thought back then if the young couples didn’t like a kid that was silent- then surely other kids wouldn’t like a silent kid either. As I started a new primary school I tried this new tactic out. It didn’t work at first. A young boy named Kevin, who was told to be my buddy, would not let me be. He was constantly talking and he was constantly asking questions. 

I stared at the floor as Kevin rambled on about how his mom just bought him a brand new red bike. I suppose he realized at some point that I was not looking at him. He stopped short in front of me and bent down to look right up at me. Kevin was taller than me but in this position I was taller, and I felt so much in the spotlight under his gaze. He stopped talking and he reached out to direct my chin towards his.

“Niall why won’t you look at me? Please just talk to me. You look so sad, and I don’t want you to feel sad anymore.”

I didn’t answer him. A small part of me wanted to answer him that day. If I had, maybe my life would have been different. Maybe I could have rid of my isolating tactics and I could have gotten adopted. But, that’s chance, and I didn’t speak to him that day. Eventually, like mum he grew tired of trying to get me to speak. He became friends with a kid named Spencer. Since that time I still see Kevin and Spencer in secondary school, but Kevin does not make any effort to talk with me. Every once in a while I’ll catch his eyes across the room and he’ll look sad for me. It’s ridiculous though, he should hate me because I never gave him a chance. 

Tonight Jake and Elyar have snuck out to meet up with more girls. Their only sixteen years old, two years older than me, and they have so much more confidence than I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some key notes to keep you informed  
> -more of a filler chapter to introduce you to niall/liam  
> -im american, i've tried my best to incorporate some british/irish terms (hopefully I didn't ruin it)  
> -I think this fic might have lots of chapters-just semi short ones

**Liam's P.O.V**

 

I’m exhausted today. The boys and I have a fairly normal schedule planned but I can’t shake this feeling of dread. Just the idea of dressing up for the fans and styling my hair is enough for me to burrow under the comforter. Ugh. But, I have no choice. Don’t get me wrong music is what keeps me connected sometimes. It gives me a sense of security that I can’t even describe. Maybe it’s like a security blanket. I used to have one of those when I was a child. I used to drag it everywhere. By the time I reached 5 years old the thing was covered in dirt and was split into tiny different pieces. My dad scolded me repeatedly because I had this habit of putting it in my mouth.

  “Liam don’t you dare put that in your mouth again. You’re going to get ill”

I didn’t listen to his words most times. I figure my mindset was like a light switch and it was fixed on one setting. And this setting was to completely ignore my fathers’ wishes. But, I suppose every kid does it from time to time.

But, sometimes the rules and the stress that comes with fame are too much to bear. Not in the crazy sense that I’m going to drop to the floor in break down mode.  No, I’m levelheaded I just bottle the stressors up and my mind struggles to control my thoughts.

Today I’m exhausted but I know it’s coming from the fact that I did not get much sleep last night. We got back to our hotel late last night because of traffic coming from our concert. I know what you’re thinking, how could us, the stars of the show, still have to deal with traffic? Ha, we may be famous, but it’s not like we aren’t human. We have to deal with all the struggles of the day to day world. The situation also was worsened because all of us were tired. Harry was lounging on our tour bus couch. Zayn was pissed off at Harry because he “claimed” the spot earlier, but Harry would not move. Louis was a struggle to be around because for some reason he wasn’t tired.

If there’s anything I learned in my 17 years of life it is that being around upbeat and hyper people when you are feeling the complete opposite is torture. It’s like going to the beach in a leather jacket and leather jeans. Yes, that’s right, it’s a complete no- no. We all love Louis, but would we all sacrifice our pure skin to be scorched? No, I don’t think so.

  All of us boys love each other dearly. We met on the x-factor as the story goes, and we became so close to one another that we were able to become famous. We had our struggles, and admittedly we had many doubts. We each had different personalities that were probably in the rule books destined to clash. We didn’t clash, we didn’t fail, and we all have to thank each another from time to time because we made it. Our music, our voices are heard all around the world. And that’s important in the whole scheme of things.

So Louis was/ is always a hassle- last night only being a prime example. But it wasn’t only the concert that took a toll on me. Last night I talked with my mum for hours on the phone. My mum is having problems with my sister, Ruth. Ruth has met a boy, and she has prodded on an on that he is the one to steal her heart. Mum isn’t upset that Ruth has found someone. She is the complete opposite she is ecstatic. The only problem is Ruth has eloped to this lad, and mum is devastated that Ruth couldn’t wait for a proper wedding.

I like to keep myself un-bias in my relationships with family. If I favor Ruth’s side, mum will probably give me the silent treatment. And if I favor mum’s side, Ruth will probably leak my baby photos for the whole world to see. So last night I was stressing, and I was tired. And add that to an uncomfortable hotel bed, and you get sleepless Liam.

 

“Look who it is lads, it’s the mighty Payne! Paynester!” Louis voice shouts as I enter the tour bus. I immediately cringe because it is way too early for Louis to be this loud.

“Yes, really – really nice to see you, Louis. Don’t tone down your voice, it’s not like I just woke up.” Harry cackles from his spot on the couch. I’m not sure if he’s laughing at my sarcasm or if he’s laughing because Louis is sporting a mock grimace.

“Okay guys remember we have an interview and then we have a photo shoot. After that we have a brief meeting with management. Then we can go back to our hotel.” Paul, our tour manager spoke, focusing most of his attention on me. Like I said, I’m the most levelheaded of our group, and most of our schedule is put on my shoulders to remember.

I slumped down in the plush spin-y chair and grumbled to myself. I feel more exhausted than I did this morning in my bed. Thankfully, this meeting should be very quick. Our management isn’t one for long drawn out conversations. They tell us the laws, supply us with itineraries, and they shoo us on our very way.

  “Alright guys, in three days you will be in Ireland for your concert-“

“We know that already.” Louis interrupted a sly grin on his face. It’s been about 12 hours since our concert and Louis is still full of energy. He honestly never stops.

“yes, well what you boys do not know is that you will be performing at a charity event called “Cause for Kids” in Mullingar the day before the concert.” Harry Magee spoke, looking at each of our faces, his eyes daring us to make any negative comment.

We would never make a negative comment though. Louis loves kids, therefore, it would never be a problem for him. Harry is also the same. I think he likes babies a little bit more since he’s constantly demanding Lou to let him hold Lux. Zayn is indifferent with kids. He has younger sisters so he doesn’t have any problem. And me, well for the most part I’d like to say I’m good with kids. Or I hope I am.

“Very well boys, well if you have any more questions call us. The event will be on Friday. I presume you boys will be well rested and ready to be happy. Don’t forget this is a charity event for young kids who do not have any place to call their home.”

With that we were being ushered out, Paul leading the way.

 

**Niall's P.O.V**

 

“Jake give me that back !” I screamed trying to grab the notebook he took from underneath my bed.  I knew my efforts were futile because once Jake realizes he has power over a situation he is impossible to defeat. If he was holding a simple school journal of mine I would not be screaming at him. In fact I probably wouldn’t even be talking to him. Trying to get it back would not be worth building up a sweat. But, this wasn’t a school journal. It was personal. I wrote songs in there, and I’d like to think the songs are pretty deep.

Jake and I may come from the same situation. But, I know he would not be able to relate to how I feel.

“D’aw is little Niall upset that I have his journal” Jake taunts at me. He comes closer to me raising the journal above his head. I’m trying to jump up and grab it but, I’m too short, and Jake is too tall.

I really want to curl up in a ball and cry right now. If I were to do that the situation would not be handled at all. But, then his taunts would probably stop and move to the next room. Then him an Elyar will be having a laugh.

Crossing my arms against my chest I know I have to go ask mum for help. Mum an I don’t have a very strong relationship because of my past. But, I think she would help me in this situation.

“Mum” I shyly mutter tugging on mum’s sleeve. She’s washing the dishes and humming a tune.  At first I think I’m going to have to work up the nerve to call her again, but suddenly she turns around.

“What is it Niall?” she asks, a small bit of concern crossing her features.

“Umm.” My voice gets even lower in embarrassment. “Jake has taken me journal an I- I need it back.”

“Aww honey, very well. I’ll get it back for you. Is it your school work journal?”

“No” I whisper staring at the ground. Mum has always been nice and spoken to me in a calm and sweet manner. I don’t know why but I still get this knot in my throat sometimes when I have to ask her for things. Maybe it’s the voice in my head telling me,

_You’re worthless Niall. Don’t you understand. You are a man, you are supposed to be able to fight your own battles. And now you’re dragging you’re mum into this. Just worthless._

I continue staring at the floor until a gentle hand tips my chin up so my eyes meet my mums. As if she can read my thoughts she tells me.

“It’s alright Niall, I was just curious. I’ll go get it back right now. Why don’t you go to the living room and watch the telly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I do hope to update yet again because I do have ideas as to where this is going. I'm really loving to write Niall's character. Should I write both P.O.V.s or just one? Lemme know and I'll be excited to update again! 
> 
> P.s - still sorry about this filler chapter it is boring but I really want everyone to see more on Liam and Niall.  
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I spent like all day writing this. It's longer than the past two and I'm really liking the end.  
> Just to inform everyone  
> \- i don't have anyone editing this, so all grammatical errors are mine  
> \- also i realized the way i portrayed Nialls mum in the beginning and now is a little different-sorry for the inconsistency  
> -lastly i'm going to decide a schedule as to when to post, so I'll last everyone know so they can expect it!

**Niall's P.O.V**.

 

Today mum is dragging us to the department store with her. She wants us all to get new shoes. I think she said something about an event coming up. I have no idea I barely listen to what mum talks about. Only when she is directly talking to me, do I listen.  Sam, one of the older kids at our house is driving one car to the store. And mum is making ride with him. I rather drive with her because then I know for sure none of the kids will dare pick on me.

Sam is 17 years old and he’s almost legal. In a few short months mum will set him up with a house to call his own. He’ll be able to provide for himself and he will be able to move on with his life. I yearn to be able to do the same.

Thinking about it, I don’t know how I would survive on my own. I envision a small dusty room. A small mattress lies on the floor, the edges of it are torn and moldy. I’m lying on it, and the heat of the summer is suffocating. Then there’s a great force that shakes the room, and I know a train is going by in my very backyard. I imagine I’ll be 18 years old and I’ll still by pretty tiny. I’ll make no friends at my job at the movie theater, which is where I’ll be sweeping up the popcorn littering the floor. And some nights I’ll be finishing up my job, and Jake and Elyar will come in and they’ll continue to mock me like they do today. It’s a pity kind of life. And I don’t know if it is worth it. Mum will be so thankful to have finally gotten rid of me. She’ll finally be able to vacation for a month in a nice coastal spot.

Shaking myself from these depressing thoughts I buckle myself into Sam’s car. I’m sitting in the back next to another boy named Ryan, and on his other side is Ray. They are both 16 years old, and while they do not pay me mind, I can tell from the way they turn their backs to me, they do not like me at all. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. I am unlikable. I am destined to be alone. I will never find someone who cares about me.

“Alright we’re here.” Sam parks the car and we all hop out.

After quickly finding some plain white converse I’m ready to check out.

“Mum, I’m ready to check out.”

“Oh good Niall. Wait, are you sure you just want those plain shoes? How about shoes that have a bit more design to them?” she gestures towards another rack of supra shoes. I’ve seen those shoes on all the popular kids in my school. And I know that they are expensive.

“They’re nice mum. But, I know they’re too expensive.”

“No Niall. Honestly, I think you should get a pair of them. You’re feet aren’t going to grow much more. And I know you’re very careful. It would be money well spent.” She smiles warmly at me, her eyes gesturing for me to go ahead.

“Fine. Are-are you really sure?”

“yes c’mon, I’ll help you pick out your size.”

We spend another thirty minutes in the store before mum is ushering all 6 of us kids out to the small café next door.  Jake and Elyar are in the lead, bickering with one another. Ryan and Ray and Sam are walking side by side. And I’m walking behind them watching the pavement as I walk. I can hear mum’s footsteps catching up to mine, and I pick up my pace.

“Niall hun, are you happy with what you’ve picked out?” she calls to me. Now I have to slow down. I would rather not talk to anyone right now. Mum always trys so hard to make me feel included. I bet she noticed all of the other boys talking amongst one another.  But I don’t want to talk to her now. I can feel the other boys so close to me and any word I say could be used against me.

This kind of situation always happens to me. One time, probably like 2 years ago all of us kids were out clothes shopping. We were all heading to the car and mum started asking me if I was excited for the school trip.

“Umm, yes mum. I- I, I’m excited. But I’m scared to. What if there are bears there?”

“No hun, you will be completely safe. All of the teachers and tour guides will be looking out for you. No bears are going to harm you, love.”

  After that incident, the boys all taunted me around the house. They always did it in secret. But that didn’t stop them from calling me a baby, and such a mummy’s boy. Jake and Elyar were a lot worse. Since we all share a room they used that to their advantage.

   One night after the shopping incident I was all snuggled up in bed and I was mere minutes from sleeping. I was pretty happy that night because mum had made my favorite dish for dinner. Anyway, I awoke during the night because I heard some sort of creak. Barely opening my eyes, I surveyed the room to find nothing was out of sorts. The windows were shut, and the lights were off. Aside from the night light that mum plugged in on the side of my bed. Jake and Elyar always taunt me about that to. But, something was off. And then I realized what it was. My teeth are biting something.

I opened my eyes yet again and moved my fingers toward my mouth. What the hell. It was a dummy. I pulled it out and chucked it onto the floor. I knew straight away the only two who get away with this was Jake and elyar. Suddenly I heard laughing Jake slid from underneath my bed.

“Aww Elyar the baby just threw out his dummy.” He snickered, Elyar joining in. Before I could get up or move myself from Jake, he grabbed the dummy and stuffed it into my mouth again. Jake was towering over me and I knew if I removed it, he would only do something worse. The two started snickering again.

“Now baby. You’re going to leave that in all night, alright? You’re a baby. Believe me you need to use it. Okay, okay?”

I shut my eyes and curled into a ball and turned my body away from Jake.  In the morning I awoke before any of the other boys did, so I was able to take it out without anyone else seeing. Or so I thought. Later at breakfast when I entered the kitchen they were all chuckling over something on Jakes phone.

“What’s going on?” Mum spoke walking in behind me.

“Oh nothing mum. We all just saw this funny picture on the internet.”

“Okay boys. Jake put that phone away, it’s time for breakfast.”

“Alright mum.” He winked in my direction at the opposite end of the table and quickly flashed the screen to me. Of course it was a picture of me sleeping with the dummy in my mouth. And now all of the boys had seen it. I slid myself lower in the kitchen chair and wished I could disappear.

After that time, I’ve been aware of how much power Jake and Elyar  have over me. I’m always hesitant around the other boys. Always watching what I say, and how I act around them.

Mum is waiting on an answer from me, and she has even pulled us to a stop outside of the café.

“Oh. Umm yes. I really like them. Thank you mum”

“Good. Now let’s go eat.” After she said that my stomach grumbled, and I couldn’t be more satisfied with having lunch.

 

**Liam's P.O.V.**

 

We just boarded the plane to Mullingar, Ireland. All of us are excited about going there. The last time we were there we had a great time sightseeing and the fans there were incredible.

“So Harry if you could be any type of object what would you be and why?” Louis asked. Zayn, Harry, and Louis are sitting next to each other and there trying to pass the time playing games. I’m sitting across the aisle next to Paul. I’m not as tired as I was the other day, I’m in a more positive mood.

“I would be a chair because than I would always have people sitting on me” Harry smirked.

“Ughh Harry. You’re really something, don’t you know that.” Zayn grumbled turning his attention away from the game and to the view out the window.

“I know I’m something Zaynie. We all know I’m awesome.”

“Awesomely gross” Zayn muttered under his breath.

“Don’t worry about him Haz- he’s just jealous he didn’t of such a clever answer.”

“Yeah you’re right. Let’s not include him in this game.” Harry stuck out his tongue in Zayns direction, then his eyes focused on me.

“Leeyumm- do you want to join in our game?!” Harry cheered as if he expected me to jump up and down in pride that he asked me.

“No Harry. I think I’m fine over here. Besides the plane will be landing soon.” I assured, hoping to get his attention to our serious business ahead. No such luck though because him and Louis mocked me, and then drifted off into their own conversation.

As we got off the plane and grabbed are bags from the luggage pickup, Paul began listing off our plans for the day. Unfortunately, we would not be going sightseeing around Mullingar. We had to check into our hotel, and then we had to do a rehearsal for our charity performance tomorrow.

“Paul, can we stop on the way to the rehearsal to get some food? Pleaseee” Louis whined motioning his hands to a McDonalds.

“We’ll see, if you guys are running late, we will not.”

“Come on guys hurry up. We have to stop for Mickeys’” Louis jumped up and down in his seat. It was just midday and Louis was exhausting.

 

The venue that the charity event was being held at was very spacious. Besides the rows lining the front of the room and the stage, the rest of the area was open for people to gather in groups and chat. The “Cause For Kids” event was to raise money towards the many orphanages in the area. And in the audience there were many of the orphanage directors and kids. Poking my head in between the curtain I saw the rows starting to fill up.  We were going to be the first act to perform. And to be honest I think we are the most famous acts here.

“You guys ready.” Paul strolled up to us, putting on his serious work face.

“You bet.” Harry chimed in.                         

 

“The first song we’re going to sing today is called ‘Best Song Ever’ sing along if you know it” I announced. Harry started the song followed by Zayn. In the time that I had to wait to join in, I scanned the crowd, taking in all the young faces. Being able to participate in events like this makes me even more grateful for the opportunities that I have.  I see some young girls sitting in the third row back, their probably like 8 years old, and there singing along. They seem to having so much fun, and giving them this chance is so incredible.

Once the song ends we move on to “You & I”. This is a slower type song, and the four of us sit down close to one another. We constantly glance back at the crowd and really try to lead the crowd in having lots of fun. It’s when we’re finishing up the song that I notice a group of boys. There are tons of boys here, but what really catches my attention is how old they are. At least four of them seem to be my age, or a bit younger. To their right is an older lady. It’s not that she has grey hair or anything, but it is styled in a short fashion, and she is wearing the type of clothes my mum wears.

I’m not calling my mum old. But, she’s not considered a young lady anymore. Then beside this lady to her right side is a younger boy. He doesn’t seem to be as old as the rest of the boys. In fact, he is a lot smaller. His hair is a bright blonde color with the roots a tint of brown. He’s kinda cute from afar, I wonder what he’s like up close.

We finish the song and the next act comes on. After that there is an intermission for all the acts to come out and walk around and talk with the crowd. Immediately as we step off the stage, Harry is bombarded with questions from little girls. Harry is so nice to them, and he gets so involved with their saying, he doesn’t notice Zayn, Louis and I start walking away.

  “Hello. You’re Liam Payne right?” an older woman with dark hair, and rosy cheeks asks me.

“Hello. Yes I am.” I reach my hand out to shake her hand, as she follows along.

“My names Barbara Walters, I’m one of the organizers of this event.”

“Oh, well than it is very nice to meet you. I really am happy we were invited to be here.”

“Oh yes. I’m so happy you lads could make it. I know so many of the young boys and girls were so elated to see you here, and to hear you sing, oh my, it has been truly wonderful.”

“Thank you, yes I’m very glad to be here as well.”

“Oh Liam, will you wait here a second. I want you to meet one of my friends. She runs an orphanage at her house with a couple boys. Let me go get her.” Barbara walks off and goes in the direction of the back row.

Several minutes later she comes back with the lady I saw earlier in the audience.

“Oh thank you, Liam for waiting for me to come back. Liam this is Amy Greene she has such a nice orphanage program and is doing so much to help the boys.”

“Hi Mrs. Greene” I meet her eyes and then we shake hands. After much talking between the three of us I find out that this event was held because a couple of Mrs. Greene’s boys are going to be legal soon, and they are going to need money to make it on their own.

“Oh Liam. I hate to keep you from the other lads any longer, but would you mind meeting my youngest boy, Niall. He is such a nice young boy, and he barely gets to talk to anyone. But I think you might be able to capture his attention.” Mrs. Greene smiles warmly, gesturing me to follow her.

Niall is the boy from before, the one with the blonde hair I presume. I did want to see him up close, and now I am.  When we walk up to the last row, I see the boy sitting in the same spot he was in before intermission. This time he has his eyes focused on the ground below him. And it almost looks like his shoulders are up, trying to hide his face from anyone around.

“Niall, hun” Mrs Greene calls, and then the young boy looks up.

“I met this lad up front, Liam, from One Direction. I really would like you to meet him.”

Niall looks up, and then in my direction. He freezes and then if it’s even possible his face goes ever whiter than before.

Mrs. Greene goes up to Niall and whispers in his ear, and then as doing what she told him to, he comes closer to me.

“Hi Niall. My names Liam” I greet sticking out my hand waiting for him to follow along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! And I'm deeply sorry I know I left off on a cliffhanger. 
> 
> -April x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note- italics are the negative voices inside Niall's head.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Hope this is a good one! I enjoyed writing it (and its the longest one yet!)

**Niall's P.O.V**

 

It’s been a long day at school. Actually every day at school is long. I had maths and English today, so the subjects didn’t do any good to lift my spirits. Thursday is supposed to be one of those days when you’re excited because the next day is Friday. But, Fridays for me, meant more time spent at the house, secluding myself from the rooms my ‘brothers’ were in.

 Another reason today is horrible is because Johnny, one of my classmates was paired with me to work on an English project. Whenever there are group projects the teachers usually throw in the option to work alone. I secretly think it’s because they see my desperate look, and they know that I’m too much of a recluse to work with. But, this teacher, Mr. Jones, did not glance a single look in my direction.

I know some kids would go up to their teacher after class and try to work something out. But, being alone, trying to talk with Mr. Jones, just makes me shiver. I know the worst possible things he could say to me or do to me, and while some part of me try’s to reason he would not do such a thing. He is a teacher after all. He has endured the same years of schooling I have. So, maybe he would understand and maybe he could try and help. But these are thoughts that I consider positive, and the other side of my mind is ruling them out. I know I desperately would like to work alone; But, I don’t want another person to add to the list of people who harm me. And, what if Mr. Jones got offended that I would ask to work alone? Maybe he would think I was attacking his teaching skills? Then I would feel such shame that I made someone else upset.

So I was stuck working with Johnny.  Johnny isn’t such a bad lad in consideration of all of the other students in our year. He may be on the football team and he may be pretty strong, but he has never been one of my classmates to harm or taunt me. But, that doesn’t mean those students do not exist. They exist and they come out when I’m roaming the halls, or in the back of the library.

I won’t name any of these students because there are several of them, and the way they harm me varies. I’m not sure what hurts more from them. Is it the words they say that now repeat over and over again in my head? Or is it sound of their malicious laughter that taunts me when I’m trying to fall asleep?

But, then there are always the bruises and cuts that loiter my stomach. I never wanted them. I never signed up to be this way. Yet, I must deserve these cuts and bruises. I am the problem, and maybe these boys at school are just trying to do well for the world. Yes. That must be it. And that makes sense because the boys from home do the same thing. Maybe they do not physically harm me, or at least not on a basis, but they say the same words, they laugh the same laughs, they do everything the same way. But, I have an advantage at home because if I am close to mum they won’t do a thing. It is when I’m alone, I am not safe.

 

Mum told me she would pick me up from school today. So I guess that could be a positive thing about this Thursday. She is usually working during the week, but she told us last night that she has the rest of the weekday and weekend off. Mum is helping another one of her friends run some charity event. The event is on Saturday and mum told all of us that we must attend. I don’t mind so much because that means I’ll be in a public place and the rest of the boys have to be on their best behavior.

Going to this event also means that I cannot escape from the world and lose myself in my thoughts. I usually spend the weekend locked away in my room thinking. I guess I won’t have any chance on Saturday, and right now I can’t decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

I glance down at my wristwatch it is merely thirty minutes past three. Mum told me she would be here fifteen minutes past three. So she’s running late an extra fifteen minutes. What could she be doing? Has she gotten in an accident? Oh no, she must have gotten into an accident. And this is my entire fault. The rest of the boys went home with Ray in his car. But, mum promised she would get me, just me. And now I’ve screwed it up. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere. Omg. I need to do something. I, damn I don’t know what to do. I gotta start walking in the direction of our house. Yes, that’s right I’ll find mum along the way and I’ll be able to help her. But wait, maybe mum is really hurt, more than I can imagine. Maybe I should pick up my pace.

Before I know it, I’m running down the street. Mum is in danger, and that is the only thing on my mind. Well, that was the only thing on my mind until a stupid rock got in the way of my feet. Doesn’t this rock understand how much precious time it has cost me? Fuck. I need to get up and continue. What is that red? Oh no, oh no, I’m bleeding. There is blood trickling down my leg. Stop it Niall. Mum is in danger and you’re having a petty scare over some blood. Keep going Niall.

I see something up ahead. It’s a group of cars, like three of them, all parked in the middle of the road. It must be the accident. I can’t believe this, omg. Mum is truly hurt. Run faster Niall.

I come to stop in front of the vehicles. I’m moving closer to the beige car, one that looks very similar to mums, when a deep voice rumbles behind me.

“what are you doing here, kid?” I look to the owner of the voice and it looks to be a guy in his thirty’s or so.  I’m still staring. I don’t think mum is here; oh who are you kidding Niall, of course mum isn’t here. Snapping my eyes back to the guy I realize there are a couple more guys creeping up behind him, all of them around his age.

“Kid is you okay?” the guy asks again. This time the silence is met with his hand reaching up towards my shoulder. Immediately I’m shutting my eyes, and tensing my shoulders. I know what’s going to happen. I know he’s going to grip my shoulders until the pain is unbearable and I’m falling to the ground. Then his feet will take over the rest of the job.

None of that happens. The guy does not grip my shoulder. In fact he lightly pats it, and then immediately retreats his hand back to his own side. I’m not on the floor, and the guy is not kicking my stomach.

“I’m sorry kid. Did you think I was gonna hurt you? I swear I was just curious where you came from? I saw you running straight for our cars and you looked like the world was ending.” The guy says, and I don’t think he realizes my eyes are not on his anymore. I’m searching the street. I’m so close to my home, yet I haven’t seen mum. Omg. How could I be so stupid. I let this guy hold me up. I need to find mum. But, wait. If I’m almost home, and I haven’t seen any accidents, or mums car passing by, maybe mum never tried to come and get me?

The realization slams me against a brick wall. A figurative one at that. Still these new thoughts tear at my skin, mum has forgotten to come and get me. **_She has forgotten me._**

_Now you’re getting it Niall, mum does not care about you. I told you time after time. She does not care. Niall you have been forgotten, left behind, beaten, all this in such little time. You do not matter Niall._

My thoughts are right. With that I start walking the rest of the way home. I don’t see the guys looking at one another in concern and confusion. I don’t feel my hands skimming my sides. I do not feel my feet pounding the pavement. And I do not feel the tears wetting my cheeks.

I enter the house unnoticed. The only thing I feel the next few hours is the soft comforter beneath my stomach; and the plush pillow warming my cheeks.

 

“Niall, hun.” I hear a soft voice. Then I feel a light hand on my face. I slowly blink my eyes open. It’s dark in the room. I can make out mum in front of my face. She is bent down, and her warm hand is resting on my side.

“Niall love, I am so so sorry that I forgot to pick you up this afternoon.” She bends down and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“I was so busy talking about the event on Saturday that I completely lost track of time. I’m really sorry love. I hope you can forgive me.” I nod my head to let her know I understand what she is saying. But, can I trust that what she is saying, she truly means. Her reason is probably just an excuse so she didn’t have to deal with me. I deserve to walk home. I deserve to be forgotten. She must know that, right?

“I- yes it’s okay mum.” I mumble, my voice still hoarse from waking up.

“How about some supper now? I think I’ll make Chicken parmigiana your favorite, right niall?”

“yes. Thank you” I follow her into a hug.

The rest of the night I don’t run into any unusual happenings. My thoughts are still hung on how mum forgot about me. I want to believe her reasons but the voice inside of me is stronger. Jake and Elyar come home late and they fall right to sleep, so they do not have the chance to taunt me.

The next day, Friday, goes much like Thursday. By the end of the day I am exhausted, and my head is starting to ache. In the English class, as decided yesterday, I worked with Johnny on our project. Surprisingly, he was not very mean or bossy to me. In fact he made out of list what we should he each do. And he did not try and get me to have conversation with him. He stuck to his work, and I stuck to mine.

Now I’m going to bed. It’s only 10pm on a Friday night. I should be out with friends drinking and going to clubs. At the very least I should be talking to someone. But, I don’t have any friends, and all of my school work is finished for the week, so I can’t even use the “loaded with work” excuse. We do have the charity event tomorrow, kind of early, so I suppose getting more sleep is a positive.

 

The event is about to start and were all the way in the back. Ray and Jake are sitting to my left and they are talking about a girl Jake hooked up with the night before. I’m tuning their conversation in an out. I have my attention focused on mum so if they were to see me, they would not know I’m listening. In the front mum is talking to some of her friends.

The lights start to dim and the first act is about to come on stage. I look down at my program and it’s a band called, “One Direction”. I have heard of them. All of the girls at school talk about them, always squealing about some guy named Larry. I have no idea. I hope there music is good, because the seat I’m sitting in is getting quite uncomfortable.

“… And that’s what makes you beautiful” the band sings out, the song coming to a close. The boys in the band seem pretty nice. They’re all dressed differently but have the same colors on. Each of them had a special tone to their voice when they came together, they were able to harmonize.

Now there is an intermission. I should get up and stretch. This foldup chair is so uncomfortable.

“They were good, weren’t they, Niall?” Mum asks turning her attention towards me. I nod.

“How about you stand up and stretch love?” she asks, noticing how I’m fidgeting in my chair. I do as she asked, and then sit back down beside her. A few minutes later mum is being ushered away by one of her friends.

“Niall” Ryan swats at my shoulder as he comes up behind me.

“What do you want?” I ask, trying to stop my voice from shaking. Ryan is my “brother”, and we are in a public place. He can’t possibly do me any harm now.

“That’s no tone to use with your older brother, now is it Niall?” He taunts kneeling front of me.

“But, anyways, I just came to tell you, the boys and I have a surprise for you when we get home, okay?” he smirks, and then he starts walking back to his seat.

What does he mean? Oh no. I start moving in my seat. I need to calm down. Focus on a spot on the ground, Niall. Deep breaths. Everything is okay.

“Niall hun.” I hear the voice of my mum. I glance up to see her, followed by one of her friends and a boy. He’s one of the lads from the band. I think he is. Why is he here? And why are they looking towards me?

Mum comes over and bends down to whisper in my ear.

“This is Liam from One Direction. I was hoping maybe you could say hi to him. He’s very nice. And I think you guys will connect”

What is she doing? I think mum has finally lost it. She knows who I am. She knows these kind of situations make me uncomfortable. And how can she forget the fact that I have no friends. How could she possibly think this famous boy will like me?

Realizing mum is still waiting on me I stand up and go towards the boy.

“Hi Niall. My name is Liam” he says in a somewhat deep voice.  He starts reaching out his hand, and I completely freeze. He wouldn’t hit me. No, mum is standing right behind me. He wouldn’t possibly. He just wants to shake my hand, yes that’s right, snap out of it Niall.

After I regained my composure I shook his hand and then he gestured to the row in front of us.

“Want to sit down and talk?”

“Sure” I mumble.

“So Niall, how old are you?”

“umm, how old am I, umm I’m 14,” I say, then I add, “almost 15.”  I’m such an idiot. I can’t even talk right.

‘That’s cool. I didn’t realize you were that old, no offense, but you seemed like you were younger, maybe 12.”

My cheeks feel like there on fire. Of course he would think I’m younger than I am. My blonde hair and my chubby cheeks don’t suggest a teenager.

“I’m sorry Niall. Have I offended you? I really didn’t mean it as a bad thing. In fact I think you’re cute” he rambles on. Great now I made him feel bad because I didn’t answer him right away.

I wish the floor would swallow me and my chair whole right now. I am so embarrassed. I’m making this nice boy ramble on an on because I can’t talk properly. He’s probably fishing up a way to get out of this conversation. Maybe I should help him.

“I- I umm, I have to go to the bathroom. Umm, it was nice meeting y-you” I get out before I’m rushing out of the room. I haven’t looked back so I don’t know if mum has seen my exit, or what Liam thinks. I don’t even know where the bathrooms are.

“Whoa buddy, where are you going in such a rush?” a man grabs my shoulder before I can run into him. Oh no. This is such a red alert. He’s going to hurt me because I was running.

“Hey. Sorry for scaring you.” I realize he’s gesturing to the way my hands are shaking.

“Are you lost? This is the backstage for the performers, especially for One Direction. In fact they should be back here any minute. Can I help you find someone?”

“Umm- I’m sorry I was-“. I’m cut off as a new voice enters the corridor.

“Paul! Man, am I glad to see you! All of those people wouldn’t stop talking to me!” This is another one of those boys from the band, One Direction was it.

“Oh who is that?” the boys says, his eyes finding mine.

“I’m not sure. I was just in the middle of asking him. I think he got lost.” Paul, now I know, says to the other boy.

The boy comes closer to me and bends down to reach my level.

“I’m Louis” he smiles wide. “What’s your name, young one?” he laughs.

“Umm. I’m Niall. I was just looking for the toilets.” I burst out, trying to make this conversation end.

“Oh why didn’t you just say so! I’ll show him Paul, why don’t you get the others ready so we can finish up our set!” Louis then grabs my hand and leads me off to the toilets.

 

Louis is gone. And I’m sitting on the close toilet seat with my eyes shut tight. Not only did I make a fool out of myself with Paul and Louis, then the conversation with Liam. And now mum is probably looking for me. And when we get home the rest of the boys have something more planned for me.

I let a tear fall, until there are so many tears that I can’t make out the bathroom door in front of me. As to make it worse my throat decides to act up and I’m coughing as I’m crying.

I don’t know how long I’ve been in here. And I can’t seem to pick myself up from my new seat on the dirty bathroom floor.

One of the boys from school or from home would make a joke and they would say,

“Niall’s sitting on the bathroom floor because that’s where he belongs.” Now I’m crying even more with that thought.

Everything hurts so bad right now. I’m so ashamed. I’m a wreck. And these tears, and the cold floor beneath my bum is just a reminder that I am the problem. I deserve all of this.

The bathroom door slams open and my eyes shut close and my arms wrap around my knees. Who is here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Who do you think is at the bathroom door? Who would you like for it to be at the door?
> 
> Gonna start updating every Wednesday.. obviously today is Tuesday, but I just had lots of time this week and so excited :D
> 
> -April


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- surprise P.O.V in this chapter, which i think was very much needed for the progression of this story, plus I think you'll enjoy the more background you get about Niall.

**Liam's P.O.V**

 

For the past two years the boys and I have been faced with many different situations. Awkward situations. Stressful Situations. Depressing Situations. You name it. Therefore the experience that I have gained, has helped me organize my thoughts in a quick and helpful manner.

Right now as this Niall kid barely shakes my hand, and his shoulder rises more an more each growing second, I know I need to relieve this situation.

I’ve got him sitting beside me, and I’m thinking of the most open, but friendly question I can ask him, to hopefully make him feel a bit more comfortable. So I ask him how old he is. I’ve made a mental guess that he can’t be much older than 13. But, I guess my mental math is not as accurate as I thought.

Niall is 15 years old. And instead of saying ‘how cool’ or ‘that’s a fun age’ I tell him he’s a lot older than I thought. I’m such an idiot honestly. If it weren’t for the other lads and the success we had becoming a band, I swear I would probably be locked away in my room friendless.

He hasn’t responded and he has this faraway look in his expression. Just great Liam, you’ve totally offended him. The next best thing for me to say is that me thinking he is young is not such a bad thing. I’m rambling, totally rambling. And now I’ve just called him cute. Oh my God Liam. Why can’t you conduct a normal conversation. Now he’s probably even more repulsed.

But, it is true Niall is a really cute guy. He has this young look about him, but his long torso also screams hot. And his pretty blue eyes. Yeah I really think he is cute.

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when he yelps out, “.. it was nice meeting y-you”. Suddenly he is out of his chair and he is racing toward the backstage area. I don’t understand. Of course I missed what he had to say. The guy barely talked at all and when he finally does I miss it.

I’m kinda of feeling nervous though. Why did Niall rush off like that? And why was he going towards the backstage area. Niall is just an audience member, he surely couldn’t be performing could he?

I turned toward Mrs. Greene who is sitting in the row behind me. She’s still in a conversation with Mrs. Walters. And the rest of the boys are kidding around with one another. Not a single one of them saw Niall take off.

“Mrs. Greene, I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation-“ I trail off hoping my voice is loud enough to reach her attention.

Mrs. Greene and Mrs. Walter look in my direction, their eyes questioning.

“Where is Niall?” Mrs. Greene asks before I get a chance to explain the problem.

“I’m not sure. He bolted out of his chair and headed towards the backstage area. Would you like me to go and find him?” I ask, playing with my hands from nerves.

This is the kind of situation Louis would laugh loudly at. He doesn’t understand how I can sing in front of crowds, but when it comes to conversing with adults I’m a nervous wreck.

“Yeah. I better come with you.” Mrs. Greene smiles, than she turns around and tells the other boys, “I will be right back. Behave yourselves, and do not wander off, got it?”

The backstage is bustling when we get there. I see Paul a few feet up ahead and he is shaking his head at an energetic Harry. There are other acts hanging around here, waiting for intermission to end, and their chance to take the stage. I’m getting nervous by the second. I don’t see Niall and his bright blonde hair anywhere. Where could he have gone?

“We should check the restrooms.” Mrs Greene suggests.

“You’re right. They’re right this way.” I lead us towards the two doors, hidden in the back corner of the backstage area.

Mrs. Greene has barely gotten the door open when we both hear a coughing sound. Someone or something is definitely in here. Mrs. Greene nods her head at me, signaling to follow behind her.

“Niall hun, are you in here?”

We hear sniffling. And then Mrs. Greene is pushing open the closed stall.

Niall is sitting on the floor with his face buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. He’s crying, and the mantra going off in my head is this is my entire fault. I was aware from the second that I saw Niall that he was sensitive. But, my stupid rambling has done it again. The sight in front of me is so sad, that I can’t stop my feet from taking a step back.

Niall has not seen me yet. His face is still buried. Mrs. Greene is not kneeling on the floor beside him.

“Niall babe. Please stop crying. Everything is okay. Honestly, I’m right here.” She doesn’t wait for any response from him. She pulls his body into hers and wraps him in a hug. He automatically readjusts himself, and I can now only see his back.

“I know you’re scared love. And I know you think that everything is a problem you can’t fix. But, you’re going to get through this. I love you so much, Niall. I won’t stop telling you that till you start to believe.”

This must be the wrong thing for Mrs. Greene to say, because Niall starts to cry even more than he was.

“Shh. It’s okay love. Now how about this, lets get up off this dirty floor and lets clean your face. Then when that is all good how about I grab you some headphones and music, and I’ll get you a chair backstage to sit in. How about that?”

Niall doesn’t verbally answer. But, I think I see a slight nod of his head. Then both of them are standing up and turning around. I’m right by the sinks, and I feel like trespassed on a conversation that was not meant for my ears.

Niall sees me first when he turns around. His beautiful pale face is soaked with tears. It’s hurt just seeing him like that. I have only known the kid for a couple minutes, but I haven’t once seen anything like a smile from his lips. It’s not right. And it’s something that needs to be changed, as soon as possible.

Niall is slowly coming towards the sinks, and I’m backing up towards the door to make sure he has enough room. I give him a small smile. I feel awkward being in here, but I don’t want him to get the idea that from hearing their conversation, I am humored.

I want to be the opposite. I want to help him.

“Oh Liam, let’s go stand outside the door, give Niall a little privacy” she pats Niall’s shoulder, her fingertips rubbing circles over the fleece material of his jumper.

“I’m sorry you witnessed such a heavy conversation. I’m not sure what has struck a nerve in Niall. But, I also feel I should tell you a little bit more about Niall, so some of your questions can be answered. However, I think it would be best if we do not do it here, with Niall only a few feet away.”

“Yes, I agree.” I nod my head. I’m relieved Mrs. Greene is suggesting this. I have so many questions, and now that I’ve witnessed the scene I don’t think I could possibly leave the Niall for good.

“Good then it is settled. Let me have your number, and we can arrange a time to talk that would fit both our schedules. Niall is such a nice boy, and there is so much about him that is confusing, but so much that is worth being discovered. And I just, I’ve seen him alone for far too long, I really think you, Liam, will have an effect on him.

I don’t possibly know what you guys talked about that could have set him off like this, but in a weird way I’m happy it happened. Niall is very closed off, and him showing this kind of emotion is progress. So thank you in a way.”

I can’t say anything more because Niall is coming out of the bathroom. He looks a bit better, yet if you look close enough you can still see the tear tracks lining his cheeks.

“Oh good Niall. You look a lot better. Now let’s see where you can sit. And I must get you that music.” She starts to walk off, with Niall trailing behind her, his eyes locked on the floor.

“Bye Liam. It was such a pleasure meeting you” She turned around and gave me a wide smile.

I turned back towards my dressing room, a new phone number in my right hand. A phone number which I would definitely, be using as soon as possible.

 

**Amy's P.O.V (Mrs. Greene)**

It’s known to mankind that baby rhinoceroses are born without horns on their head, so they rely on their parents for protection. It’s a simple concept, parents guiding their young through all the dangers in the world.

When I was younger, naive, I never imagined the world could be cruel. My parents always stood up for me throughout all my endeavors. I loved to roam free, taking on any adventure I could find.

I didn’t know that the biggest adventure I would ever tackle would be helping other kids finds parents.

If you were to tell me back then that not all kids felt safe, and not all kids had parents that supported them, I would not even bat an eyelash.

At the age of 18, my first year as a proper adult, in the eyes of the legal system of course, I decided to rent out an apartment in the city. My room was on the 25th floor, and I couldn’t have asked for a nicer view. After making new friends at my job in a small café, everyone was asking me what would become of my future.

I always said I didn’t know. I wanted to travel the world. Maybe witness the wild, really take in the countryside. But, I never had the nerve to say all of this. I was afraid that if I spoke so highly of my adventures, they would lose the sparkle I created for them.

It was a Saturday when I first saw a young boy roaming the streets alone. He had tattered clothing and bare feet. My innocent mind made up a story how he just ran away from home and he was simply trying to find his way back.

“Hi. Are you all alone?” I asked him, failing to think about all the consequences my friendliness could do.

He nodded his head.                                                                                       

“Do you have any money, miss? I’ve run out and I’m getting pretty knackered to find me some more.”

At first I didn’t understand. Or maybe it was simply my mind turning his words into something they weren’t. Looking back on it now it was obvious that he was homeless, and he was asking for help.

In only took me a few more seconds for the truth to finally click in. First, I took the young boy back to my apartment. I made sure he was fed properly. Then I looked in the directory for the nearest shelter.  Reading the places I discovered a kid’s orphanage that was in the area.

Later that night after I got the boy set up in the orphanage I couldn’t stop my mind from overflowing with thoughts. And when I closed my eyes all I saw was the boys’ poor face, and his shiny blue eyes.

I don’t believe in fate or those fairytales where signs lead you in the right direction. But, the next few weeks the boy would not leave my thoughts. And, that is when I knew that I had to save more boys just like him.

 

Every month each boy’s social worker visits the house and meets with me and him to discuss any progress or drawbacks. This is a requirement by the law to enforce that each kid is being properly looked after.

I do everything possible for my boys’ so they can find happy and healthy homes. After 14 years I have seen the majority of my boys come and go. I am able to connect with them from time to time, but it’s a reward in just itself knowing that they are out of the system and they are happy.

I’ve had a few cases over the years where the boy has been with me for so long that he has grown out of the system. By the age of 18 I help the boy set up a life for himself out of my home. It’s sad having to do it, but I’m glad I’m helping them set up their future.

This Monday Niall’s social worker is stopping by for our meeting. First, she will talk with Niall. She should be able to get him to open up, since he felt comfortable with her from the start. Niall has always been quiet from the first week he started living here. But, I think he trusts her in these meetings.

 

I remember I was sitting in an old rocking chair by the window on the first night that Niall arrived. I had three other boys at the time, and they all were in their teenage years so I knew they were out for a bit. There was knock at the door, that I assumed was one of the boys forgetting their keys.

“Just a minute!” I called out. Except when I got the door open it wasn’t one my boys.

“Hello. My name is Sara Mitchell. I’m a social worker. I was told by Homes For A Care, that you have an empty room?”

One of my older boys just settled himself in his own home.

“Oh yes that is correct.”

“Oh great.” She stepped off to this side a bit and gestured down to the young boy beside her. “This is Niall. He’s four years old, and needs a new home. Can you say hello, Niall?”

The boy did not say a word, or utter a sound in between the whole time we were setting him up in the empty room. His left hand was holding Sara’s and his right thumb was settled in his mouth. He was such a cute kid. I just hoped he started to feel relaxed enough to speak.

It’s common that new kids feel very shy when they first come here. They’re in a new place, and they have no one that really knows them. I knew I had to make him feel more comfortable to talk.

It was time for Sara to go and Niall did not understand that. He kept looking up from her face to mine. She started to pull away from his hand, and he started to pout.

“I know babe. I’m going to miss you so much. But this is a wonderful place, little guy. You’re going to meet some new boys like you. And I’m going to see you every month anyways, okay love. Please don’t pout.” She kneeled down and gave him a long hug.

Niall started tearing up, and I could tell she was struggling not to do the same.

“Goodbye little guy. I’ll see you real soon” She started backing up towards the door, waving her hand in a friendly goodbye.

Later that night as the rest of the boys finished up getting ready for bed. I checked on Niall one last time. He hadn’t said anything to me. But, I was hopeful the upcoming days would be a step in the right direction.

Niall did eventually start talking. The same way he started growing. It was a very slow process, and as new boys filtered in and out of the house, he found new ways to express himself.

He was five years old when he I started to see a new confidence in him. He ran around with the other boys, and his voice was so loud. I started to prepare for him to be adopted. He was a very cute kid, and I knew his time was coming soon.

Niall talking was the highest point of the rollercoaster. What we all didn’t realize was the coaster had to come down. The change happened immediately, and I did not have the faintest idea why it was happening. Niall was finally talking, now it was barely a word a day.

Did some boy at school tease him? Was it a problem with the boys at the house?

I sat him down one afternoon why all the other boys had school. Niall was still in kindergarten so he only had to go in the mornings.

“Niall love, I’ve noticed you haven’t been talking much. Is there a problem going on in school or around the house?”

He shook his head. His attention then turned to the window behind us.

 

It’s been years since that talk with Niall. Now these days I can barely get Niall to sit down beside me. I’ve noticed a lot more about Niall in these past few months that I want to discuss with Sara. But, the most important thing I want to talk to her about is what happened this past weekend.

I held a charity event with my friends to raise money for my boy, Ray, to have for his new home. We were able to get some famous bands and acts to join in. One of the lads my friend Barbara introduced me to was Liam from One Direction.  

He was such a nice lad that I instantly wanted him to meet Niall. I usually never spring people to meet Niall. I know he is very quiet and closed off. This Liam lad though, something was screaming at me that this was an opportunity.

I should not have been surprised that Niall ran away from Liam. I was more surprised when we found him in the restroom crying. I know Niall cries in his room at night. The thin walls in our house, are to thank for that. But, crying in public. Niall never did that. This was a strong reaction, and I knew straight away I couldn’t let it pass by. I needed answers, and I wasn’t willing to let Liam walk out of this right away. I think he could help, so I gave him my number.

 

“Niall hun, Sara is in the meeting room. It is your turn to meet with her.” I wedged open his door to find him reading a paperback.

“Okay.” He quickly scurried out.

While Niall met with Sara, I thought it was my best chance to phone Liam.

_Phone Conversation_

**Liam- Hello**

**Me- Hi Liam. It’s Amy Greene, Niall’s mum, from the charity.**

**Liam- Oh yes. Hi Mrs. Greene, how are you all doing?**

**Me- Very good. I hope I’m calling you at a good time; do you have some time to talk?**

**Liam- yes. It’s a good time. I was hoping to hear from you soon. Is Niall doing okay?**

**Me- Yes. He’s actually talking to his social worker right now. I suppose the easy way to explain everything to you is from the start. Lets see, Niall first came to my orphanage when he was 4 years old…**

Sara came out of the room looking for me, just as I was finishing my talk with Liam. I told him everything about Niall, and how I believed he was shutting everyone out. He seemed to understand what I was talking about. And then I took the next step and decided to invite him over for dinner in the next following days. I knew Niall would be uncomfortable with the arrangement I also had a feeling this would be good for him in the long run.

Niall walked past me, as I headed in the room to talk with Sara. He didn’t seem upset; I think I could even see the faintest tug of a smile on his lips. I hope in these next few days I can really start helping Niall. I feel ashamed that's been so many years and I still haven't gotten him comfortable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Please feedback is appreciated :) I'm excited for the next chapter to get back to Niall's P.O.V. How do you think he is dealing with all of this that is going on? 
> 
> a/n- next update will be sunday july 26 :)
> 
> april xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm a little late posting... I had a little bit of writers block, not sure the best way to organize the chapter. Also sorry for changing P.O.V.s a bit.. felt it was necessary for the scene. Anyways its finally done.. and I hope you enjoy!

**Niall's P.O.V**

When you’re sitting on the bathroom floor with puffy eyes, an aching throat, and a whole lot of shame, you’re bound to think life can’t get any worse. Also theirs a looming cloud of dread because you’re “brothers” have planned a surprise for you. Many people wouldn’t think life could get any worse. I’d like to think I have expertise in this area though. 15 years and nothing has gone my way.

So when mum finds me crying on the bathroom floor I’m not so surprised. I’m highly embarrassed. I make sure not a tear escapes my eyes when I’m in public. So this is horrible. My life is horrible; this is just another example why.

To make matters worse when I finally am ushered up off the floor I see someone behind mum. Liam. It was bad enough I ruined our conversation before. Now he’s seen me like this. I bet he’s thinking I’m such a baby. He probably wants to run through the bathroom door and tell everyone that I’m so worthless, I’m so embarrassing.  He doesn’t turn to leave. In fact he gives me a small smile as I start approaching the sink. What is he doing that for? I bet if mum wasn’t in the bathroom right now, that small smile would actually be a smirk.

Mum has her shoulder on my back, but I’m trying my hardest to focus on the sink in front of me. I can’t help but be on edge right now. Mum and Liam are so close right now. Their attention is on me. It’s completely silent, and silence is the absolute worst. At this point I rather one of them confront me.

Finally mum speaks up. “Oh Liam, let’s go stand outside the door, give Niall a little privacy”. I let out a heavy sigh as they leave the room. Now that I’m alone again, it takes all my willpower not to start sobbing again. Trying to wash my face in a public bathroom is a heavy reminder that nothing is okay. Normal kids are happy and they have the right to feel confident. I can’t feel confident because everything around me is a reminder that I am not wanted, I am worth nothing.

Sighing once again, I make my way towards the bathroom exit. I’m still feeling the effects of embarrassment from before, so what’s another hour sitting backstage alone. As promised once I come back out mum is rushing off to find me some music, and a play to sit. I really appreciate her suggesting that. Mum does not understand me because I could never really allow her in to my thoughts and feelings. However, I have shown her what makes me comfortable and what makes me content. Liam has gone off, probably back to his bandmates.

Sooner than I expected mum is tapping on my shoulder, and motioning to the exit, that it is time to leave. I don’t want to leave however. Going home means Ray, Jake, Elyar, and the rest of the boys have power over me. And I haven’t forgotten about their promised surprise. Just the thought of dealing with them makes me shiver.

The car ride back home is quick. I’m sitting in the back of mum’s minivan, with Ryan beside me. He isn’t paying me any mind. Neither are any of the other boys. For that I am grateful.  Now mum is pulling into our driveway and my hands are sweating.

Beside me Ryan is giggling at something Jake said. Then the both of them turn their heads towards me and smirk. Oh no. A small part of me believed that maybe they forgot about their surprise. Maybe the charity event inspired them to do good for pitiful people like me. Who am I kidding; my brothers live for making fun of me. And on days like this when they have some elaborate prank for me, they really thrive for it.

The problem is I don’t know what to expect from them. And I don’t know when to expect it. They said they have a surprise for me at home, but they never said when.

 Mum is starting to make our dinner; I think she said something about lasagna. So I have sometime to kill before dinner. I think I’ll go upstairs and read a book.

I go up to my room, careful not to make my presence known. The rest of the boys might be in there, and I don’t want to walk into a trap.

I can hear Ryan’s voice. Out of all of us he talks the loudest. It’s like he’s deaf and he doesn’t realize he’s screaming.

“Yeah he took her out on a date but I don’t think there gonna work out.” I heard more voices approving what he said. I don’t want to go in there now. At least three of my brothers are in there, and I want to avoid them as much as I can.

I continue walking into our sitting room. Surprisngly, no one else is watching tv or lounging around in there.

Jumping onto the sofa I lay back and turn on the television. Maybe a decent show we’ll be on.

 

**Amy's P.O.V**

 

“Boys dinner is ready!” I scream as loud as I can, standing by the foot of the stairs. Ray, Ryan, and Jake come sprinting down, obviously really hungry. Next Elyar and Tom come down, not walking as fast as their brothers. That’s everyone but Niall.

“Jake where is Niall? Is he up in your room?”

“Nahh. No I haven’t seen him. Are we sure we didn’t leave him at the charity event?” Jake snickers, causing the rest of the boys to chuckle. I flick his head, and venture up the stairs.

“Niall.” I call out, but I don’t hear any sign of him. I check his bedroom but his bed is made. I check the bathroom but again no one is in there. Lastly, I check the sitting room and I find Niall is lying on the couch fast asleep. The tv remote is on his stomach and his mouth is slightly open. He really is cute when he sleeps. And I really hate to wake him up, but dinner is important, especially since he is a growing lad.

“Niall” I tap his shoulders. He doesn’t wake up. I then start to tickle his stomach. He starts to move, his eyes slowly peeking open.

“hey hun, dinner is ready. Come eat.” He nods and I head off to check what kind of mess the other boys could have created while I was gone.

Niall soon take his seat at the very edge of the table sitting beside Ryan.

“So what are you boys up to tomorrow?” I ask everyone.

“Jake and I have a double date. We’re going to see the movie ‘Jurassic World’.” Elyar admits.

“Me and Ryan are going to go to the mall” Ray adds.

“Oh that’s nice. What about you Tom? Anything special planned for the day?”

“Nah. I think maybe Brett will come over and we’ll play video games.”

“Oh. Well that sounds like fun.” I smile. I look over to Niall shoveling his lasagna into his mouth. His attention is focused on the table, and I know he doesn’t want any attention to be on him. So I avoid asking him what he is going to do tomorrow.  Niall doesn’t have any friends as far as I know. He never brings anyone from school home, and he never attends any clubs. I really want to push him into joining clubs and making friends, but Niall seems sad enough at home, I want him to feel better here first, before I make him do other things.

 

After dinner the boys clean their plates and they all venture off to do different things. I go up to the sitting room to find Niall is in the same place as before dinner. However, he isn’t asleep now. He is watching a cooking show, which the lady is making some sort of stew.

“Hi love. Do you mind if I join you?” I ask. He looks up for barely a second before he curls himself together and scoots over to the other side of the couch.

For the first few minutes that we sit there, the voice of the chef is the only sound invading my thoughts. I look over to Niall and he is resting his cheek on the couch arm rest.

“Are you tired? Why don’t you go to bed Niall? We all had a long day. I bet you’ll be a lot more comfortable in your bed.” He nods his head at my words and jumps up from his spot. Before I can get any more conversation out of him, he is out of the room.

**Niall's P.O.V**

Mum suggested I go to bed. And I think she is right. I’m really tired, and the events of the day are making me feel even more exhausted. My bed sounds so nice right now.

When I get into my room I search for a pair of pajamas in my dresser. None of the other boys are in the room so I start to strip my clothes right away. I wonder where they all went. I don’t think it’s very late. Maybe it’s only like 9:30pm. Maybe there all in Ray’s room or something.

Whatever, my bed looks so comfy right now. I turn off the light and jump into bed. My eyes are blurry and I’m almost fully asleep when I hear a creak outside of my room. It must be one of the boys coming in for something. I close my eyes and allow sleep to take over.

 

I open my eyes and the room is really dark. I must just have woken up from a sound. I don’t see any danger or anything, so maybe it was just a scary dream or something. I rub my eyes hoping to get a better view of my room.

Suddenly there’s a burst of laughing. And someone is whispering.

“Did you see that? He just smudged it even more.”

I can barely hear what they are saying. Something about smudging something. I shake my head slightly, closing my eyes in the process.

“Let’s wait. I think he’s going back to sleep.” Whoever is whispering must not realize there whispering pretty loud. I have no idea what there talking about, and I don’t even know where there coming from. But, sleep is more important then them.

Suddenly I feel a slight chill sweeping underneath my blanket. Then I feel my mattress sinking lower. What is going on? I snap open my eyes, but its so dark I can’t make anything out. Just stop Niall, you’re just dreaming. Yeah, this is all just a dream. I close my eyes in dream, But I feel another chill hit my legs. It feels like water traveling across my body. What kind of dream is this?

Then I hear quiet laughs.

“This is too hilarious omg. Jake are you getting this on camera?” a voice whispers. Theres more shuffling and it feels like someone is hovering over me. Niall stop this just dream about something else.

“Ray go get more blankets and make sure to spray them to. Make them extra wet. Oh, and you should get something for his hair its looking really dry.” More laughter.

Now I feel a pressure on my hand. Suddenly its being lifted. Then my other hand is doing the same thing, now its being placed on something, but I don’t know what.

“Here you do this side, and I’ll do that side.” Another voice whispers. I turn my head hoping a change in positon will rid myself of this dream.

“Ah he just moved into the perfect spot. Ray heres your chance” A louder voice speaks, and I don’t think this is a dream any more. It sounds so close. But before I can open my eyes to investigate I feel something heavy drop on my face. It feels like a towel, and yes it must be. Water is soaking my face, dripping all over the place. I try to lift my hands to remove the towel, but my hands won’t move. What the? I open my eyes but I can’t see a thing because what I suspect is a towel is blocking my view.

“I think he’s awake. He’s starting to move his feet.” A voice speaks up, which I recognize is Tom’s. Someone grabs my feet and I emit a whimper. It’s so dark and I just want to be able to see. I can’t move my legs or my arms, and I don’t know anything that is going on.

“Guys maybe we should left him be now. Maybe we did enough.” Tom speaks up. There’s more rustling around. I feel the towel on my face growing heavier by the second. It’s pushing down on me, and soon I’m not going to be able to breathe? What can I do? I’m completely trapped. Oh no. I- I don’t know what to do. I’m starting to cry now I can feel the tears traveling down my face. I want mum so much right now. It’s getting hotter. I’m going to suffocate omg. I’m starting to kick my legs. And whatever force that was holding them down is gone. Now I’m trying to move my hands but there still stuck.

“Ryan, guys come on. I think he’s panicking we got to stop. We did enough”

I’m going to pass out. The voices are dimming out. Suddenly a bright light erupts the darkness of the room.

“Guys move look at him he’s really scared.”

I open my eyes when I feel my hands drop to the bed. It’s still dark but I snatch up the towel that was covering my face.

When I finally see the room around me the only person in the room is Tom.

“I’m really sorry Niall. They let the joke get out of hand. We- I didn’t want you to be this afraid, I- I’m really sorry.” Tom says coming closer to me. I curl my feet into myself and back up. I don’t want him to come any closer. I know what he said. But, how can I believe he is being honest? And where did the other guys go? How can I be sure that they aren’t hiding somewhere in the room? What if I allowed Tom to reassure me and then they jumped out from behind me and did worse.

I’m still shaking from the whole experience, and I really just want to be alone.

“Please j-just l-leave me a-alone, p-p-please.” I wrap the wet blankets around myself hoping Tom will just leave.

He turns around and heads out of the room. I can’t possibly after this experience. I’m so exhausted from the day and the clock only says 2am, it’s going to be a long night.

Several minutes later the door opens again, and Tom walks in caring new blankets and a comforter.

“I promise I’ll leave. But you need to change your blankets Niall. You can’t sleep in wet sheets you’ll get sick.” He starts coming closer and I freeze.

“come on Niall, please get up.” He kneels down in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes. He’s so close, and I figure getting up away from him is probably safer. Besides this soft spoken Tom doesn’t seem like a threat. In fact he seems kinda sad.

Tom starts pulling off the old sheets and he adjusts the new ones. As I stand there I notice my pajama shirts and pants are soaked. Through all of this I barely even realized that I’m soaking wet.

“Alright Niall it’s all fixed. Here you need to dry your hair.” He comes over and lightly hands me a towel. “Also I think you need to change your pajamas okay.”

While I’m drying off he snatches me a new pair of pajamas and sets them on my bed.

“I’m really sorry again Niall. I never should have gone along with this. And I never thought they would take it this far. But, don’t worry about tonight. You look really exhausted. Just go to sleep. I’m going to make sure nothing else happens, okay?” I barely nodded my head before he was ushering me into bed.

“Night Niall” he said before lightly closing the door behind me.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining from the curtains. I didn’t know what to expect for the day ahead. I figure the rest of the boys wouldn’t even acknowledge that the night before happened. And I was correct Elyar and Jake were going on a double date and Ryan and Ray are going to the mall. Tom has invited his friend Brett over so he won’t be bothering me. But, last night he actually helped me. But he probably just helped me to trick me? He thinks that I’ll trust him and I’ll tell him things, so he can only hurt me in the end. Yeah that’s probably it.

The rest of the day I stay cooped up in my room. Mum got me for dinner and told me that Sara was coming over tomorrow. Sara is my social worker, and she is the nicest lady. I’ve always trusted her, and after all these years she has never disappointed me. So that was a positive thing for day.

The next morning mum has called into my school to tell them I have an appointment. Another plus to seeing my social worker is I get to miss school. Once she arrived we met in the conference room mum has set aside for when the social workers come to visit.

“Hi Niall. How have you been doing?” Sara asked her sweet familiar voice making me smile.

“I’m good.” I smiled back. I can’t tell Sara how I actually feel. And I would never mention to her all the recent events that happened over the weekend. She makes me happy, and I don’t want to throw in all those things that make me upset, and ruin her visit.

“So what did you do this weekend?” she asked.

“I listened to a lot of music and read a lot”.

“That’s good. Is that all you did? You haven’t made any new friends this school year?”

“No I umm- yeah I made a new friend this year. His name umm is uh..” Come on Niall think of a name. A unique name so she doesn’t know you’re lying. “Liam, his name is Liam.”

Dammit. I really messed up that one. Liam isn’t my friend. I made a complete idiot out of myself talking to Liam. He would never want to be my friend. But, I don’t think Sara will dig any deeper into it.

She smiles really large and continues to ask me what he’s like. I make up things as I go along. She tells me I should ask him to come over the house sometime. I nod my head, as if I’m really going to call up Liam and invite him over. Ha. Can you even imagine. Liam Payne, famous band member accepting an invitation to hang out with me? Ha.

Eventually Sara tells me it’s time for her to chat with my mum. So I get up and hug her and wish her well. She tells me she’ll see me next month, and then I’m off to my room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! So do you like Niall & Tom, do you think this could be the start of a genuine friendship? And why has Tom all of a sudden become nice to Niall? Also what do you think Sara thinks of Niall's new friend? And what will happen when she talks to Niall's mum?  
> ....... until next chapter :D 
> 
> next update by- Wednesday july 29th 2015


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope this is a good chapter. And just wanted everyone to be clear on all of the boys ages since it can be a bit confusing!  
> Niall's brothers  
> -Ray= oldest one month away from 18yrs  
> -Tom= 17yrs  
> -Ryan= 16 born in Jan  
> -Elyar- 16 born in April  
> -Jake= 16 born in June  
> \- Niall= 15 born in December

**Niall’s P.O.V**

I’m starting to read the book ‘The Catcher in the Rye’, I always hear the teachers at school praising the book. I have so much free time that I figure I’ll try it out. The rest of the boys are at school right now. I’m really glad I have the house to myself, so I’m sitting at the kitchen table reading. Mum is talking with Sara, about me I suppose. The one person I enjoy and trust telling my feelings to, and she has to tell my mum, just figures.

I must have been reading for a while since I hear the back door slam open and all of the boys walk in. Ryan and Ray are upstairs before I can glance back to my book. Jake and Elyar are making some sort of snack at the microwave. And Tom is checking the mail on the countertop.

“How come you got to skip school, Niall?” Jake asks interrupting me once again from my book.

“I met with Sara today.”

“Oh. Right. It’s that time of the month again.” He snickers turning to elicit a reaction from Elyar.

I shake my head and try and focus back to the scene where Holden is ice skating in New York. I don’t find much success though because Jake and Elyar have decided to sit at the table and chat loudly.

Reading is useless now, I suppose. Maybe I’ll go see if the sitting room is free, maybe I can find an interesting show to watch. When I get to the sitting room, luckily no one is in there. Throwing myself down, I stretch out, and put on some show about remolding houses. It’s pretty boring, but this kind of stuff does interest me.

I wake up to find something is knocking into me.

“What?” I mumble feeling so worn out. I open my eyes but everything around me is cloudy, so I bring my fingers up to clear my eyes.

Tom is sitting on the ledge of the couch right above my head. The room is dark and a new cooking show is playing on the television. I must have been sleeping for quite some time. And someone must have covered me in a blanket, because I didn’t have one on before.

“Sorry to wake you. But, umm, dinner is ready and mum wanted me to come and get you.”

I nod, feeling a little bit hesitant. Tom is acting weird and I can’t investigate why he is. I feel too tired to get up for dinner. But, mum always makes everyone join in for dinner. She believes something about how it helps us unwind from the days stress. I think if anything it just gives me more stress.  Once she starts asking questions about our day, I just want to disappear.

“Alright. I’ll see you down there then.” Tom leaves, glancing back at me. Okay, something is totally up. Is there another prank down there waiting for me? That must be it. Tom is in charge of getting me down there, and then the rest of the boys are going to pop up out of nowhere and torture me. I can’t go down there. No, I absolutely can’t.

I’m pacing back and forth. What if mum is waiting for me down there? What if she is in on the prank to? I cannot- not go down there. She will be upset with me, angry even.

“Niall!” mum screams, disrupting my thoughts. Okay maybe there is no prank. Either way I have to go down there. Mum is just going to get madder by the second.

I rush down the stairs taking them two at a time.

“Oh good. Come sit down. And look who was able to join us for dinner.” I’m focusing on getting to my seat; I don’t listen to the rest of the words she says. But when I look up, sitting across from me in the usual empty seat is Liam Payne.

“Liam was able to join us for dinner this evening and I think all of you boys will be able to connect with him.” Mum continues sending a warm smile towards Liam. I think I might choke on the air around me. Dinner is bad enough with mum’s questions, and the boys horsing around. Now the guy, who when I met him, I made a fool, is sitting at our table, eating our dinner. I don’ understand. Why has he agreed to eat dinner with us?

I can’t get the image of me crying in the bathroom out of my head. He was there. He saw that. Why does he want to be here? Maybe this is all amusing to him. Maybe he wants to get another chance at seeing me cry. But I won’t cry in front of him anymore. I learned my lesson.

But wait, maybe he is here for one of the other boys. Liam seems to be around Ray’s age, maybe at some point on Saturday they connected and now they wanted to meet up. But why wouldn’t they just meet up at a club or something? And Ray isn’t even paying any mind to Liam. Ray is discretely, well not discrete enough obviously, texting with his phone under the table. If mum saw she would be angry.

So if Liam isn’t here for Ray, nor any of the other boys, then he must be here to make fun of me. I didn’t feel like eating before and now I definitely don’t feel like eating. I could easily choke on a piece of chicken and everyone, including Liam, would have something to laugh about.

I push around the food on my plate, hoping no one is paying me any attention.

“So Liam, you’re 18, aren’t you?”

“Yupp”

“That’s nice. Ray here is almost 18 as well.” Mum adds. Ray starts asking Liam how he likes touring all around the world. I start to zone out once again. I guess Tom was nervous because Liam is having dinner with us. But Tom isn’t the type of guy to get nervous. The rest of my brothers are very outgoing and find no problem with eating with strangers. Tom I always thought is the same. But maybe I was wrong?

I glance over to see what Tom is doing. He’s listening intently to what Liam is saying, but when Liam glances over to him he quickly diverts his eyes to the table. That’s weird. So maybe Tom is shy around strangers. I can’t believe I never noticed this. I guess I’m always too busy thinking about myself.

_That’s right Niall, you’re too selfish. No wonder you don’t deserve any friends, because all you think about is yourself._

Maybe I should pay attention to Tom more. He did help me the other night. And he also hasn’t done me any harm. But, maybe this is the plan. Maybe Tom is scheming with the other boys to get me to trust him, then they’ll strike again.

I’m interrupted from my thoughts by my mums voice.

“Niall are you going to eat your food? It’s going to get cold soon.”

“Oh right.” I blush. I don’t want to eat still. But now all the attention is directed on me. I told mum I would eat, so now I have to. The conversation continues and finally everyone is finished eating save for me.

“Liam you want to come play some Fifa with us?” Jake asks. Liam hesitates finding my mums attention, as if he is asking for her permission. She must give him an affirmative because he’s following behind Jake into the other room. Besides mum and Tom, I’m still sitting at the kitchen table.

“Niall, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah- I just, I-I’m not so hungry.” I say gesturing to my half empty plate.

“Alright. I suppose you’ve eaten enough. Tom, why don’t you and Niall go join the others playing video games? I’ll clean up the dishes.”

Tom nods and waits for me to get up. My plan was to go to my room, but with mum telling me to join the others, I can’t get away with going to my room.

When we get to the sitting room the couch is filled with barely any space besides Liam. Tom drops to the floor his head resting on the cushion in front of Ryan. I stand in the doorway thinking of a way to get in the room without blocking anyone’s view. I’ll have to sit on the floor, and my bed sounds so much more comfortable right now. And not to mention safe. Any of the boys can get to me now. And with Liam there, he can join in on the taunts. Sitting down, I hope for the best.

 

**Liam’s P.O.V**

Amy just called me up to talk about Niall. It’s only been two days since the charity event, and I was beginning to get restless. I wanted to call Amy up, but I wasn’t so sure when the best time was. Also I had to factor in whether Amy would be able to talk without Niall being there.

Luckily, the boys and I just finished an interview and were free for the rest of the day when I get the call from Amy.

**Amy- So liam I just wanted to tell you a bit more about Niall so maybe you’ll be able to better understand why I want you in his life. I think the best part to start is from the beginning.**

**Liam- Okay. Great.  Take your time.**

**Amy- I first met Niall when he was four years old. His parents had died the year previous in a car accident, and after being turned down from his aunts house, he had to find an orphanage. I had an empty bed at the time, so I was happy to be able to take Niall in. That first night he came to my house, he was so quiet. Niall is still so quiet, but back then he wouldn’t speak at all. Anyway, his social worker, Sara, told me about his situation and helped me get him settled. Weeks went by and Niall started to adapt to the house. He barely spoke, but each day I could tell he was getting a bit more comfortable with the house. Eventually Niall began to grow and with that he started to speak more. It was incredible how happy Niall seemed. But it didn’t last. Niall became less talkative, and he lost the happiness I saw in his eyes. Niall got more insecure, and he didn’t make any friends when he started kindergarten. I thought before Niall would get adopted and find a loving home, but it never happened. And Niall is still this way today. He’s so quiet, and so reserved. I really feel such shame that I haven’t addressed his problem, but you sparked a reaction from him, that, I just I don’t know what’s going through his head. But, I really think if we can get him more comfortable around you, he will be able to open up.**

**Liam- Aww. I understand completely. That’s a sad story. But I do want to help Niall. I barely spoke 5 minutes to him, but after hearing his story now, I definitely want him to open up. I’ve been given a lifetime opportunity, and doing something like this, giving back, helping Niall, well it will make singing even  more important.**

**Amy- Thank you Liam. I’m really glad you understand. I know this isn’t going to be easy. So I’m really grateful you’re going to give this a try. Now this is really last minute and I understand if you have a busy schedule, but would you like to join us for dinner this evening?**

**Liam- Actually I’m glad you asked that for tonight. I have a completely free schedule tonight so I can do anything at any time.**

**Amy- Oh that’s so great.**

Amy told me where she lived and what time to come. And the plan for the night is to get Niall close. We both agree that confronting Niall or setting him in a room with just me is the wrong approach. I know Niall felt very uncomfortable talking with me alone the other day. So I think having him get used to me being around is the only place to start.

I’m about ready to leave my hotel for Niall’s house, when Louis comes into my room.

“What’s up Lou?” I ask, hoping to make this a quick conversation. Sensing my jitterness, louis blocks the door.

“What are you up to Liam? Where are you going? Have you found yourself a new girl to call your own?” He smirks, putting his hands on his hips. This is a waste of my time, and I really don’t feel like explaining the whole situation to Louis. If it was Zayn or Harry they would easily be able to understand that I don’t want to talk. But, Louis, well he doesn’t care. Once he gets any idea into his mind, there is no changing his mind.

“Come on Liam. You’re just wasting more time. I just want to know where you’re going all dressed up like that.”

“Ughh” I cross my arms against my chest, tapping my foot to the floor. “Fine if you really must know where I’m going, I’m going to have dinner with one of the ladies from the charity organization.

“What? How come?” Louis laughs, finding the situation quite funny. Although I don’t know what’s so funny about having dinner with a really nice and caring lady.

“It’s a long story. Can’t I just explain to you later, I have to find the house.”

“Fine payne. But, I expect a real explanation for this when you get home later.”

“You’re not actually going to wait in my hotel room, are you?” I ask appalled. This is just the kind of thing Louis would do. I really shouldn’t be shocked he would do such a thing. One time when Harry was meeting up with a girl he met at the bar, Louis decided put a microphone into Harry’s coat jacket. The whole night Louis was sat at his apartment listening to Harry’s conversation. Yeah, Louis can definitely be a bit nosy, and protective if it comes to his friends.

“Of course I am Payno. You’ll get to see my gorgeous face when you get back from your evening.”

“You’re really something, you know. Have I ever told you that?”

“Yes, Liam, I know the whole jist of it. But, you should be glad you have someone like me in your life.”

“Whatever.” I make my way past Louis, taking the elevator down to the main lobby. I can feel my breaths starting to quicken. I’ve spoken to Amy. I shouldn’t be so nervous. But, maybe it’s because I’m going to see Niall again. And I’m going to meet his brothers.

I know this whole situation is for the good. But, I can’t help but feel in the back of my mind, a bit guilty. Niall’s mum and I are kind of going against his back. We’re trying to help him in the long run. Yet I still feel a little bit deceiving, I really hope this night goes okay.

 

Once I pull up in front of the orphanage I have to take a few deep breaths. All of this is going to be okay, Liam. Just be respectful of the house, and his family. Be kind. And do not boast about your fame. Got it, you can do this Liam.

I ring the doorbell, awkwardly standing outside the house. Then I hear footsteps and the door is being opened by Amy.

“Hi, it’s really good to see you again. Thanks for inviting me over for dinner.” I shake her hand, hoping she can’t sense my nerves.

“Liam! I’m so glad you can make it. Come on in. The kitchen is right this way. I hope you don’t mind having chicken. All of the boys are rather picky on what they eat.”

“Oh no. That is completely fine. My mum always tells everyone I’m a picky eater as well.”

“Aww. Are you and your mum close?” she gestures for me to sit on the right side of her chair.

“Yes, well up until I started touring around the world. Now me and mum barely have the chance to talk. But, we’re always together for the holiday which is nice.”

“That’s good to hear. Well the food is all done let me just call down the rest of the boys.” She leaves the kitchen and heads through the room I entered in from. I can hear her calling her sons, and the sound of heavy feet coming down the stairs.

“Boys this is Liam. Do you remember him from the charity event?” she asks which appears to be the two oldest sons. I’m not good at detecting age. Niall is a prime example for that. But, these boys seem to be close to my age. One is really tall and he has dark hair, kind of like Zayn’s, I think. The other boy next to him isn’t quite as tall, and his hair is a bit more like my color. Amy introduces the tall lad to be Ray, and the boy next to him is Tom. Once we properly introduce ourselves, three more boys are coming in the room. Two of them are horsing around, pushing one another back and forth.

“Jake, Elyar! Stop messing around. We have a guest tonight!” Amy yells at them, breaking them from their fight. I blush. Now all three of the boys attention is on me.

Amy speaks up, “This is Jake..” she points to the taller of the two boys who were fighting. Jake has really short hair compared to the boys who I have already met so that will be easy to remember. Then she points to the other boy beside him, and calls him Elyar. That’s an interesting name, I prod. And I can remember Elyar because he’s wearing all black clothes compared to the other boys. The last boy Amy introduces is Ryan. Ryan reminds me a bit of Louis because he is so skinny. Although, Ryan’s hair is a bit darker.

“where is Niall?” Amy questions the boys, not getting an answer from any of them.

“Tom can you go up and check where he is, and tells him dinner is ready?”

He nods his head and slowly gets up from the table. A couple minutes later and Tom returns and tell us that Niall was sleeping in the sitting room, but he told him it was time for dinner. Amy nods, seems pleased with his response. However, the minutes start passing by as we all sit there, and no sign of Niall.

Eventually Amy tires of waiting for Niall, and screams for him at the base of the stairs. Niall comes rushing down, judging by the sound of his feet hitting the stairs. He follows Amy into the kitchen and his eyes are focused on the floor ahead of him. Straight off I can tell Niall is insecure. I have no idea what it is. He hasn’t seen me yet, so I can’t be making him nervous. He drops to his seat, and only looks up when Amy tells him that I’m here.

Amy must have seen how uncomfortable Niall is, and I don’t see how any of the other boys could miss it. I understand when kids are shy in public places. The setting is unfamiliar and the people are all strangers. But, Niall is in his own house right now. He’s been living here quite some time. Amy really wasn’t kidding when she said Niall is very reserved. And I think this whole situation is even something more. Maybe it’s more than me and Amy think.

After dinner, of awkward small talk, and guarded looks, Jake asks me if I want to join him and the rest of the boys for some video games. Niall has barely eaten his food, and he has barely looked over at me the whole time. While I really want to stay and watch him. I know, that sounds so creepy, even in my head, but I just care. But, I know me being there any longer is probably not a good thing. I think Niall could probably use some time alone with just his mum.

I look toward Amy to try and gather what she thinks, without verbally saying anything. She gives me a light smile, which I know means it’s for the best.

The boys lead me up the stairs and to the right. “Oh we should give you a quick tour of our house, before we go in to play” Jake stops short. The rest of the boys go into the room but I follow Jake.

“This is our room , me, Elyar and Niall.” He leads us in. The room has one set of bunk beds and then a bed closer to the door. The room is dark blue color and there are several posters on the wall of a band called “Three days grace”.

Then we stop at the room next door. “This is Ryan and Tom’s room.” The room has the same dark blue color to it. But, there are no posters lining the walls.

“Lastly, this is Ray’s room. He gets his own room because mum always allows the oldest in the house to get their own.” The room is the same color as the others, but it is a lot bigger in space.

“That’s cool.” I add. “What is the age difference between all of you guys anyway?”

“Well Ray is 17 going on 18 in a month. He will be moving out then. Next Tom is 17 as well, however, he just turned 17 so he still has another year here. Then Ryan is the next oldest he is 16, and his birthday is in January. Next Elyar is 16 as well, his birthday is in April, and then me. My birthday is in June. Lastly, Niall is the youngest out of us all. He is 15 and his birthday is in December, so he’ll be 16 in 2 months.”

“Oh that’s cool. Do you guys enjoy living here?” Then I wince. Why did I just ask that? It’s not that harsh of a comment, but it’s also not very respectful.

“No it’s fine of you to ask. I can’t answer for the rest of the boys, but it’s a really nice home. I’ve only been here for about 3 years but mum is very nice. And although we have rules like all houses, its very easy to adjust. I’ve been in other homes’ and well a lot of them are not even close to how nice this is. Besides, all of us boys have clicked right away.”

I nod.  I’m a little unsure about his last statement. Does he mean Niall is close with all of the boys?  Niall doesn’t seem sure around any of them. I normally would ask if Niall is close with all of them to. But, I don’t think I should. This whole Niall situation is between me and Amy, and I don’t think letting all the boys know about it is beneficial. If anything it might make matters worse.

After the tour we join the others in the sitting room. The sitting room is painted white, and it has a nice black border to it. Jake and I find a seat on the edges of the couch, and there is no more room for anyone else to sit.  I wonder what Niall is doing? And actually, there is another boy, Tom was it, yeah he’s not in here. I guess he’s with Niall and his mum?

 

A short bit later Niall walks in the room, trailing behind Tom. I’m happy that Niall has joined us. But, given by his focus on the ground once again, I bet he isn’t happy to be here. I really wish I could just say something to make him be happy to be with me. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I direct my gaze away from Niall. Don’t want to scare him even more, by staring at him.

 

After a while of taking turns playing Fifa, the lads suggest we go downstairs for desert. Niall doesn’t seem to have heard Ray’s suggestion. He is staring out the window in front of him. All of the boys start to get up and leave the room. Suddenly it’s just me and Niall. I’m alone with Niall and I don’t know what to do. If this was any normal situation and I liked the guy I would just start a conversation. But, Niall. He’s staring off into space, and I don’t think anything I say will comfort him. No Liam stop, you have to say something. You can’t just leave this room without asking Niall to join everyone else.

“Niall?” I ask standing up from the couch. He directs his attention from the window towards me. I’m towering over him, looking down into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Umm everyone went down for ice cream. Umm do you want to come down with me?” I’m hoping for a verbal answer but Niall just nods his head, and slowly picks himself up. Watching him, I really wish I offered him a hand. To feel his small hand in mine. Omg. Liam stop, you barely know him, you can’t be thinking these thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Feedback appreciated !
> 
> Next update- Saturday August 1st 2015
> 
> -April xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im like a day late.. ive been working on it but have been trying to make it the best possible. Hope it's okay! Feedback, kudos, bookmarks .. all appreciated :)

**Niall’s P.O.V**

There’s something so great about ice cream. I don’t know if it’s the coldness, which settles in my throat, or whether it’s just the flavor that delights my tongue. Either way having ice cream is always a positive. Here at the house we don’t have ice cream on a daily basis, but we’re not deprived of it. Mum usually picks one of us to choose the flavor for the week. Tonight, after the hard to digest dinner with Liam, ice cream does not have the happiness it usually does.

I’m sitting beside Liam, since we both went to the kitchen at the same time there were no more seats left. I haven’t said a single thing to him tonight. I figure why embarrass myself even more. And maybe he’s glad I haven’t talked to him? Why would he want to hear my stupid voice?

Nevertheless, tonight’s ice cream is chocolate thanks to Ryan. My favorite ice cream flavor is actually mint chocolate chip, but whatever.  Liam has just finished his cup, as well as the other boys. I still have a bit more to go, but I don’t think I can finish. If I’m being honest I’m starting to feel a bit nauseous. I really hope I’m not getting sick. If there is one thing I absolutely loathe it is getting sick.

I shake the negative thoughts away and listen in to what the rest of the table is talking about.

“yeah it was so hilarious one time we were at the pool and this younger boy kept following us and..” Ray trailed on. He was telling some story to Liam I gather. I quickly looked towards Liam who was sitting to my left. His whole attention was focused on Ray and I think he was getting a laugh out of the story. It’s easy for people to get a laugh from Ray. Ray is very exuberant. He has no fear in putting himself out there. I think I’d like to be like Ray if I had the chance to change who I am.

“Oh I remember hearing that story” mum joins in. I didn’t realize she wasn’t sitting at the table until she sits down beside me.

“Are you going to finish that ice cream, Niall?” I forgot I still had some. But, that nauseous feeling is still there, so I better not.

“No I’m full.” The words slip out. I didn’t really want to talk out loud. It’s such a natural thing, so it’s a no wonder it happens. But, this whole night I have been focusing on not making a fool of myself. And I figure one word, leads to a whole load of embarrassment.

Mum seems pleased that I’ve spoken. I can feel her hand rest on my shoulder. Then I realize Ray’s story has finished and the room is basked in silence. My words seemed to be the last ones spoken, and several pairs of eyes are on me.

“I’ll finish it if you don’t want it” Elyar speaks up. I gently push the bowl in his direction and his hands meet mine half way.

Maybe sharing food is gross, but this family really has no boundaries. We’re all boys and none of us have any diseases, so this isn’t the first time we’ve shared food.

“I’m getting a bit tired. I’m going to head up to bed, you boys can hang around if you want. It was so nice having you over Liam. And I’ll be waiting to see you again.” Mum says in farewell. I glance towards the clock on the kitchen wall. It’s only 9pm, so it’s rather early for mum to be heading to bed. But, maybe preparing for Liam, and speaking with Sara has worn her out.

“Thank you Mrs. Greene. It’s really been a pleasure. Maybe I should start heading out to; it’s getting a bit late.”

“Oh no Liam, no rush at all. The boys only head up for bed around 11, so you should stay. Are you boys going to play some more video games?”

“Yeah probably” Ryan says.

“Good. Enjoy yourselves boys. Don’t stay up to late.” She warns.  Mum leaves and it’s just the rest of the boys to the kitchen. Ryan has finished the remnants of my ice cream, and Jake and Elyar are starting to get up from their chairs. It’s really no joke that those two do the same things. If we all weren’t completely unrelated and don’t look alike, you would think they were twins.

I’m really tired and I don’t think I’ll join the rest of the boys in the sitting room. If Liam wasn’t over, I definitely wouldn’t join anyway. So, I get up and attempt to slip through the room unnoticed. But, of course my plan goes the opposite way.

“Niall” Tom calls out. I stop short in the archway and turn around. What could Tom possibly want from me?

“Are you.. I mean why don’t you join us to play video games?” he asks. I don’t understand what is up with him. Did he just ask me if I wanted to join all of them? They completely fooled me the other night. Not to mention they have always harassed me in the past. Why would I suddenly accept any time to spend with them?

I realized I still haven’t answered him. The rest of the boys have slipped past me. And only Liam lurks behind Tom. Liam looks hopefully, and he sends me a small smile. What even?

“Yeah Niall you should join us.” Liam begs, finally joining in on the conversation. If I was unsure before, now I’m even unsure. Liam is still a stranger, and with only the other boys around, and mum sleep, anything could go down. But, what if I don’t accept and Liam and Tom both get mad? Or what if they get offended? I don’t want to upset them.

I shrug, my eyes shifting in between the two.

“Come on I’ll make sure you can some couch room this time. And you can just watch if you don’t want to play.” Tom adds. I don’t understand this. It’s taking all my wheelpower not to scream out my confusion. Doesn’t Tom remember the past few years? Why is he all of a sudden being nice to me?!

I shrug again. But then I slowly nod. I’m probably going against my better judgement and I still don’t feel well in the first place. But, the weight of offending Liam and Tom is heavy on me.

We get to the sitting room and Tom keeps his promise, he gets couch room for both me and Liam. Once again I’m sitting beside Liam, and he is so close. I can feel his thigh touching mine. Maybe I should have just taken the floor. The games continue on, and each passing minute I find myself getting sleepier and sleepier. Mind you the boys are all making a racket, but the days events seem to do a number on their voices. Before I can stop myself I’m leaning against someone and my eyes are shutting close.

 

**Liam’s P.O.V**

I’m internally screaming right now. Cute niall is leaning against my side and he is asleep. I don’t dare move a muscle, I just continue to watch the rest of the boys play FiFa. None of them have spared me a glance, so I gather they haven’t taken in Niall’s new position.

I’m almost thinking this is a dream right now. Niall has been guarded all night. He hasn’t once spoken a word to me. After getting him to follow me downstairs for ice cream, he closed off again. He’s always in his own thoughts.

And while that gives me proper time to stare at him, looking all cute, with his eyes focused on nothing particular, it’s also quite creepy to do. I barely know Niall, and I don’t want any of his brothers to get the wrong impression of me. That would be a horror.

Admittedly, I never would have thought this would happen so soon. I was determined from the minute I saw Niall this afternoon to help him. And no doubt I will. But, this contact so soon.

Then again, I can’t really give myself so much credit. Niall looked very sleepy since we got up here to play games. So I can’t really believe he trusts me. It was probably all the tiredness, making his decisions.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Ray cheering about his team winning. He high-fives Ryan, and they set up another match. Luckily, there cheers have done nothing to the sleeping Niall. I can feel my shoulder getting warm, but I wouldn’t dream of interrupting Niall’s sleep because I’m uncomfortable.

“Hey is Niall asleep?” a voice asks, and when I look up I see Tom waiting for a response.

“Yeah he just fell asleep.”

“Alright. Maybe we should get him to bed, I don’t want any of these idiots waking him up.”

I nod my head. It’s probably the best idea. But, I don’t want to give up Niall. Bringing him to bed means I won’t get to feel his soft cheeks against my shoulders. Tom gets up and I really I’m going to have move out of the way.

“I got him” I speak up, a kind of daring tone to my voice. I’m not sure where it came from. Actually, who am I kidding I know exactly where it came from. I want to carry Niall to bed.

“Alright. Are you sure?” Tom looks a bit at unease. I don’t feel offended though. And I have no right to feel offended. Tom knows Niall a lot better, I assume. And he probably has a little doubts about letting someone he just met carry his brother.

I smile wide, telling him with my eyes that I’ll take extra good care of him.

I gather Niall up in my arms, and I make sure my grip is holding him tight. I don’t want to hold him too tight. Hurting Niall’s skin is definitely not an option. He’s so fragile looking enough.

We walk off towards Niall’s room. At least what I remember to be his room. Tom stops beside me, so I think I got the right room.

I place Niall on the bed gently, and Tom covers Niall with the blankets from his bed.

I didn’t want to leave Niall before, and now I really don’t. The blankets cover him whole, and if it’s possible he looks even smaller. His eyelashes cover his eyes, and he looks so peaceful.

Tom and I make our way out of the room.

“Hey you want to talk for a bit in my room?” he questions.

“Sure.”

 

I’m sitting on Tom’s bed and we just talked about my band. I told him a bit more about how we were founded and how the boys are like my brothers.

“These boys are like my brothers to” he smiles and begins to tell me about when he first came here.

“And I never knew there were boys out there who felt the same as me” he concludes.

“Hey do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Sorry I mean another one.”

“sure”

I’m hesitant to ask him about Niall. Amy never said I couldn’t talk to the other boys about him. And I wasn’t planning on it. But the stories Tom has been telling these past few minutes I feel like he is really genuine.

“Alright. Um feel free to pass. But, I was just wondering a bit about Niall? He just he seems really quiet and I just wanted to know what you know?” I’m quite possibly the worst person to phrase questions. Thank God I don’t have to make up questions for our interviews.

There’s a bit of silence and Tom seems to be gathering his thoughts.

“Well honestly, I think Niall is a bit of a secret to all of us. If you want to know about Niall’s upbringing you’re better off asking our mum. But, if you want to know about how I see Niall I’m happy to talk.”

“Yeah um sure if you’re okay with it.”

“Sure. Well let me think. Niall as you’ve seen tonight is very closed off, and very quiet. Because of that the other boys here, and I admit I never stopped them, have played pranks on him. He never stands up for himself, and it makes him such an easy target for the others. I’ve noticed more and more he sticks to himself at home.

I guess I just never realized that he wasn’t with us. All the time we play video games, or we all go to the movies. And Niall is never with us. I imagine ever since the other boys have started pranking him, and teasing him, he has put himself from their reach.  I never realized until this past week. And now I’ve been keeping an eye on him”

“Do you mind me asking why you’re just starting to realize now? I don’t mean to sound rude” I ask him.

“No its fine. I feel absolutely awful that I’m just opening my eyes to how Niall is. I never stuck up to him because I guess I never really looked at him in the light I do now. Yeah the jokes can be funny, and they were all pretty harmless, so I never really thought. Oh wow. How does Niall feel about this? You know.

But actually, Saturday night I came to the realization. The boys were going to prank Niall in his sleep. I joined them to watch, not really aware of what there plans were.

So what they did was they soaked his sheets a lot. And they also tied down his hands and his feet. At first Niall was barely waking up. He must have been pretty tired. Then though one of the boys- I can’t remember who- but they got water and they were straddling on top of him. And Niall woke up and he started to freak out.

I just remember putting an end to the prank. None of the other boys really saw how upset Niall was. But I did. He was thrashing around, and he was searching the room with large eyes, and so desperate.

Niall was completely soaked and very much upset. I took care of him and tried to help him as much as I could.

That’s when I realized how upset he was. He wouldn’t let me come very close to him, and he was barely into it. He didn’t want to go back to bed, and it was just really eye opening. I might not have been there for him in the past, but I know from now on I can’t let the other boys do anything to him.”

I’m really shocked to hear his story, is very well an understatement. Tom has given me the image of poor scared Niall, soaking wet in the middle of the night. I can see him standing there in the dark. If I had my way I would run to his room right now and snuggle with him.

That’s not an option though. And Niall would definitely not like it.

“Wow that’s sad” I finally respond. I’m really at a loss of words.

“I know.”

Then it hits me. The whole plan with Amy. I’m here not only to befriend Niall for my benefit, but I’m here to help Niall. And Tom seems like he really wants to help Niall as well. So I tell him the story and why I actually joined them for dinner tonight.

At first he seems a bit appalled by my reasoning. When I’m done explaining he’s more happy.

“I’m really glad you’re here then Liam. And I’m happy you told me. I’m hoping I can join in on the plan as well.”

“Yeah I don’t see why not. Maybe it’ll help Niall even more since I can’t be his only friend all the time.”

He agrees and then we settle on easier topics to talk about. By the time I leave their house it’s closer to 10:30 and I’m feeling a lot more at ease about this whole thing.

The entire car trip home, I think about small Niall covered in all those covers, and I think about Tom’s story. I’m going to help Niall, now it’s even more definite.

 

As I walk into my entry way I’m humming a tune I heard on the radio. The night has been a good one, and now my bed seems like the best place to be.

“Well well well..” a loud voice startles me. Louis. He really is still here. I completely forgot.

“It’s a bit late isn’t it mate?” He smirks, tapping an imaginary watch. “It’s almost 11, where have you been?”

“ughh” I groan. The night has been a good one, and I was really anticipating my bed. Louis won’t let me get any shut eye until I explain. That is the one thing I know about Louis. Once he is adamant about something, there is no stopping him. I remember one time we had a busy schedule planned for Louisiana. There was in fact no time to stop in the city. But, Louis could not comprehend that. He begged and he begged. Of course, Louis got his way, and a shopping spree was planned for the city.

“Alright what do you want to know?” I ask.

“Where did you go? Who were you with?”

I tell Louis all about Mrs. Greene and the orphanage. Then I tell him about Niall and our plan.

“aww that’s cute.” He coos, “But are you sure you’re going to be able to help Niall? I mean we have a busy schedule.”

“I know but I’m positive I’ll be able to help him.”

“That’s good Liam.”

We talk for a bit longer until Louis finally lets me go to sleep. And if I close my eyes and envision Niall as I’m about to fall asleep, no one has to know.

 

**Tom’s P.O.V**

“Yo dude where’ve you been?” my friend Andy cheers as I walk up to the bench on the side of my high school. It’s barely 8am and I have no idea how anyone could be so awake, nevertheless cheerful.

“Hey man”

“How was your weekend?”

“It was pretty boring. My mum made us attend a charity event.”

“You should have hit me up afterwards; there was a chill party at Greg’s”

“Damn I wish I had”

Andy and I talk for a bit until we have to go separate ways for class. I have maths first and it nearly puts me asleep every day. During the lesson I think back to my weekend.

The charity event was boring. Mum kept getting up to talk to her friends. And the audience was mainly younger kids.

But what really bugged my mind was the prank that went down that night. The boys always taunt Niall and play pranks on him. This definitely wasn’t the first time.

I just can’t get his scared look out of my mind. I had to do something. The rest of the boys, when they get the chance, now taunt me for standing up for him. They were really scaring him though. I couldn’t just sit there and watch.

Now I just can’t get Niall out of my mind. He’s always been quiet and reserved. We never, none of us, tried getting to know him. Or tried including him. Now I’m wondering maybe if there’s something more to Niall then we all choose to see.

 

When I get home from school I’m starving. I had lunch at school but there somethings about school that just makes me hungry. Niall is at the kitchen table when I enter. He’s reading some book, and I don’t think he’s noticed that I’ve come in. I can’t say the same for Jake and Elyar. They’ve come in to make a snack. There so noisy Niall most definitely can’t concentrate on his book.

“How come you weren’t in school today, Niall?” someone asks. That’s strange. Niall wasn’t in school? He says Sara is over talking with mum at the moment. That makes sense.

Niall seems at ease right now. I wonder if it has something to do with Sara visiting.

 

“Boys! Dinner is ready now!” mum calls from the bottom of the stairs. When I reach the base I see someone standing beside mum. He’s one of those guys from a band that was at the charity event. I think.

“This is Tom. And Tom this is Liam from One Direction.” I wave and greet him with a kind smile. I have no idea what he is doing here. Mum usually does not invite guests over dinner. Nevertheless people we barely know. This is weird.

I can’t imagine what Niall is going to think. Niall is usually closed off, it takes several tries for mum to get him to talk. Now put a stranger in the room. This is going to be rough for him, I can already see it now.

After waiting for Niall to come down to dinner, it seems he hasn’t heard mums calls. Now I’m making my way upstairs in search of him.

He’s sleeping on the couch in the sitting room. There’s some cooking show on the television, I guess it was boring. I don’t really want to wake him. He looks like he could really use the sleep. Mum would kill me though if I don’t get him to come down.

“Niall” I shake his shoulder but nothing.

“Come on Niall it’s dinner time” he starts to wake up. He starts rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I feel a bit bad having to wake him up. And him being so comfortable. Liam at the dinner table will definitely ruin it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how I can improve!
> 
> all the love .. April xx
> 
> Next update- Thursday Aug 6th (sorry its a bit longer than normal.. i have otra on Wednesday so im going to be really busy till its over)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Hope you enjoy the chapter :) I think the beginning is pretty cute! Comments, kudos, bookmarks always welcome :D
> 
> -April

 

 

**Niall’s P.O.V**

As I peer my eyes open the room is surrounded in darkness. I can’t make out anything. My nose feels stuffed, and my lungs feel tight. I must be sick. My comforter is covering me. I don’t even remember coming into my room last night. Slowly getting out of bed I pray the floor doesn’t tilt, like the walls seem to be doing around me. Successfully, I reach the door which is open. I slightly turn around and see the other boys aren’t in the room. That’s strange. Usually I wake up before them. They’re gone though. And mum usually wakes me up.

Oh well I need to get ready for school. We’re presenting our projects in English today. And since I wasn’t there yesterday, I’m sure I’m going to have even more to make up.

Once in the hall I head towards the stairs. I’ll have breakfast then I’ll come back upstairs to get dressed. Maybe even having breakfast will make me feel better.

“Niall, where are you going?” Tom’s voice calls from behind me. I turn around slowly, because the floor and the walls are still taunting me.

Tom is dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. That’s odd.

“To have breakfast” I say pointing towards the kitchen. Where else would I be going?

Suddenly I feel even more tired. It’s like falling down the stairs. As you lay at the foot of the stairs, all the pain overwhelms you. But, instead of pain, I was exhausted. Tom was still acting strange, and I really don’t have the energy to figure out what he wants from me.

I sink to the first stair, I could use a quick break before breakfast. Yeah, I will just rest my legs before I attempt the climb down.

“Niall, what do you mean going for breakfast?” he sits down beside me, and has this worried face on. If anyone should be worried it should be me. Tom is acting stranger by the second.

“I don’t know breakfast is for the morning. It’s morning. That’s what we do in the morning.” I state. I don’t need any more answers from him. I stand up, a lot quicker than I thought. But then I’m slipping. My foot, or my shoe, I don’t even know it must have gotten caught. I anticipate the cold floor to catch me, but it’s not cold. Definitely not the floor.

“Woah Niall. Be careful” Tom has me in his grip. Then I can feel his hands swiping across my cheek. What is he doing that for? He must want to hurt me. I freeze up. I’m stuck in his grasp, I can’t run. I’m hopeless.

“Hey hey. It’s okay. I’m just checking your forehead. I think you’re sick Niall. It’s not the morning. In fact it’s not even midnight yet. Let me get you back to bed.”

But that doesn’t make sense. How could it only be midnight? I don’t understand.

“No I need to go to school. I have to present” I protest. I try to move out of his way, but he’s still holding my waist.

“Let go” I pout.

“Come on your exhausted. School will still be there in the morning.”

I can’t struggle anymore. My weight is being lifted off the floor and I’m in Tom’s arms. I clench my eyes shut. He could be taking me to his room to hurt me. Yeah that must be it. But I’m in his arms wouldn’t he have hurt me already. I can feel myself yawn, and my thoughts drifting away.

“Here Niall I need to take your temperature. Keep this under your tongue.” I feel something trying to grab my tongue. I snap my eyes open.

“Huh” Tom is hovering above me. I’m in bed. But I told him about school. I can’t miss another day.

“Niall stop struggling. I need to take your temperature.” He kneels by my side on the bed and blocks my arms from swatting at him.

Tom successfully takes my temperature. “God you’re burning up. You’re sick Niall. I’m going to let mum know. Now lie back down and go to sleep, okay?”

I frown. I might be sick. But school…, and I can’t let Tom trick me. He starts walking towards the door, and I sit up. Here’s my chance.

“Niall stop. Lay back down. Am I going to have to sit here until you fall back asleep?” He doesn’t wait for an answer he sits on the floor by the door. I’m fighting to stay awake, but my eyes keep shutting close.

 

**Tom’s P.O.V**

After dinner and spending the night with Liam, I’m ready to head to bed. I’m really surprised by all he has told me. I didn’t realize mum is so adamant to help Niall. I mean sure she helps us all, but I figured she thought Niall was a lost cause. I think that’s how all the boys think of him to. Liam said she wants to help Niall, and he does to. Being a part of their plan will be good. I don’t know where this feeling has come from, but I really want Niall to trust me, and I really want him and me to be close.

I’m going to tell mum in the morning that I know of her plan. I’ll tell her before we all leave for school. This way she’ll have time to think about it.

Liam seems like a really good lad. I just met him, but I trust him with Niall. He wanted to carry Niall, and while I wanted to jump in and do the same I let him.

I don’t know what this entirely means, but I think me and Liam can become really close to.

 

I’m heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I first see Niall by the stairs. What could he possibly be doing at this time? And he looks a bit unsteady, like any minute now he’s gonna collapse.

“Niall where are you going?”

He’s talking about going downstairs for breakfast. What is he talking about, it’s barely midnight. He looks exhausted and I reach the step he’s on to sit down beside him.

He’s searching all around but he doesn’t focus on me. He keeps mumbling about school and breakfast. He must be sick or something. He’s delirious.

“Come on Niall back to bed” he unsuccessfully tries to release from my grasp, but I’m too strong and he’s too out of it.

I lead him into bed, and he’s fighting sleep. I have to poke the thermometer into his mouth and hold it there to actually get his temperature. And turns out he does have a fever, like I suspected. I need to tell mum.

“Niall go to sleep. I need to tell mum about your fever.” I start to turn away but I hear his sheets rustling.

“Niall stop. Lay back down. Am I going to have to sit here until you fall back asleep?” I don’t wait for an answer. Niall can be very stubborn when he doesn’t get his way. So I sit on the floor by the door. I watch his eyes keep fluttering open and closed. And in a few short minutes he’s sleeping.

 

“Mum” I whisper pushing open her door. Mum is watching television and is not obviously sleeping like she said she would be.

“hey love. What’s up?”

“Niall has a fever, I just checked.”

“oh no”

“I found him trying to go downstairs for breakfast. He must be out of it”

“he’s sleeping now?” I nodded than started to retreat to my room.

“Wait Tom, how did you boys like Liam?”

“He was nice. Oh I was talking with him without the rest of the boys in my room and he filled me in on your plan. I want to help. I want to earn Niall’s trust as well. I think it’ll help him having someone close at home, and then Liam, you know.”

She looks surprised. I don’t know if she is more surprised that I knew about the plan, or that I want to help.

“That’s great Tom. Liam told you everything then? I think that would be good!” she smiled.

“Yeah so I guess Niall is going to miss school again tomorrow?”

“Yeah I guess so. Maybe you can see if Liam wants to hangout with you at the house one day, you know what I mean?”

That would work out. Me and Liam could become really close friends and we can both put effort into Niall joining us.

**Niall’s P.O.V**

Mum has just brought me in steaming hot soup. Turns out I woke up this morning and I’m sick. I’m burning hot but I feel cold. In what world does that even make sense? I’m like a walking paradox. Actually I’m a lying down paradox, because after attempting to get out of bed once, with the room spinning and my legs weak, I haven’t tried again. Lying in bed sick isn’t so bad because I’m all alone, save for mums constant attention. But, being home means no school. I’m grateful not to deal with all the bullies. Yet, I’m missing out on my presentation, and I bet Johnny is mad.

He didn’t want to hurt me when I worked with him last. Now, I’m not so positive.

Being stuck in bed all day also means that I’m bored out of my mind. Yeah for the first few hours I caught up on my sleep. Now it’s just past noon, and I’m restless. We don’t have a television in this room, so I can’t entertain myself that way. And reading doesn’t appeal to me right now.

“Hi love, did you finish your soup?” mum questions.

“Yeah” I wonder if she can hear the boredom in my tone. Is that kind of thing sensible? What if she does hear it? I’m a burden to her today. Yesterday she had to stay home to speak with Sara for me, and now she can’t leave the house because I’m sick.

I can’t stop the frown from appearing on my face.

“Mum do you want to go out? Do you have errands to run? Because I’ll be fine here on my own.”

“No, no love. I don’t want to leave you, and I definitely don’t have to. In fact I was just coming in here to ask if you would like to play a card game. You’re stuck in bed today, and well it would be nice to spend some time with my youngest love.”

I can actually feel my face getting red. I’m going to blame it on me being sick, but I think it’s from embarrassment.

I feel a bit giddy though. Mum wants to play a game with me. Usually she is always busy doing work, and ushering around the older boys. Today it’s just me and mum. I just hope I don’t mess it up.

 

Mum and I play several long games of war. When I say long games, I mean hour long games. That card game takes a lot of energy. Being sick, well I didn’t have much energy to start with. By the end of the last game, my arms ache from my sitting up position, and my eyes are drooping. It’s a quarter after 2pm and the rest of the boys shall be home soon.

“Why don’t you go to sleep now, love? I’ll bring you in your dinner later.”

The day turned out to be the opposite of boring. It was nice spending time with mum. And I felt myself, my inner self at that, starting to relax. The more I contemplated the ways mum could get mad, the more I realized I was thinking silly. Mum wanted to hang out with me. I could not screw up in her eyes. So falling asleep, I felt content.

 

When I wake up the next time, my door is being pushed open. Tom comes in with a tray of food. Behind him is Liam. Wait what? Why is Liam here? My eyes widen. I’m sure of it. I did not expect him. The content feeling before, yeah that’s out the window. I have made a fool out of myself in front of Liam so many times. He seems to keep coming back for more. I don’t understand.

“Here you go Niall.” Tom places the tray over my lap. We’re having chicken and noodles. If Liam wasn’t in the room I would let go the smile that is begging to come out.

“How are you feeling?” Tom sits down on the bed, and Liam hovers behind him. Liam is confident. Well I mean he should be considering he is famous. But, he barely knows me, and he stands there like he is part of the family.

“Better”

“That’s good. Mum said you’ve been pretty bored. When you’re done eating do you want to play a game with me and Liam?”

I’m trapped. Playing a game with Liam and Tom means interacting with them. I feel so uncomfortable just lying here with them in the same room. If I decline though, will they get mad? Or maybe they’ll make fun of me?

I have to say yes. It’s the only option.

“Sure” I make out.

“Okay we’ll find a game and we’ll be back in a bit, so you have time to eat.”

 

This whole situation is weird. Why does Tom keep seeking me out. Before this past weekend Tom hasn’t interacted with me at all. Ever since the prank. That must be it. Maybe he feels bad. Or this is a new plan to prank me, just a really long process.

And Liam. Why does he keep coming back? And now he’s close with Tom. How did that happen? Maybe Liam is in on the plan to.

“Hey are you ready to play now?” They come back in carrying different boxes of games. I eye the monopoly box and hope we play that. I’m very competive, winning the most amount of money is always nice.

“Alright what game do you want to play?”

“Umm” I shrug and gesture towards Liam, “You can pick.”

“Well okay. Thanks Niall. How about we play Monopoly?”

Yes yes yes. So far Liam has great taste in board games. Tom goes along with the plan. I pick to play as the dog piece. I always pick the dog. It’s so fricking cute. Liam plays as the hat and Tom plays as the car.

We play for a while. I’m trying to focus on the game as much as I can. Tom and Liam talk about all sorts of things. Occasionally Tom asks me questions. He’s trying to include me. And I guess I could appreciate that. But, at the same time both of their attention on me is a lot. When I answer them their eyes are glued on mine. It makes me really nervous.

“So Tom you still want to go see a movie on Saturday?”

“Yeah definitely!” Tom cheers.

“You should join us Niall.” Liam smiles and maybe I’m just imagining it but I think he just inched closer to me.

They want me to go a movie with them. It’s nice. But, a movie in the dark? In the dark anything could happen. What if they do something? Stop it Niall you’ve been with them a lot now and they haven’t done a thing. But what if I see people from school? And what if they try and hurt me and Liam and Tom see? Would they be embarrassed to be with me? Or maybe they would join in?

There waiting for an answer. It seems like I’m always trapped with them. I want to trust them. But, can I really?

_No Niall you can’t trust them. You’re not worth it. They’re going to realize that eventually._

“Why don’t you come with us, if you end up not enjoying the movie we can always leave” Liam smiles again. He always smiles at me, and his brown eyes beg me to smile along with him.

I nod. I may as well go along with them. If I don’t they will be offended maybe.

“Great!”

Tom leaves the room to go to the bathroom. Suddenly the room feels a lot smaller. I’ve been stuck in bed all day, but now with Liam so close, the walls seem to be closing in on me. I don’t want to be alone with Liam. Last time I was alone with Liam I embarrassed him.

“Are you feeling better, Niall?” He smiles sympathetically. I nod again. I don’t trust my voice to speak.

But I don’t feel much better. I did feel better before. With Liam my thoughts are all over.

All three days I’ve spent with him he has not shown any reason not to be afraid of him. But I do. He’s famous, and not only that but he’s older, and he seems pretty smart. While, I’m not any of those things.

I really hope Tom gets back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was a bit short. But i feel we're starting to get somewhere.. lots more  
> Niam to come :D 
> 
> -April xx
> 
> Next update- Saturday August 8th 2015


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry guys. I'm such a let down this update. Not only is it late, but its another  
> filler type chapter. I've been battling with something like writers block.. so its a bit chalky. And it's  
> short to :( 
> 
> The good news is.. I do have a plan for this story, I just need to put it into words.. the hard part lol
> 
> Anyway please enjoy it :) xx

**Niall’s P.O.V**

My breaths are getting more shallow. Liam has been sitting here with me, and we haven’t talked again. He doesn’t seem to mind the silence. If anything he is using the time to look around my room. This quiet is overwhelming. I feel like every intake of breath from me, he can hear. And every twitch of my leg he can feel. I feel so embarrassed. It’s kind of like sitting in a dark room with a spotlight trained on you.

Tom is taking forever. And I really need him to come back. I’ll close my eyes and pretend to be resting. Maybe then Liam will get the hint to leave. It’s mean, but this silence and embarrassment is too strong.

I can feel his eyes surveying my body. How? I don’t know. My eyelids are closed, but it’s like I have an exra sense to this kind of thing.

Then I hear footsteps coming into to the room.

“Ahh I’m back sorry making you wait” Tom, but then he must notice my eyes are closed because he softens his voice, “is he sleeping?”

“yeah I think so.” Liam says.

“Oh. I was really gone that long?”

“I guess Niall was still tired from being ill.”

I feel the bed shift and I think there leaving the room. I make the mistake of opening my eyes a second to soon because as Tom is about to leave the room he turns around and catches me.

Luckily, for some reason he does not come back. I was fooling with them. If anything he should be angry. But, he lets it go. And I hear his bedroom door close.

Now I’m alone. Just me and my thoughts. Today was an interesting day, to say the least. And since I slept a majority of it, I’m rather awake. It’s only 8:30pm and all of the boys are out, besides Liam and Tom.

Stealthily getting out of bed I rush towards the sitting room. And to my relief no one is inside. I figure maybe some tv will be enough entertainment to last me the rest of the night.

 

Hours must past because I hear the front door slam shut. Our house isn’t very large, therefore you can mostly hear everything that goes on. I hear footsteps running up the stairs and then one of the doors shut close. Looking out the window it’s pretty dark outside. Must be like 10pm.

Trying not to make too much noise I enter the hallway and head back towards my room. When I get there the door is shut, and too my utter disbelief its locked.

This is not the first time I’ve been locked out of our bedroom. Jake and Elyar are always wrapped up in their own little worlds that they forget that I have a bed in there to.

Sighing, I’m not sure my options. One, I could go into mums room and ask her for help. But, that would mean possibly having to disturb here sleep. I’ve already ruined her day enough. Another option is knocking on the door, until someone finally opens up. The risk in that is waking the other boys or mum from different rooms. Also, Jake or Elyar, or even both, will probably get mad. The last option is returning back to the sitting room for sleep.

The couch in the sitting room is not a proper place to sleep. But, I’ve fallen asleep there before, so it wouldn’t be much a struggle. Besides, maybe sleeping in the sitting room is better this way. If I got one of the other boys sick, I’d surely get yelled at.

Lying down I count the cracks in the ceiling. I’m still not very tired. Just as I’m about to surrender to sleep a creak in the floorboard awakens me. When I peer up towards the door I see someone.

“Niall is that you?” it’s Ray and he is carrying  a dvd case.

I sit up quickly. What would he think if he knew I was planning on sleeping in here? He’d probably laugh and tell me I was such a baby.

“I’m going to watch a movie in here.” See Niall, you’re in the way. I quickly jump up nod my head. I know that’s my cue to leave.

As I shut the door behind me I’m met with the dark hallway. My bedroom door is still closed, probably still locked. The sitting room is taken. I don’t know where else to go.  No Niall do not bother mum. At the end of the hallway is Ryan and Tom’s room.  The door is wide open and I can see the shine of the light.

I quietly walk towards there room. I don’t know what I’m doing. This is definitely not the kind of situation I want Tom or Ryan to know about. Tom has been so nice, and respectful to me. But, my situation is definitely something he would normally laugh at.

Once I get to the door I hear two voices.

“Yeah I think it’ll work out great.”

“I hope so. But, I really think it’s going to take a lot of work because, the few minutes you were gone he completely tensed up”

Oh my God. Liam is still over. Tom and Liam are in there. And who are they talking about? I think there talking about me. I just knew it. They’re planning something. The kids at school talk about me. My brothers talk about me. Now Tom is talking about me with Liam. I knew Liam thought I was a freak.

With that I quickly walk down the stairs. The kitchen has nothing to offer to me. My room is locked. The sitting room is being occupied. The only real thing I want to do right now is get away. So I head outside just me and my thoughts.

 

**Tom’s P.O.V**

After Niall “went” to sleep, me and Liam headed back to my room. Niall must have been uncomfortable with Liam so he faked sleep to get him away. I told Liam this and he agreed. After talking for a bit and lounging around it was getting quite late. We clarified on the movie time and I walked Liam down to the front door.

Coming back upstairs I decided I should check on Niall. Maybe he was still awake and I could ask him about before. I know confronting Niall isn’t very nice, and will definitely make him uncomfortable, but I think maybe he might be willing to talk.

I tried to open his room but the door was locked. Strange. I knocked twice and jake yelled, “What?”

“Open up.”  Jake’s really an idiot for yelling. It’s late at night, and Niall is probably sleeping if Jake and Elyar are both already in there. Or he was sleeping.

Jake opens the door and I step inside. Elyar is listening to music in his bed, and Jake has books scattered across his bed. But, Niall isn’t in the room.

“Where is Niall?”

“I don’t know.”

“You haven’t seen him?”

“No I don’t know what the kid does with his time?”

Well he’s a real help. I next check Ray’s room. It’s stupid to think Niall would be in there. Niall does not get along with any of the boys. When I find his room empty I check the sitting room.

Inside Ray is watching some scary movie.

“Ray?”

“Huh?” He pauses the movie and turns around.

“Have you seen Niall?”

“yeah. The kid was acting weird.”

“Where’d he go?”

“I don’t know. Why do you care?”

I shrug off his answer and turn away. Maybe after all my attempts Niall is actually just in the kitchen. Yeah, I probably walked right past him before. The kitchen is empty when I get there. I have no idea where Niall is. And that unsettles me a lot than I would admit to the rest of the guys.

Niall never sneaks out of the house. Last I knew he didn’t have any school friends, so where could he possibly be?

 

I’m sitting out on our front stoop waiting for Niall to return home. It’s a little past 11pm, and I’m getting a bit tired. I don’t understand why Niall would leave in the night like this. Did something happen to him? He seemed fine before.

I hear footsteps before I see him. When I do see him, I feel this sense of anger swirl inside of me. I have no idea where it comes from, but it’s ready to be directed at Niall.

“Where were you?” I try and level out my voice. The sensible side of me knows I’m not going to get anywhere yelling at Niall.

He shrugs his shoulders and locks his gaze on the floor. When he saw me, he looked like a deer trapped in the middle of the road. He looked like he was just waiting for me to come and hurt him.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll make us some hot chocolate, you look cold.” I don’t wait for any response, because I know he won’t give one. Halfway through the door I turn around to make sure he is following me.

“So what were you doing out?” I ask again. We’re sitting at the kitchen table, and Niall has no chance to escape now. I’m going to get an answer out of him, and he knows it.

He shrugs again. “I just needed a bit of fresh air.”

I don’t think he’s quite telling the truth. He looks very tired, and he’s not focusing on me, so I let his answer slide.

“Did you have fun playing monopoly before with me and Liam?”

Niall seemed to enjoy it. He was so involved in being the banker, that I think he forgot in the moment that we were in the same room as him.

“Yeah it was fun.”

“Good. How about we head up to bed now? It’s getting really late, and you were sick today.”

He agrees, and we head up the stairs. I watch him walk into his room, and I leave to head to my own.

 

**Niall’s P.O.V**

My first class of the day is English. I take my seat in the front of the class and wait for all the students, and our teacher, to file in. I always manage to get to class early. Something about walking in late gives me nerves. It’s bad enough sitting in the front when I imagine everyone’s eyes are on the back of my head.

I can’t stop thinking about how I missed school yesterday. I don’t know what Johnny is going to do when he sees me. I’m hoping he’ll just walk along by, and completely forget I exist.

A lot of kids ignore my existence. But, the time is ticking, and Johnny still isn’t here. My hands feel so sweaty. And the room seems to be getting hotter and hotter.

Suddenly my teacher slides to the front of the classroom.

“Good morning everyone” he cheers.

A few kids respond back, but the majority are finishing up conversations with there friends.

“So today we are going to start a new lesson. All of the presentations are completed, and you will know your grades by the end of the week. With that being said, let’s start..”

Johnny does not come to class. By the middle of the hour my hands aren’t so sweaty, and I’m feeling a little bit less tense.

The bell rings and the class flee out. I wait for the crowd, before I even attempt to leave my seat. If I had gotten up in the middle of the row, I probably would have been pushed down, or knocked into.

Now I have lunch. Lunch for me means eating in the very back of the building, where no one can find me. It’s easier that way. I can quickly eat, than I can think without the feel of people judging all around me.

Today though, someone is sitting in my usual spot. When I creep closer I notice who it is. One of the many kids who pick on me. Evan Adams.

“Niall just the mate I wanted to see” He smirks, pushing himself up off the dirt ground. I’m frozen. How did he find my spot? And more importantly what is he going to do?

“Aww come on Niall. I know you don’t talk much, but a simple hello would be nice.” He creeps closer, and I really wish my legs would step back. He’s towering over me now. I have to tilt my head up to look at his face.

“So tiny Niall. Anyway, I just wanted to have some fun with you, that’s all.” He snides. He wraps his arms around my shoulders, and leads me over to the nearest tree. Suddenly my back is in pain, the tree to thank for that.

Evan is moving fast. One minute I’m standing the next my head is resting on the floor. He’s laughing by this point. His obnoxious chuckles echoing in the air.

“Poor niall, the objective of fun is playing along. You’re giving me too much credit you know. But, hey, who am I to object.” He’s kneeling down and he’s slapping me in the face.

Hot. Red. That’s what I feel and see, as he walks away. My eye must be swelling up by now. But, I can’t bring myself to care. The bullies always aim for areas that won’t show. Evan though, he doesn’t care the slightest. Now I just got to draw all the attention away from me.

 

When I get home mum is in the kitchen. She’s whistling, and the sink is running. I manage to get up to my room. I quickly pull myself under the covers and lie on my stomach. I hide my face in the pillow.

I need to develop an excuse for my face. And very soon.

At some point the door swings open and both Jake and Elyars voices travel throughout the room.

 “I’m telling ya man, it was the coolest thing ever” Jake crows.

“Nah. I’ve seen that chick before.. she’s nothing like Andrea”

They continue talking. They don’t bother to see that I’m lying in my bed. Nor do they bother to break their conversation.

I think it’s the shifting of my foot on my creaky bed that draws their attention.

There conversation halters for a brief second, before there at it again. This time I can hear them leaving the room. Thank God.

I just want to be alone right now. The disappointment of last night aches. But, my new bruises overpower. My problems just keep piling on. I just want a break, a break consisting of lots of sleep, and no one.

 

My silence is interrupted eventually. Mum comes in and rests her hand on my back.

“Niall love, it’s dinner time.”

I mumble a response. I’m wishing she could just sense that I don’t want to eat. She doesn’t.

“come on love. You missed family dinner last night. Up, up” she pats me again.

“Fine. I’ll be right down.” I sigh out. I need to hide my bruises. But, how? In the movies the kids always put makeup, so I figure it’s worth a shot. Before I head down I stop in mum’s room and apply some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too horrible. Sorry for changing P.O.V.s so much.. once again thanks to my writers block.
> 
> Next update- Friday August 15th (hopefully)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry for the wait. I have ideas and goals for this story.. it's just been hard writing this chapter... wasn't really sure the best way to get this out. Anyway, i finally did it. So i hope you guys think it is okay!

**Niall’s P.O.V**

Dinner is going as well as it possibly can. None of the boys have paid me any mind. So my bruised eye has gone unnoticed. Dinner is almost over, and I’m starting to feel a bit more at ease. My bedroom is waiting for me, and with added luck, I should get it to myself.

I overheard Jake telling Ryan about some club event or something. If that’s so, then most likely Jake and Elyar won’t be in our room till really late.

Mum has just gotten up to clear her dishes. Now’s my chance to escape.

I quickly jump up and head towards the stairs.

“Niall wait!” I hear mum call before I can cross over the threshold. Ugh. Just great. I was so close. What could she want?

I turn back around and head towards the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“I have a few things to talk with you about- so once I’m done with the dishes, can you come down to the living room? We need to talk, alright?”

Oh no. Why does she want to talk to me? What did I do? I must have done something wrong. It’s really going to happen; mum is going to get rid of me. She probably has finally had enough and she has found me a new orphanage. That’s probably it. I’m such a screw up.

Maybe she even noticed my eye. How could I possibly think I could get away with covering up a bruised eye? I’m horrible. She knows I get beat up now. She’s going to mock me to. She’s going to tell me I’m too weak for her family.

I numbly nod, when she moves a bit closer to me. I then turn and rush up the stairs. I have a couple minutes before my doom. Mum never takes long to do the dishes. Maybe I should prepare my room now? If I gather everything up, and mum tells me I can’t stay here any longer, I can try to be strong and just leave, already ready.

I quickly find my duffle bag underneath my bed. When I first came her, and Sarah left me in this room. She set up all my things, and placed it under the bed. It was a horrible experience. Sarah was leaving, and all I could think about how was I was going to be alone. That bag was the last thing she did before she walked out.

I don’t know how I can even try and smile at that memory. Especially at a time like this.

_Niall you should have expected this. I’ve told you.. you are worthless._

Once I’ve piled a lot of clothes in the bag, and I’ve set my fleece blanket beside it, I head downstairs. I don’t know how mum will tell me the news. But, I know whatever tone she uses, it is going to hurt.

I may not confide in mum. And maybe I believe she deserves a better son than me. But, it’s going to ache being without her.

I sit on the couch, taking in the details of the room. I’ve been here for about 11 years, and I’ve never looked at it, like I am now. The walls are a pretty yellow color with hard wood flooring. With only socks beneath my feet, I remember the times when I was really young and I would slide across the floor. Back then I was free.

My tragic past still existed, but at that time I didn’t realize how worthless I really am.

Mum comes in with a light smile on her face. She must be bracing herself for the conversation we’re going to have.

“So Niall. I didn’t really get a proper chance to ask you how your time went with Sarah, so how’d it go?”

And what. Why is mum talking about Sarah? Could Sarah have something to do with this. Omg. Does Sarah finally see how pitiful I am? Did she tell mum that I should move out?

But I told Sarah everything. I opened up to her. Sarah has only shown me respect. She told me she loved me, like the son she would never have. So that’s it right? Sarah was lying. She always talks with mum afterwards so this must be it.

“It went good” I shrug. I don’t know what to say. More importantly, I don’t know what mum wants to hear. If I knew what words to say, maybe she wouldn’t want to get rid of me.

“That’s good. I know you really like when she comes” she smiles. “Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about an idea Sarah gave me.” She pauses, and she looks at me hopefully. This must be it. But, why does mum seem so happy?

I mean I know getting me out of here is for the better. But mum is smiling like none of these past years have affected her at all.

“So Sarah was telling me how you mentioned you like to sing, right?” I nod. I’m getting very confused. This doesn’t seem to be a conversation opener, to kick me out.

“Well…” Mum is interrupted by Jake and Ryan running down the stairs.

“Bye mum. We’re going to the school for a meeting” They shout, before banging the front door closed.

Mum doesn’t seem fazed. Me, I have to admit, I jumped in my seat a bit. I’m living in a house with other boys. Yet, loud noises still startle me.

“Anyway love, we were thinking if you would be interested in taking some singing lessons. I think it would be a great opportunity for you, and it would give you some peace from the house for a bit, don’t you think?”

Mum wants me to get singing lessons. Singing lessons. I told Sarah I liked to sing, but I never thought she would tell mum. My meeting with Sarah is not a hundred percent confidential, but I never thought she would tell mum about that. Surprisingly, I don’t feel offended. I can’t be mad at Sarah. Sarah is the only person that has been making me truly happy these past years. She just wants to help.

I haven’t said a word yet. I feel frozen. Half of me feels terrified. The other half of me feels giddy. Singing is my passion. I don’t have dreams of becoming famous or performing shows. I never did, because I knew it would never happen. But, singing, just letting the words fly out, it always brought me peace. I never have the chance to sing, because I don’t like anyone hearing me. In a home like this, I definitely can’t get any privacy to sing.

Singing lessons would be the opposite of that. I would have ample space to sing. It’s just the lessons part of the whole situation that freezes my muscles, and steals my air. A teacher would be listening, and they would be criticizing me. I don’t know how I could gain the confidence to sit through that. Nevertheless the teacher would be a stranger. I just don’t know.

“I want you to think about it, Niall. I know there’s positives and negatives to the whole thing, but at least think about it.. I’ll see what you think in a weeks’ time, alright?”

I give her a small smile. My head is starting to ache, and my muscles feel like they haven’t moved in a century. Here I came down the stairs thinking I would be sent away. Now mum has gone on to do other things, and she has left me to think about singing lessons.

My mind really does overreact.

**Liam’s P.O.V**

Louis is driving me off the walls. Actually, I think he is driving all of us off the walls. Harry is slumped on the couch, and Zayn is in the same position on the couch opposite. Louis is the only one pacing our dressing room floor. He keeps going back and forth, and honestly, the floor has probably not seen so much action in over a decade.

We just had an interview, and now we have a small photoshoot. After that, the Friday night is free to us.

Louis, Harry and Zayn are going out clubbing. I’m excited because tonight I’m going to see a movie with Tom and Niall. It’s been only 48 hours since I last saw the two of them, but it honestly feels so much longer.

Tom is such a nice guy. And I really enjoy getting to know him more and more. The lads are so much fun to hang out with, but it’s nice to find new friends to hang out with as well.

Louis, as I said, is driving me insane. He wants to know every little detail about my planned night. I unfornautely, had to tell him that I was seeing a movie with Tom and Niall. Of course, I had to explain again who they are, and what I’m spending so much time with them.

Now Louis is pacing back and forth and planning out an extravagant idea to get me with Niall. I let it slip that Niall has caught my eye.

“Ugh Louis sit down, you’re giving me a headache” Harry moans, placing his large hands over his head. Louis sticks out of his tongue of course. Harry doesn’t see him though.

Louis is finally sitting and I think we all are praying that it lasts.

“Come on boys, time for your picture shoot” Paul comes in. Just great.

Louis jumps up.

“Yes come on lads!” He skips to Harry and pulls him up off the couch.

 

I’m waiting outside the orphanage. Tom and Niall are going to come out any moment now. I’m excited for tonight. I haven’t been to the cinema in forever, nor have I been able to hang out with average lads.

“Hey Liam” Tom opens up the passenger door, while Niall does the same in the backseat.

“Hey guys!”

The ride to the cinema was short. We all decided on seeing “Jurassic world”. Well when I say ‘all of us’ I really mean me and Tom. Niall hasn’t spoken a word since he got into the car. I asked him if he was sure about seeing the movie and he just made a sound of approval.

“Do you want popcorn?” I ask Niall. Tom has gone to purchase our tickets and Niall is nervously searching the movie theater.

He looks up to me and nods his head. And that’s when I see his eye. It’s not totally obvious, but looking at him like I am, I notice a bruise. His eyelid has a purple tone to it. And that can only mean one thing, Niall got hurt.

“what happened to your eye?” I blurt out. The words just come out, I have no grasp over them. Niall looks so innocent standing under the floursent lights, and the blush- now spreading across his cheeks, is just a further reason why he doesn’t deserve any harm. I want to know who could possibly lay a hand on him.

This bruise does not see like it could happen from falling- it looks like it’s the affect of someone else.

Niall doesn’t answer me. In fact, he snaps his head away from my eyes. I don’t know what’s going through his mind. And I’m not going to figure out because Tom interrupts us with our tickets in his hands.

“Ready guys!” Then he sees I haven’t bought the drinks and snacks. “Where’s the popcorn?”

“I was just getting it” I cover. All of my strength is being used right now. It would be so easy to demand an answer from Niall. It would be so easy to tell Tom right here and right now, what is going on. But, this is one of those situations that need to be averted.

We’re going in to see a movie that has been rated a really good one. And Niall deserves to see it in peace. From his scared expression now, I have doubt he will be able to enjoy it. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to do everything in my power to make him have a great time.

 

The movie has been really good so far. If I didn’t have so many questions and concerns for the lad sitting beside me, I would enjoy it to its full potential. From my peripheral view of Niall he has been engrossed in the movie.

He hasn’t touched the popcorn in Tom’s hands. But, Tom hasn’t seemed to notice. The both of them, are watching each scene like there actually there. Every intense scene, I smile internally. Niall keeps grabbing the arms of his chair, as if the movie chair would save him. It’s really cute.

Then I’m thinking about how it would feel so right to slide my hands to his. I would rip his grip from the chair and I would whisper to him, tell him, he could grab on to me as tight as he wanted.

That’s ridiculous though. Tonight is about letting Niall have fun. It’s about spending innocent time with him, so when I keep showing up, he isn’t afraid to trust me.

 

By the end of the movie I can safely say we’re tired. The dark cinema, and the adventure the actors go through, is enough to make us all yawn.

“How’d you guys like the movie?” we’re walking through the carpark towards my car.

“It was really good. What did you think, Niall?” Tom slows his pace down, as I do the same.

Niall looks up from the concrete. “It was good” He gives a hesitant smile. It’s a smile though. A smile, Niall actually smiled. It’s contagious enough for me to smile proudly right back at him. He must take notice of this because he quickly moves his attention back to the ground in front of him.

“Are you guys up for some ice cream? My mates and I have this tradition where we go out for ice cream after a movie.” I know Tom will agree. He’s in on the plan, and the more time we spend together, the more I think we are connecting.

“Yeah that’s sounds good.” Tom says as he and I both look towards Niall. To our surprise he is actually looking right at us, instead of avoiding our conversation.

 

A few minutes later I’m pulling into the Dairy Queen parking lot, and shutting off the car.

“what are you going to get?” I ask Niall who is walking beside me.

“I’m not sure.” He barely says. Then, “I don’t have any money actually.” He picks up his pace a bit, as if getting a few steps ahead of me will stop me from responding.

I fall in step beside him again.

“No Niall. I want you to get something; it was my idea to come here. And well I was planning on paying for you anyways”. The fact that Niall thought he wouldn’t get anything because he didn’t have any money is sad.

He’s so shut off, and so humble that he didn’t think I should pay for him. If the situation was different, I would think he was being cute.

I know he really didn’t expect me to pay though. He genuinely believes that I wouldn’t want to pay for him.

That’s the complete opposite. I want to pay for him. I want to pay for Tom. I want to pay all I can because Niall deserves it. He really does.

“But, no, I can’t accept your money. I don’t- I-I just, it’s okay.”

We’ve just entered the ice cream parlor. Tom is scanning the menu, and a few customers are lurking about.

“Niall its okay, love” I say. The endearment ‘love’ slips out. I didn’t mean to say it. Well I really did. Niall isn’t ready for that kind of thing though. He barely looks me in the eye. Ugh Liam. Stop moving so quick.

“I really want you to get some ice cream. Please Niall” pushing aside my embarrassment I focus on the situation at hand.

He finally nods, reluctant. It’s a win for me though. And boy does it feel good. Niall shyly order a cup of mint chocolate chip. He orders the small size, but when the girl behind the counter picks the right cup, I can’t bite my tongue. It’s so small. And damn I want Niall to have more.

“Actually miss, can you make that two mint chocolate chips, but can you change them to the medium size” I ask. She nods and starts to change the order.

Niall who is standing in front of me, just looking into the ice cream container, snaps his head back at me.

“I- Liam…” Niall says something, probably about me changing his ice cream size. I don’t care what he says. It’s not important. All my mind can focus on is the fact that Niall said my name.

“What did you guys get?” Tom joins us. I don’t even remember him leaving our side. Weird.

“Umm we both got mint chocolate chip” I supply. Niall has gone back to looking in the ice cream case.

“Here you guys go” The young girl holds out our ice cream, and I’m grabbing them and heading to the checkout.

Once all the ice cream is paid and Niall has taken his from my outreached hands, I guide us all to a table in the far back corner.

“This is really good. A lot better than what we get at home, right Niall?”

Niall nods, focusing on his spoon. Which I must mention is being licked by Niall’s cute tongue. He’s really too cute.

“It’s been a really nice night, Liam. Thanks for taking us.” Tom smiles, bringing his arms around my shoulders.

Then he turns to Niall.

“Hey you’ve got a bit of chocolate on your face”. Niall freezes. Then he’s trying to clean it off his face. He’s trying really hard. But, he keeps missing it.

“Here I’ll get it” “Here I’ll help you” Tom and I say at the same time. Niall looks up, and I cringe internally. Niall I felt was finally starting to relax. Now he’s looking at both of us. And he looks frightened.

Neither Tom nor I move to help Niall. It’s like one of those awkward situations in a hallway. One person chooses to go one way and the other person chooses to go the same way, and each person just awkwardly stops and tries for the other way. It’s like that, but it’s like Niall is our endpoint. And Tom and I don’t know who should go towards him first.

It’s been a few minutes of silence before Tom laughs. Then I can’t help but start laughing to.

“sorry Niall.” Tom says then he reaches for a napkin and guides it to where Niall has chocolate.

The flirt and daring Liam, side of me, wants to just slap the napkin out of Tom’s hand and use my own to help Niall.

I don’t do such a thing. I’m sensible. I want Niall. And I have to keep reminding myself. The first step to getting Niall is gaining his trust. And his trust is only going to come when he is comfortable and confident around me.

Besides, Tom is Niall’s brother. He needs to come before me, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Kudos, comments, bookmarks all appreciated. Another update very soon I promise xx


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been struggling with this chapter... I cut it really short and I'm so sorry. I've been really busy lately, and that's no excuse though. I've just been feeling like each chapter of this fic is getting worse an worse. 
> 
> I don't want to abandon it. I really do love the idea. i just need some sort of positivity or something. Anyway, try to enjoy this!

**Niall’s P.O.V**

I’ve really lucked out. After the night before and my scare with mum, the school day went quick. No one has mentioned my eye. I guess I really did hide it well enough. Now school is done for the week, and I have hours at home to kill before the movie with Liam and Tom tonight.

Although mums words from last night are weighing me down. Each hour it feels like more and more pounds are being added on. But, I do have time, mum said. And for once I’m really going to trust that.

My bed is so comfortable. Mum got me a new set of sheets and comforter and they’re so warm. I just want to lay here forever. The peaceful quiet is welcoming. School is constant voices, constant brushes against one another. Here in my bed it’s just me and the soft fabric.

It’s times like this very moment that I start thinking about my future. I’m only 15 and everyone always says ‘things change’. I just wonder what is going to happen. I’ll probably be one of the kids mum has to provide help to once I turn 18. Then I’ll be left on my own. I shiver at the thought of that.

I enjoy privacy. But, being completely alone is a different situation. I’m really scared.

“Niall” someone knocks on my door.

“Yeah?” I call out.

“Can I come in?” it’s Tom. Again. Yet, it’s funny. A few days ago I would cringe and shuffle under my blankets at the tone of his voice. I would never answer his calls. Here I am now though, and surprisingly I don’t feel scared. Tom has been so nice.

And I’m not exactly sure, but I think he wants to be my friend.

Tom enters, all dressed up. He’s in a red plaid shirt, and black skinny jeans. Is it time to go to the movie already? I check my alarm clock but its only 5pm.

“Are you excited for tonight?” He asks, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I nod. I don’t feel like using my voice. I know he’s making an effort with me, but I just can’t bring myself to speak. Besides, I’ll probably have to speak enough tonight as it is.

“That’s good. I think Liam’s going to get us around 7. So be ready then.” With that Tom gets up and turns to leave.

He stops at the door.

“Oh and Niall, I think you should wear your green jumper with your blue jeans, it brings out your eyes.” Tom smirks. “Because you know I think Liam has a bit of a crush on you”.

What does Tom mean? Liam can’t possibly have a crush on me? I’m so worthless and unattractive. And I stutter. Those are enough reasons to hate me. Tom must be joking around. Yeah that must be it.

When the time comes to get ready for our movie night, if I happen to wear my green jumper with my blue jeans, well it was the only thing I could find.

 

Tom has just gone off to get our tickets. Of course he left me with Liam. I trail behind Liam, letting him guide us to the popcorn stand. I’m silent, like always, it’s the only thing I’m good at.

“You want popcorn?” Liam speaks up, breaking my gaze from the people all around us.

I nod my head, briefly meeting his eyes.

“Wait, Niall, what happened to your eye?” Liam steps closer and slowly leans in to get a better look. I freeze in place. No no no. This was not supposed to happen. No one has noticed my eye as of yet. Out of all the people to question me, why does it have to be Liam?

I can’t possibly tell him the truth. He’s waiting on an answer.

Thankfully, before I can come up with an excuse Tom comes back with our tickets.

 

The film ends up being really good. I didn’t have any doubts that it wouldn’t be worth its ratings. All I heard about in school for the past few days is the movie. It was really enjoyable, and I was able to focus on the movie the majority of the time.

That didn’t mean Liam’s questioning stare, or his constant eyes on me, didn’t go unnoticed. Liam may be a popstar, and he may have a lot of fans. The one thing, I know for sure, Liam is lacking in the subtly department.

If I was more brave, I would have just demanded to know why he was staring at me all through the film. I’m not brave though. And honestly, I’m not sure I want to know why he was.

Maybe he was analyzing me, coming up with a list of things wrong with me. That’s probably what it is. He’s going to use that list against me. Once he thinks I’ve trusted him, wham! He’s going to use his mean words against me.

But, no. I won’t let that happen.

I won’t let him ask about my eye. I won’t tell him about me. I won’t do anything to make myself vulnerable.

 

After the movie Liam suggests we get ice cream. Tom agrees, and we are off. Ice cream sounds nice. I can’t deny it. It might mean spending just a bit longer with Liam, but it hasn’t been too bad so far, so I just need to hope for the best.

When we pull into the ice cream parlor, I feel my pockets for my money. I swore I brought some in case I needed it. My pockets are empty though. Dammit. This means no ice cream for me.

I slowly climb out of the car, silently cursing myself for not being prepared.

Then I notice Liam has fallen in step beside me. How’d that happen?

“What are you going to get?” He asks me, with that always present smile on his face.

“I don’t know” I start off, but wait no money, “I don’t have any money actually”. Then I quicken my pace, hoping he can get the message that I don’t want to talk no more.

Liam doesn’t get the message.

“no Niall, it was my idea to come here. I want you to get something. I’ll pay for it.” I groan internally. I can’t take his money. It just doesn’t feel right. I already let him pay for popcorn. And he’s already gone out of his way to invite me tonight.

I can’t forget that tonight was actually planned for just Liam and Tom.

_That’s right Niall. You’re the intruder on this outing. Remember Niall, they only invited you because they felt bad._

We’re already standing in front of the case of ice cream.

“Now Niall, what flavor do you want?” This is so unfair. I need to deny his offer. Suddenly Tom comes out of nowhere.

Tom steps in front of us an orders his. Once Tom gets his, and Liam orders, everyone is waiting on me.

My hands are starting to feel hot, and I can’t stand still.

“Niall it’s fine. Please order whatever you want. It’s no big deal.”

I’m tired of the spotlight on me. I quickly blurt out the mint chococlate chip ice cream, and then I step back. When it’s ready Liam grabs it and leads us all to the checkout counter.

Liam actually ends up paying for both me and Tom’s. We grab a seat in the far corner, and I focus on my ice cream. I feel so bad though. It’s only ice cream, and Liam is pretty rich. But, I don’t like this feeling of being paid for. It’s bad enough mum has to buy me stuff on the occasion.

I mean Liam did pay for Tom to. But, it’s different. Liam is friends with Tom. He and Tom were supposed to spend the night together. I’m not supposed to be in the equation.

“Hey Niall you got something on your lip” Tom points out. Oh no. As if this ice cream situation couldn’t get any worse. Liam can add messy eater on to his list.

I quickly grab a napkin, to clean up whatever mess I made.

“Wait you didn’t get it.” Tom points at my face again.

I guess my second attempt is no more successful than the first because Tom lets out a small laugh. He sends me a sympathetic smile.

“Here I’ll get it” Tom and Liam say at the same time.

I freeze again. Liam can’t touch my face. Oh my God. I’m internally acting like a teenage girl. But, Liam has already seen me embarrassed enough, this gesture, I just can’t have him help me.

Thankfully, Tom gets to me first. He quickly swipes his finger across my lips.

“There you’re good.” He pats my shoulder.

Everyone returns to eating their ice cream. I’m still frozen in my spot.

I really can’t wait to get home. I feel so awkward. I don’t know what thoughts are going through both Tom and Liam’s minds. I don’t doubt that they’ll laugh about me.

I haven’t forgotten about the other night, when I overheard Tom speaking to Liam. I’m convinced they were talking about me. It was something about a plan working.

Tonight has held no surprises, but I have to remain on edge. I don’t know what they could have planned for me.

 

Liam drops me and Tom off at our house.

“Bye Liam. Thank you so much inviting us tonight! It was really fun! Why don’t you text me when you’re free so we can hang out again.” Liam assures Tom that he will and then I’m sliding out beside Tom.

“Bye Liam” I softly say, quickly looking into the rolled down car window, than once I feel he heard me, I drop my gaze to the floor.

“Bye Niall. Thank you for coming with us. I really hope you had a good time, and you’ll join us next time I’m free.” Liam mimes my soft tone, and I catch him giving me a slight wave.

Awkwardly, I raise my hand to do the same.

“Goodnight Niall” Liam says one last time, as I turn away to follow Tom up the stairs.

 

That night I lie in my bed staring up at the ceiling. It’s one of those nights where my thoughts are running wild, and even with my eyes shut tight, I can’t let sleep overcome me.

Jake and Elyar are sleeping in their beds. They got home a little bit after Tom and I.

They didn’t pay me any mind tonight, which was a good thing. I don’t know how much teasing and jokes I could handle after tonight.

It’s not like Liam or Tom made a fool of me tonight. Nor did they play any practical jokes on me. In fact, if anything, they were overly nice to me.

My worries more reside on feeling embarrassed. First there’s the whole bruised eye incident. Then there’s the ice cream mishap. And throughout the night, I couldn’t hide my stutter.

All of these incidents, however small they may be, they tug at my mind. I don’t know how long I’ve been lying here, but the tugging keeps getting stronger. Any minute now the tugging will be too strong, and the tears will break out.

I’m right. I’m crying, and I just want to sleep. I want the warmth my comforters provide to be enough. I want the pillow beneath my head to be all I need.

They aren’t though. I am embarrassed. I am ashamed.  All of my feelings are piling up.

Tonight the tears are going to put me to sleep. My feelings will settle in the front of my mind.

And If I’m lucky, the tears right now will be enough, they won’t show in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again really sorry it is so short. :( I honestly feel like this is awful, i'm really going to try harder. But, should I continue?
> 
> Comments really appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horrible update.. im really horrible at this writing thing.. sorry :/

**Niall's P.O.V**

The next morning the memories from last night surface in my mind. I haven’t so much as left my bed, and I’m already feeling down.  In comparison to the other boys, I always am sad. But, the sadness I feel this morning is different.  It’s heavy. And the tear tracks from last night are long gone, but it’s like I can still feel them there.

Today’s only Saturday so I’m lucky I don’t have to do anything. I look over towards Elyar and Jake’s beds. There still sleeping. Normally I’d get up and find something to do. But, now, I don’t have any energy to get out of bed.

The light from the sun is annoying me enough. I know I won’t be able to sleep any longer. So for now it’s just me and my thoughts.

 

**Liam's P.O.V**

“Well well well.. if it isn’t the Mr. Payne, an up so early this fine morning. Was the date night not so extravagant? Louis’ mocking voice enters the kitchen.  If I wasn’t so tired, I would stir up a good comeback.

“No”I say instead. “Last night was really fun, and as I explained before, it was simply a movie night to get closer to two really nice lads. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Well that’s no fun. Now tell me again, why is it you want new friends when you got the three of us lads, bandmates, to adventure the world with?”

“Lou- you know I love you guys, it’s just it’s nice to have other friends as well.”

“Fine fine Li. But, I think the least you can do is allow me to meet your new mates” Louis winks, coming even closer to me, any closer to me and he would burn himself on the stovetop.

“Ugh. I know what you’re doing Lou- I’ll think about your offer.”

“Humph- you better think about it,payne!” Louis shrieks before turning away to go find Harry or whatever he does this early in the morning.

I turn back to my eggs, that now with all the distractions Louis has made, they’re almost near burnt. Ughh. I don’t know how I survive with Louis breathing down my back. It’s a real wonder.

 

Last night was really fun. Albeit the anxious, and closed off Niall, I really enjoyed spending time with the two of them. Tom is very nice, and he really knows how to joke. He’s obviously no Louis, but he follows behind him.

And Niall. He really is a huge question mark. I loved being able to pay for his ice cream, and to be the one to get him to smile. Not that he actually smiled much in my presence, but the rarity that it did occur, really gave me a warm feeling.

I never did find out what that bruise beneath his eye was from. I have a pretty certain idea it was given to him by a someone. I doubt he fell, or knocked into something.

Harry is very clumsy. I’d like to think I can spot when someone is uneasy on their feet. Seeing Niall for the few instances I have, I don’t think he is of the clumsy nature. If anything, I think he is the opposite. He’s grounded, and he is constantly alert.

I remember when we were exiting the movie theater. As the lights flickered on and the audience all barreled out from their seats, Niall hesitantly exited our aisle, keeping himself together.

Wow I really am thinking crazy. I barely know him, but now I’m watching every little detail about him.

Shaking these thoughts away, I find my phone in my room and check for any messages. There are two and they are both from Tom.

**From: Tom _10:40 am_**

_Hey Li. Just wanted to thank you for last night. I really had a great time, and I think Niall enjoyed himself. We need to catch up again real soon._

**From: Tom 11:15 am**

_Hey actually mum is planning a large dinner for friends etc. It’s gonna be next week… are you available? You can bring some of your other bandmates to if u want._

I quickly dial up Paul, our tour manager.

“Hey Paul, I was wondering, is our schedule free next week?”

“Hey Liam, you guys have a few interviews during the mornings, but not every day. Just Monday, Wednesday and Friday. What’s going on?”

“Oh good. Well you remember me telling you about Niall and Tom, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I might be joining them for dinner one night next week.”

“Oh. That’s nice. Yeah you don’t have any plans for nights next week.”

“Okay great. Thanks Paul, talk to you soon. Bye”

“Bye Li.”

 

Today’s Friday, a.k.a the day of Amy’s dinner. I haven’t seen Niall or Tom in over a week, so I’m excited to be seeing them once again. I’d be even more at ease if it was just me attending the dinner.

Unfornatuelly, Louis has taken it upon himself to read my text messages. Privacy? No there’s none of that when you add Louis into the equation.

The two of us had been lounging around in our pjs, and watching old movies on the telly. I had to go to the bathroom, and the next thing I know I come back to find Louis eyes locked, and hands gripping my phone. And what do you know the next thing he says is not an apology.

“So Liam, when were you going to invite me to the dinner?”

“What dinner?” I question. The more I play dumb, maybe the more Louis will put off.

“Don’t play dumb with me Liam.” He tugs me down on to the couch beside him.

“I read your text messages. The dinner with Tom. You’ve been invited. And I know you did not turn down that invitation. So really Liam, what time do we have to be ready?” he smirks wrapping his scrawny arms around my shoulders. I shake him off.

“You read my text messages, why should I invite you?!” I exclaim.

Louis pouts, and pulls out his puppy dog eyes.

“But, Li- you love me. You’re really going to go to a nice dinner without your favorite friend.” With that he curls even more into me, his hands pawing at my shirt sleeve.

Louis may be many things. But, I must give him this one. He is very good at using the innocent and puppy dog stunt. I seriously cannot say no to him. It really is infuriating.

So here we are, Louis and I walking side to side up to the front door. I’m really regretting allowing Louis to come. Not that he is going to do anything embarrassing, or he is being annoying. No it’s more the fact that Niall is on my mind.

I feel in the wrong bringing Louis. I mean sure Tom said I could. And I don’t think Amy would have anything against. It’s just I know how closed off Niall is. If the line of cars crowding the street is anything to go by, I’m sure there are already tons of people in there. So no doubt Niall is on edge.

But, those people are not my worry. My real concern is Louis. Louis is loud and he is clingy. And frankly, Louis does not understand people who are quiet and laid back. And Niall is exactly that.

“Okay Louis, please remember what I said. Niall is a bit shy, and well not very comfortable around loud and boisterous people like you. So please just be calm around him, okay?”

I told Louis all about Niall. I really didn’t want to Louis coming to this thing without knowing.

“I know Li- it’s all going to be fine. Niall and I will be great lads by the end of the night, don’t you worry.” He prides wrapping his one arm around my back, and using the other to ring the doorbell.

 

“Hey Liam. And..” Jake opens the door, welcoming us inside.

“Hey. This is Louis, my best mate and bandmate.”

“Oh nice to meet you.” Jake shakes Louis hand and the two start to talk.  We head into the living room, which holds at least 15 guests. It’s really crowded, but I make out Amy in the far corner talking with a friend.

”Hey Louis, glad you could make it.” I spin around to find Tom.

“Yeah thanks for inviting us. Really happy I could come. This is Louis.” I gesture over to Louis who has just turned his attention to us.

“Hi” he waves smiling large.

“Where are Niall and the rest of you lads?” I ask.

“Last I saw Niall was up in his room. I think Elyar and everyone are coming down soon to get to some dinner from the buffet.” I nod.

“Let’s go upstairs so we can talk where it’s not so loud.”

Louis and I follow Tom up to his room.

“You guys wanna play some Fifa?” he asks. Louis does not hesitate to grab the controller from Tom’s hand. The two play for quite some time. Tom is actually better at the game then Louis. All this time I thought Louis was undefeatable, but I was wrong.

“Wanna get some dinner now?” We both agree and start following him out.

We reach Niall’s room and Tom opens the door wider to look inside.

“Hey Ni, you eat yet?” he asks softly. I’m not close enough to hear what Niall says back. I assume he hasn’t eaten yet because he slowly makes his way towards us.

“Hi Niall.” I smile large, taking in his ruffled hair, and his sleepy eyes. He must have been sleeping or something.

“Hi” he mumbles, his cheeks flushing.

“Oh this is Louis, my bandmate”

“Hi” he gives Louis a hesitant smile before turning his eyes downward.

“Hi Niall! Do you remember me from backstage?” Louis croons. I wince a bit at how loud Louis can be. I told him to be quiet. Ugh.

However, Niall does not seem so bothered. I don’t know if it has to do with being tired, since he keeps yawning, or if he’s just have a lax night. Either way, Niall seems to be a little more at ease around us.

Once downstairs we head straight for the buffet.

“Oh this looks so good.” Louis cheers, licking his lips.

“I really hope so, I’m starved.” Tom tries some penne vodka. “Yeah oh my god. This is really good.”

The four of us head to the table, prepared to eat. I luckily grab a seat beside Niall, to my satisfaction.

We don’t talk much. All of us were obviously hungry, as we finish our plates rather quickly. Louis and Tom head off to grab seconds while Niall and I sit in silence.

“So Niall, how was your week?” I ask. I really hope he opens up.

Niall looks over to me, a little apprehension lurking in his tense shoulders.

“It was good.” He answers, readjusting himself in his seat.

“That’s good. I bet you’re glad you don’t have much schooling left before you graduate right?” I smile remembering how I felt when I was ending my schooling. It’s such a nice feeling, having the prospect of a future lying ahead of you, and nothing but memories behind you.

He nods, still very nervous. I really wish there was something I could say or something I could do to make his tension all disappear.

Before our conversation can go anywhere, Louis and Tom return to the table with seconds.

“You don’t want anything else, Liam? Niall?” Tom asks.

“Nah I’m good.” The penne vodka was so good, but very filling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going somewhere with this.. I promise. I just have so much hw for senior year ugh. But, yeahh please if u haven't abandoned this story yet.. please hold out, I promise I'm dealing with this. 
> 
> Thanks :) comments always help xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally updated. I just want to say thank you again for all the feedback. I haven't worked on this fic, I kept putting off. But, I do like this chapter. Not that too much gets done, but I think Niall's character development is on the way now.

**Niall’s P.O.V**

Liam comes back over to our house on Friday evening. Mum is having another friend dinner, and somehow he was invited. I think Tom invited him, actually. The two of them have been getting even closer since our movie night.

Liam and Tom have both been trying to include me in their conversations. They should know by now that I’m a conversation killer.

Liam asked me how my week of school was. And all I said was ‘it was good’. I’m just so horrible. I’m not interesting in the slightest. The more they try and get me to talk with them, the more I feel embarrassed.

Now all of us boys’ are sitting up in the game room watching some movie. I forgot to mention Liam’s friend, Louis, is here as well. He seems like a nice guy. He’s a bit loud though. He hasn’t really talked to me much, which is a relief.

“I’m totally right, that guy is evil!” Louis shrilled, invading Liam’s personal space, who is also sitting beside me. Therefore, my space is being invaded as well.

I snapped my attention to the two of them. It’s insane how close and comfortable Liam and Louis are with one another. They only were put into a band like two years ago, and it seems like they’ve known each other since birth. Which is not true, because Liam is from Wolverhampton and Louis is from Doncaster.

Ugh. I know. I looked it up. I just had to know where Liam’s accent came from. And If I happened to stumble upon video diaries of them all, well no one has to know.

“Niall.” Louis’s face is mere inches away from mine.

“Huh?”

“The movie just finished. We’re all going downstairs for desert, you coming?”

Then I notice no one else is in the room. I really have to stop doing that. Continuously zoning in an out from reality.

“Oh right.” The curve of my sleeve seems so interesting right now.

“Hey what’s the matter?” Louis was close before but now he’s kneeling in front of me.

How do I tell Louis that nothing is wrong? How do I tell him that his attention on me is overbearing?

Louis doesn’t wait for an answer. He reaches out and takes my hand.

I must have goosebumps by now. I must have mentioned this a million times but I do not like close contact. This right here. Yeah this is past my limit.

But, before I can pull away my hand, or think of any way to get out of this situation, Louis starts talking again.

  “You know Liam really wants to be your friend. He’s always really happy after coming here. And when he mentions you he gets so happy. Now I don’t know much about you or your brothers really, but I can tell you’re a nice lad.

I just wanted to tell you that Liam has nothing but positive words and feelings for you.

It’s probably none of my business or do you care for my input. But, you don’t need to be uncomfortable around Liam. He’s the nicest lad I’ve ever met.”

Louis gives me a hesitant smile. All of his words are swirling in my head. It’s a given from the start of meeting me, that I’m shy and uncomfortable. But, this is the first time that anyone has been so to the point with me.

I’m embarrassed and I’m confused all at once- but Louis is still sitting beside me. I don’t think there is anything that makes Louis words’ different than Liam’s or Tom’s or any of the boys. But, sitting beside him, I have this weird feeling.

By now I should be nervously tugging at my hair, or picking at my hands. I’m not. I’m looking right at Louis, and he’s just smiling. My heart isn’t racing, and I don’t feel nauseous.

And the difference makes its presence when I talk to Louis.

The words come out, and I have no doubts before or after speaking them.

“My mum wants me to take singing lessons.”

I don’t know what kind of response I expect from saying this. My body is working on impulse.

“Oh that’s a nice idea! If you like to sing, you should definitely do it! Because believe me, spending time doing what you love is so worth it.” Louis explains, then he’s goes on to tell me about his x factor experience, and how all of his doubts turned around.

I nod respectfully and give my imput from time to time. I’m having a normal conversation, and the best part of it all is I have no negative thoughts.

 

“Louis you in here?” Liam walks into the sitting room, disrupting Louis’s story.

“Ah there you guys are? Are you coming down for dessert? I thought you got lost or something.”

“Ahh silly Liam. I was just having a lovely conversation with Niall here. Niall you want to come down and have desert now?”

The ease from before is gone. Liam is waiting for me to respond.

Louis doesn’t wait for an affirmation, he takes my hand again and leads us out of the room.

I focus on following in step behind him, forgetting that Liam is trailing behind us.

 

Later that evening, after dessert and another movie, Louis suggests we drag out a board game. There are 4 of us now, Tom, Liam, Louis, and me. The rest of the boys have gone to their rooms or somewhere else.

“How about monopoly?” Tom offers. None of us have any complaints, especially not me. So we all gather around the dining room table.

“I’ll be the banker!” Louis shrills.

“Jeez Lou- tone down your voice, God, you’re screaming in my ear.” Liam grumbles.

“No way. I’m not screaming at all.” Louis pouts.

Louis slides over next to me and whispers in my ear, “I’m not loud, am I? Niall?”

 “No Louis you’re fine.” I whisper back.

“Good! We are going to be the best of friends!” I nod and smile.

The two other boys watch us in curiosity. It feels nice to have someone to talk to. I would have never imagined having any friends. I’ve spent so many years with no one to talk to, and no one to joke around with.

Louis is the complete opposite of me, an strangely enough, I feel like our friendship will be successful.

“Alright enough chit chat. Let’s start!” Tom rolls the highest number so he gets to have his turn first. Next, it’s Louis’s turn. Then it’s mine. Lastly, it’s Liam’s.

We must spend hours playing the game. We aren’t even close to being finished, but mums last guest has just left.

I’m struggling to keep my eyes open. The three others seem to be fine. I don’t know how.

“Ni, hey, it’s your turn.” I pick my head up and search the board for the dice.

“Here.” Liam hands me the die.

“Thanks.” I mumble my irish lit, probably strong through my exhaustion.

After my turn, I let my head return to its spot on the table. I briefly hear bickering, probably from Louis and Liam. I pay no mind. I finally let my eyes close.

 

The next morning the first thing I notice is the crick in my neck. I’m lying on my back in my bed. So I don’t know how I could have strained my neck.

Then I remember the night before. I must have fallen asleep during monopoly. So who brought me in here?

Shaking away the thoughts, I get up to fetch myself some breakfast. I’m thinking some pancakes and milk would be nice.

I grab the pancake box and a pan and set to cooking. When I think the pancakes are cooked enough I switch off the stovetop, and I search for a spatula.

I just turn around with my pancakes in hand, when I look up to find Liam entering the kitchen.

What? How is he still here?

“Morning Niall.” Liam smiles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Ooh those pancakes smell good.”

I’m still in shock, so I muster a small nod.

Liam sits down beside me. Come on Niall focus on eating your pancakes. Is Liam hungry? He is our guest after all. I should offer him my pancakes.

“D-do you want-t my pancakes?” I push the plate over, leaving it right in front of him.

“Niall no. Why would I take the pancakes you made for yourself?”

I shrug. Liam probably deserves them more than me.

“You have these” he pushes back the plate. “I’ll make my own.” He smiles and moves towards the stovetop.

With his back turned, I resume to eating the pancakes. There nice and hot, the way that I like them.

But, I forgot milk. I open the fridge, scanning over the 2% milk and the fat free milk. I’m going to go with the 2%.

“Hey Niall, do you mind pouring me a glass of that?” I spin around to find Liam’s attention on me.

“Sure.”

“Thank you.”

 

“Hey Niall!” Louis skips into the kitchen, tearing through the silence of me and Liam. In our defense, we are eating our pancakes, the only sound necessary, is the clinking of our silverware.

“Hi Louis.”

“Are you surprised to see me and Liam this morning? Well you fell asleep last night and your mum checked in on us. She brought you up to bed, and suggested we stay the night. It was like a sleepover, but you missed the best part!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah and now I see you lads have made breakfast and ate it- without me. Some shameful friends you are.” Louis pouts his lips. Instantly I feel bad. I should have made pancakes for Louis. He is a guest just like Liam. And now he’s going to regret our friendship.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Niall no don’t fret.” Louis pulls me into his side. “I was just joking around. I didn’t expect anyone to make me breakfast.”

“Oh well I s-should-“

“No, no it’s completely fine. You didn’t even know I was here. Now come on lets go watch some morning cartoons. The proper sleepover tradition, right Liam?” Louis winks his eye at Liam.

 

Morning cartoons consist of sitting in between Liam and Louis. Every few minutes Louis will make some snide comment, and Liam will provide his input. Normally, I would get annoyed if my brothers were disrupting the sound. However, I can’t find any part of myself getting annoyed.

Liam and Louis are proper bandmates. Their connection is so thrilling; the emotion you get from watching them is peace.

“Niall you’re the deciding factor, who is better Mickey Mouse or Bugs Bunny?” Louis asks.

“Now I know you have a great mind, like mine, and what do they say about great minds like ours? Niall, they say that Bugs Bunny is the better character. Isn’t that right?”

“Umm-“

“Hey, stop that Lou! Stop influencing Niall to favor your choice. Niall is an individual, he is entitled to his own opinion. So what do you say Niall?”

Louis wants me to say Bugs Bunny, and Liam wants me to say Mickey Mouse. I feel the pressure to satisfy the both of them. But, really, my favorite character is tweety bird. I should tell them that. Then neither of them will win.

“Tweety bird is the best character.”

“What!?!” Liam and Louis both shout out. If the whole house, besides us, was sleeping, now they’re definitely awake.

“I can’t believe this Liam. Niall and I were on the path to great friendship. But, TWEETY BIRD! How can this possibly continue?!” Louis dramatically throws his hands up in the air.

I know Louis is joking. Before I didn’t. But right now, Louis can’t keep a straight face. He’s smiling like the spotlight is trained on him.

“I don’t know Louis. I don’t know.” A giggle escapes. Then I can’t keep it in any longer. The whole situation is blaringly funny. And I don’t even know why. I’m just thinking about how Louis threw his hands up in the air over a cartoon character.

My giggles must be contagious, because then all three of us are laughing.

None of us notice Tom enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What do you want to see? Comments, kudos, bookmarks all appreciated! Thanks for waiting :D 
> 
> *new to my story.. please just be aware I'm a slow updater.*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. On top of the stress of applying to college, and then my bday and getting sick etc I've really been putting this story to the side. And believe I know how much it sucks to wait for an update on a fic. Anyways, I'm really trying with this.. I'm just a little lost rn.   
> So hope it's not too sucky!

**Niall’s P.O.V**

“What’s so funny?” all three of us go quiet and turn towards Tom, whose standing in the entryway.

“Niall here has such bad taste in cartoon characters, that’s what!” Louis taunted. Tom just nods. He seems off. What if he is bothered that I’m hanging out with his friends? Tom did start talking to Liam first.

“Oh. You guys have breakfast yet?” Tom asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah. Niall made some for us!” Liam chimes in, as he has moves in closer to me on the couch.

“Oh okay. I’m going to go make something.” Tom leaves and it’s completely silent. Then Louis starts asking Liam about how he slept.

I quietly get up from the couch trying not to interfere with their conversation. Tom’s silence has made me feel guilty. I shouldn’t have joked around with Liam and Louis. And I definitely shouldn’t have made friends with Louis. If Tom finds out the extent to our newly- found friendship, he’s probably going to be angry. He’ll probably stop being nice to me, and he’ll treat me like the other boys.

“Where you going Niall?” Louis speaks up. Of course I couldn’t go unnoticed. A couple of months ago if I were in this situation, no one would care where I was going, now I can’t seem to escape.

“Umm…. bathroom.” I blurt out.

“Oh make sure to come right back, another cartoon is coming on soon”

 

In the kitchen Tom has his back to the doorway. He’s making pancakes or something because he’s got the stovetop sizzling.

“Hi” I let out. I better talk to Tom. I don’t know what I’m going to say, but the air from before just feels wrong.

“Oh hey Niall” Tom turns around, his usual smile forming. He doesn’t look bothered at all; the expression from a mere few minutes ago is completely gone.

Now I don’t know what to do. Should I tell Tom I won’t steal his friends away? Or maybe that’s too blunt. Maybe he would get offended? But he probably doesn’t want me with his friends. So maybe telling him would be a reassurance.

“Are you okay, Niall?” Tom’s voice breaks my attention from the wall.

“Oh umm yeah. Well..” I mumble off.

“What is it?” Tom comes toward me, now sporting a concerned look.

“I’m sorry for stealing your friends away. I won’t hang out with Liam or Louis again, I’m sorry.” I turn my head down in shame. There’s something about admitting your faults out loud, that makes them seem even worse.

“What? Niall what are you talking about?”

“I- I know, I saw h-how yo-ou were u-upset about me spending time wi-ith them this m-morning.”

“Niall, no, no I’m not really upset. I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re becoming friends with them. Anyways, there not just my friends to say who they can and can’t be friends with. Does that make sense?”

“I-I guess.” It doesn’t really make sense. Tom is good friends with Liam, I saw them talking that time. He shouldn’t allow me to just walk in and join them.

“I admit I was a little jealous at first. But Niall that’s only because I want to be closer with you like they’re starting to be.” What does he mean? Why would he be jealous? Why would he want to be closer to me? None of this is making sense. A few months ago, Tom wasn’t even paying me any mind. Now he’s getting jealous?

Our conversation is interrupted by Louis and Liam walking in.

“everything okay in here?” Louis says.

“yeah we’re fine. So do you guys want to watch a film now?”

“sure sounds fine with me. How about you Niall, want to?” Louis watches me from the door.

“Ok” I still feel uneasy about this whole situation. I can’t get Tom’s angry face out of my mind. But, he says he wants me to be friends with them. But, how can I know he’s telling the truth?

I don’t have any time to ponder it anymore. Louis grabs my hand and pulls me toward the living room. I freeze up by his touch.

Louis sits on the right of me and Liam sits on my left. Tom sits next to Louis. They finally decide we’ll watch a scary movie after Liam and Louis bickered back and forth over movie choices. I don’t like scary movies. But, I don’t want to start a fight.

I just hope that this movie isn’t too scary, and I don’t make a wimp out of myself.

We’re like twenty minutes into the film and I’m clutching the couch blanket around me. I really have the worst luck. Louis and Tom are watching the movie intently, so I don’t think they see me all scared. Then I turn to Liam. He’s not watching the movie. He’s watching me.

My face immediately flushes. Of course my fear couldn’t go unnoticed. Please don’t say anything, I beg him with my eyes.

The villain in the movie chooses this time to pop out of nowhere. Before I can possibly stop myself, I’m emitting a whimper. Then I drag the blanket past my eyes.

Now Liam is definitely going to say something, or definitely one of the others. They had to hear me cry out.

Before I can anticipate their laughs or their taunting, I feel a hand touching my arm.

“Are you okay?” Liam whispers. His face is suddenly close to mine. I shrug. I’m okay. Just terrified. I wish I could be brave and not scare over some dumb movie. But, I guess this is another one of my flaws.

“Want to go in the kitchen for a couple with me? I’m not much into scary films either” Liam whispers, giving me a gentle smile. I nod and follow him out of the room.

“This is better.” He smiles, taking a seat at the table. I sit in the one in front of him.

**Liam’s P.O.V**

“So we both don’t like scary movies. What kind of movie do you like? Do you have a favorite one?” I ask him. I don’t know what I’ll get out of him. I’m shocked he left the room with me. Although, he did seem very frightened.

But, he looked so cute. I had to resist the urge to lift that blanket off him and cuddle up to him. I could have squeezed him tight and reassured him anytime it got scary.

But, this is good enough to me. Now I have Niall to myself. Louis and Tom are still watching the movie, and they won’t come in here and steal all of Niall’s attention.

I finally have the chance to get to know him.

“My favorite movie is Elf.” He says. And aww that is adorable. I can see Niall enjoying a cute movie like that. And he probably watches it snuggled up on the couch, laughing at pretty much everything.

“That’s a good movie.” I beam. “It’s really funny.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. And sorry for the shortness. Please let me know what you think, any suggestions, kudos, etc. Hope everyone has a merry christmas! And I'm gonna try my best to get more of this out during my winter break! xx
> 
> -April


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! And it hasn't been several months ahaha wooo hoo! So I'm really kind of proud of this one. It's a lot longer than past chapters have been. Also I think I'm back in the groove. So yeah enjoy!

**Niall’s P.O.V**

 It’s been a whole week since I ‘befriended’ Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. And in this amount of time I have managed to embarrass myself about every time I talk with them. After the sleepover and hanging around for the day, Liam and Louis had to get back to their flats and meet up with their band. Truthfully, I can admit I felt a small quiver of sadness to see them go.

After they left I retreated to my room. With them gone, and the other boys of the house doing their own thing, I felt out of place, which is ridiculous because me being alone is the way it is supposed to be.

Yeah Liam and Louis seem to like me. But, what about the other boys of the house? They have showed me how little I matter. If they see me happy. Well, they’re going to get mad aren’t they?

And that’s how the following week went. I did my daily school routine, and then I retreated back to my room alone. Whatever happened with Liam and Louis in the past was simply that, the past. But, that didn’t stop Tom from talking with me. In fact, it seemed he was constantly checking in on me.

Whenever he checked on me, or gave me any little bit of attention, I couldn’t help but feel a pang of happiness. I really thought Tom was only being nice to me in the sake of Liam and Louis.

The week was going by fast. The older boys haven’t been bothering me so much. Besides the casual snide remark from one of them, nothing horrible has happened. That was until Thursday.

   Thursday night mum took all of us boys out to get pizza for supper. Johnny, one of the older boys just turned 18 and was leaving the house for his own apartment. And so this was a goodbye dinner for him. With Johnny leaving the house, some of his things have been passed down to the rest of us boys.

And in fact, mum gave me Johnny’s cell phone. I really don’t know how to use it yet, nor do I really see the use in having one. I mean who am I actually going to talk to? That changed when mum brought my new phone up at dinner.

“Niall why don’t you show Tom your cell phone, so he can program Liam and Louis’ numbers.”

Reluctantly, I handed Tom my phone. I wouldn’t actually use their numbers. I mean I was bad enough talking too them in person, how I could talk to them over the phone?

Tom reached across the table to give me my phone back. Of course, I didn’t get the phone back. Ray, who was sitting to the right of me, snatched it out of Tom’s hands.

 “Let me see his phone. I’ll put in my number.” Tom started to protest, but kept quiet, and beadily watched Ray.

“Niall love eat your pizza it’s going to get cold.” Mum soothed. I nodded and turned my attention back to my pizza. While I continued my slice of pizza, mum excused herself to the restroom.

And that’s when the boys got rowdy. Tom was still waiting on my phone from Ray. But, Ray was taking his sweet time manipulating it.

“Come on Ray give it back to Niall now.” This angered Ray for sure.

“Why you sticking up for Niall, he’s such a baby” Ray taunted.

I focused on the leftover crust on my plate. I didn’t want to be a part of this fight. I didn’t even want to witness it. When I couldn’t focus on the pizza crust any longer I looked towards the rest of the restaurant. Ray was being so loud. Did anyone else hear him?

The pizza café was pretty crowded. Three tables down there was a party of 5. There were 3 kids probably a little younger than me and they were with their parents. At another table it was a group of teenage girls, I think older than me.

I really wish I could’ve been a part of one of those other tables. If I could be one of those boys, and have parents who cared.

Tom and Ray were still bickering. And the other boys were charming in. The fighting stopped when mum returned to the table.

“What’s going on guys?”

“Ray won’t give Niall back his phone” Tom crossed his arms over his chest. He looked extremely mad.

I just wanted to shrink up in a ball, or cower underneath the table. Tom shouldn’t have stuck up for me. Now Tom and Ray were going to be under bad terms for a long while.

“Ray give Niall back his phone.”

“fine.” He reached towards me. I couldn’t help but freeze up a little. “Here take it.” He seethed. I quickly snatched it out of his hands and shoved it in my pocket.

“so are you guys all done?” mum chirped, obviously not displeased with any of the arguments that just took place.

  After returning to the house, I went up to my room. My limbs were still tense from what went down at the restaurant. I couldn’t get Tom’s angry expression and Ray’s cruel words out of my mind. The last thing I wanted was a fight to happen, especially, because of me.

I couldn’t dwell on it any longer because a beep echoed through the room. What was that? I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check if it was that.

And there on the screen was a message. And it was from Liam. What? How could that even be? I didn’t text Liam first. And I never gave him my number. Tom or Ray must have texted him when they had my phone. Ugh omg. This is so bad.

The message read out:

**8:45**

**To Niall: Hey Niall! It’s cool that you just got a phone, now we’ll be able to talk more** **J** **Oh if you’re wondering how I got your number, Tom texted me it. Sorry if that’s a bit creepy. Well hope you’re having a nice night, and hope to hear from you soon.**

Okay, so it wasn’t really bad. Liam didn’t write anything mean. And he seemed like he really wanted to hear back from me. But what was I supposed to write? I could just say ‘hey’. But what if he really wanted to hear more from me? Oh this is so bad. I don’t know what to write.

I placed my phone on my dresser table and buried my face into my pillow. Maybe if I just ignored my phone, the message wouldn’t be there when I looked back at it.

“Niall?” Tom’s voice broke my gaze from my wall.

“Huh?” I turned around and looked to see him standing in the doorway.

“Hey so I was talking to Liam before and I mentioned to him you got a new phone. I hope you don’t mind that I gave him your number. He may text you tonight. I think he really likes you.” Tom sat on the edge of my bed and waited for me to respond to him.

I wanted to scream out that it wasn’t okay. Because now Liam had written to me. And now I had no idea what to say. Better yet, Liam was probably waiting on me for a response. I was probably making him upset.

Of course I said none of this to Tom.

“That’s okay. He just texted me.” Tom’s face brightened at this.

“Oh did he! What did he say?”

I just motioned to my phone. I didn’t want to look at the message again.

Tom read over the message and held it in his hands for quite a bit.

“So what are you going to write back?” He asked the million dollar question. The question that had me burying my face in my pillow.

Sensing I had I wasn’t going to answer Tom spoke up again.

“How about you just write hey back. Liam is really nice. He’ll lead the conversation.”

“You think so?” I found the question eagerly blurting out of my mouth. I sat up to wait for Tom’s response.

“yeah. Let Liam lead the conversation. It’s fine.”

“Okay. Umm Tom?”

“Yeah.”

“can you show me how to reply?”

“sure.”

Tom went over all of the things I would need to know about texting. Once I wrote back, I placed my phone down beside me. I felt so nervous. I can’t believe I just sent Liam a message. What was he going to write back? What if he got angry that I only wrote ‘hey’?

None of my worries settled for long, because the phone chimed again. Liam already wrote back!

**9:11**

**To Niall: yay! Hey Niall! Glad you wrote back so soon. So how are you doing this fine Thursday evening?**

Tom just left the room. So now I was truly on my own with this text. I guess I just have to be honest. So I typed out a quick response:

**9:11**

**To Liam: fine. Thank you. How about you?**

I hope I wasn’t too vague. Did Liam want me to tell him more? I feel like I’m such a conversation killer. Liam is going to get bored with our conversation and he is not going to text me again.

And minutes ago I didn’t even want to write him back. But, now that I have the spark of nervousness for a response, it is kind of fun. If that even makes sense.

**9:13**

**To Niall: oo that’s good to hear! I’m doing pretty well as well. Tonight I and the lads had to do a couple of interviews, so I’m a bit knackered to be honest. How was your day at school?**

I can’t imagine being as busy as Liam is. I’m exhausted from just sitting in a couple classrooms and listening to teachers go on and on. So what should I write? Should I tell him I’m sorry he’s tired? Is that what people do? And what do I say about school? There is nothing interesting to tell. And I can’t possibly tell him how much I actually hate school.

And about how some kids pick on me. Some kids actually beat me. I can’t tell Liam that. That will definitely scare him away.

So I just go for a pretty boring response.

**9:16**

**To Liam: I’m sorry you’re exhausted. Am I keeping you up?**

**9:17**

**To Niall: No no not at all. I’m not going to bed for a while. So you didn’t have an interesting day at school I suppose? Haha** **J**

What does he mean? Is Liam laughing at me? Did I offend him since I didn’t directly answer his question.

I nervously pull my fingers through my hair. What do I say now?!

**9:20**

**To Liam: no it was pretty boring.**   I guess that’s good enough. If Liam isn’t offended he’ll write back I guess.

In the meantime, I gather some pajamas from my dresser and start to undress. I’m a bit tired too. Elyar and Jake are probably in the sitting room watching a movie or something. They probably won’t come in for a while. It must only be 9 o clock, but I may as well get in bed early.

**9:21**

**To Niall: aww that’s no fun. But, I guess remembering my old school days, school is never fun. Sorry you have to deal with it still. But you’re almost finished with it aren’t you?**

I actually have another two years because I started school a bit late on account of being through several foster homes. I don’t know what to say to Liam again.

**9:23**

**To Liam: umm I have another two years.**

**9:24**

**To Niall: oh do you really? Oh well that sucks. But, hey, I think the last two years go by pretty quick.**

**9:25**

**To Liam: yeah, I hope so.**

**9:26**

**To Niall: so do you have any plans for after high school? Are you thinking about going to uni?**

**9:30**

**To Liam: I’m not sure yet.**  I pause there. I want to say what I really want to do. But, Liam is a singer. If I say I want to become a singer. What if he laughs? I can’t tell him that. I’ll never become a singer anyways. Not only am I not good enough, but I’m so awkward and nervous. So I just send the message as it is.

**9:32**

**To Niall: ooh well you have enough time to decide. Hey I’ll be right back Harry wants me to run to his flat to do something. I’ll text you back in a little bit if you’re still up** **J**

While Liam is gone I lay down in my bed. All the lights are out, side from the glow of my phone. I can’t help but smile a bit. Liam and I’s conversation is going smoothly I think. I haven’t really embarrassed myself, I don’t think much at least.

 

The next morning I wake to the sound of rummaging around in my room. I peer over towards Elyars side of the room, and see him digging through his dresser. I must have fallen asleep last night before Liam came back. Oh no. What if he’s mad? I find my phone to the side of me. It’s a wonder it’s still on my bed. I usually toss and turn while I sleep.

Sure enough I have a message from Liam. In fact I have two.

**10:25**

**To Niall: Hey I’m back! Sorry for the long wait. Harry had this brilliant idea to bake muffins at 10 o clock at night. And sure enough he forgot to get eggs. Of course I saved the day with my eggs :P haha**

**10:45**

**To Niall: hey haha so it’s been like 20ish minutes. I think you’re probably sleeping. So anyways, sweet dreams. Hope to text you tomorrow. Night Niall** **J**

I read both of them and send out a quick text message.

 

**6:34**

**To Liam: Hi. Sorry I fell asleep.**

I don’t expect Liam to write back. It’s so early. If I didn’t have to go to school, I definitely would not be up at this time.

 

“Who are you texting?” Elyar breaks the silence, or near silence of our room.

“Umm Liam.” I quickly offer.  Elyar doesn’t question it any more. I bet he’s too tired to deal with hounding me. I then start getting ready for school. Thankfully, today is Friday. So whatever horrors ruin my day, will get a well deserve break for the weekend.

It’s finally the end of the school day. Mum is picking me up, so I’m waiting in the front of the school.

“Hey looky who we have here” Roger and Ben, two older bullies in my grade stalk towards me. Oh no. It’s Friday, the best day of the week, and I can’t get away with not getting picked on.

“It’s Niall. Nerdy Niall” Ben taunts. While I cringe away from him, I manage to back into Roger.

“watch where you’re going, baby.” Roger grabs my arms and pulls me towards the side of the school. Once there, Roger keeps his hold on me while Ben swings his foot forwards.  Ben continues to kick my shins, but then he’s starts aiming higher.

“Wait let me hold him down on the ground for you” Roger suggests. Suddenly I’m lying on the ground and Ben is hovering over me. Ben stomps his foot on my stomach. I can’t help but let out a whimper.

I don’t know what I did to deserve this from them. I don’t know how they can manage to beat someone up, but still continue on with their lives. I know I’m worthless, I counter through my mind. I must deserve this.

Ben and Roger must get tired of beating me up. I no longer feel their weight on top of mine. I slowly unclench my fingers which were tangled in the grass. Then I slowly open my eyes. And they are gone.

That’s when I hear a noise. Not any noise. It’s someone calling my name.

“Niall!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Who's calling Niall's name? And how did you like Niam texting? :)
> 
> Feedback very much appreciated. Comments, Bookmarks, kudos all help a lot haha :D 
> 
> \- April xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any incorrect grammar... things are going to start picking up now! Enjoy!

**Niall’s P.O.V**

I snap my gaze to a figure running towards me. I recognize that voice. In fact I’m getting used to that voice.

“Niall are you okay?” Tom is suddenly looming above me. He’s so tall. Or maybe it’s because I’m still lying curled on the concrete.  I don’t know how he found me. Or why he is even here.

Tom shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be seeing me like this. Oh God. What’s going to happen now? Tom already knows how worthless I am. Seeing me now, ugh could this day get any worse?

“Niall” Tom flings his hand in front of my face. Oh.

“Hi” I whimper out. Damn it really hurts to speak. My chest feels funny. I don’t think it’s supposed to feel like this. _Oh quit it Niall, of course it isn’t supposed to feel like this, you just got beat up._

“Niall we got to get you home. On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad do you hurt? 1 being not hurt at all.”

I shrugged my shoulder. I don’t want to admit that it feels like a truck keeps backing into me.

I just got pummeled by my bullies, it shouldn’t hurt this bad, should it?

“Niall, hey come on, you need to keep your eyes open for me, okay?” I’m closing my eyes? Now that Tom says that, I must admit I am feeling very tired.

“I’m going to get the car, then we’re going to the hospital” I try to mumble an acknowledgment. I don’t know if Tom even hears me.

Then suddenly I feel myself being lifted. I’m floating, but something is gripping my arm and my torso. Then there’s a cold pressure on my back.

“Help! My brother was beaten up pretty badly; he keeps going in and out of consciousness.” Tom’s yelling at someone, I can’t bring myself to open my eyes.

 

“Yeah my mother and our other brothers are on the way now. Are they going to all be able to come in?” Tom is speaking.

“Yeah that should be fine. I just inserted his IV in and I’m going to set his chart out for the doctor. The doctor should be in shortly.” A woman’s voice.

“Thank you” Tom.

I slowly open my eyes. It’s so bright. I can’t take in anything, just the white lights. I avert my eyes to a white wall.

“Niall, hey your awake?” Tom sits on the edge of the bed that I’m lying in.

“Where-“

“You’re in the hospital. I had to take you Niall. You were going in and out of consciousness.”

Hospital!?! I absolutely loathe the hospital. I think most people do. I don’t like other people touching me and diagnosing me without my own knowledge.

I quickly sit up. I need to get out of this bed. If I can only reach the door, I can run away from here. Screw my aching body. I need to get away.

“Niall no. Hey lie back down.” Tom lightly pushes me back into the pillow behind me. I give him a little huff.

I’m the one in the hospital bed. He shouldn’t have any say in what I do.

“I know you don’t like it here, but you’ll be out soon enough I’m sure.” Tom speaks softly, gently tracing his hand across my forehead.

“I can’t believe they did this to you. I swear when I see them tomorrow…” Tom trails off. He’s steaming mad. I don’t understand why. I don’t even understand how he knows what happened. Did he see the whole thing happen? Oh God.

My thoughts are cut off by mum coming in the room.

“Honey oh my god.” She cries out, rushing to my bedside. I give her a tiny smile. It’s bad enough Tom saw me get beaten up. Now I have to deal with mum’s worries.

I bundle into the hospital covers, wishing that they would just swallow me whole.

 

   The rest of the hospital stay, much to my distaste lasts another day. The doctor insisted I stay overnight. I swear he must hate me. But, to the relief of my mum I have no major internal injuries. My ribs are bruised and of course my face has taken quite the blunt of their punches. My right leg is also broken. All of this is not permanent though.  My leg and ribs will heal, and soon enough I’ll be back to new.

  So I suffer through one more day at the hospital, with Tom by my side. When the doctor told us that I would have to stay overnight, well I kind of lost it. I couldn’t help but tear up a bit. I didn’t want to be in the hospital in the first place, and now they were telling me that I was going to have to suffer even longer.

  So mum insisted that Tom stay the night with me. I kind of felt bad that he was dragged into spending the night with me. I mean it’s bad enough he has to stay at the stupid hospital, but to make it even worse he has to spend it with me. Why would he want to?

I wasn’t much company for Tom either. I fell asleep pretty early. The beating I took, obviously had a greater force than one would think.

The next morning I wake up by the sound of rustling in the room. A nurse is talking to Tom.

“hmm” I mumble out.

“Hi love.” The nurse greets me. “I’m just going to get the doctor then we’re going to get a cast on your leg, alright?”

“Okay” I agree. I’ve never broken any of my bones before. So getting a cast is kind of exciting in a weird way.

A few minutes later the doctor comes into the room carrying several different materials. Now I’m really starting to feel uneasy. Is putting the cast on going to hurt?

“Okay Niall I have blue, red, pink, and light green casts, what color do you want?”

“Niall you should get the light green cast since your irish.” Tom joins in.

“Okay yeah. I’ll do the light green.”

“Perfect. This is only going to take a couple minutes.” The doctor starts working.

 

Now I’m sitting in the car, anticipating getting home to my own bed. The rest of the hospital stay was boring, and stretched out.

 Mum is acting overprotective. She hasn’t said a word about the beating I took. But, that doesn’t stop her from making up for it with her worry. In the car she has me leaning most of my weight on Tom with my right leg propped up on the seats beside us. I must admit, it does feel quite nice to my achy back.

“So Niall love straight up to bed, okay? I’ll bring you up dinner when it’s ready, okay?”

“Hmm.”

Tom pushes me in a wheel chair up to the door. Then he has to support most of my weight while I hop to my room. The stairs are such a pain. It takes me and Tom forever just to get up five of them.

 Once in my own bed I can relax. Tom gets me a pillow to prop my leg on. I’m getting used to Tom. But, he doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like being touched. And I’ve been in a lot more contact with Tom then I’m used to.

“Oh hey I have your phone. Let me go get it” Tom rushes out of the room. I forgot that I didn’t even have my phone. Well it’s not like I’m constantly using it. The only people who would have contacted me are Liam and Louis. And they have lives. They’re famous for crying out loud, why would they contact me?! I mean sure I was texting Liam, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to text me every day, is it?

“Here. Oh Liam texted you!” Tom hands me the phone. This is crazy. It really baffles me. Why would Liam text me? Why does he care?

**5:10 pm**

**To Niall: Hey Niall! I figured youre out of school by now. So how has your day been?**

**6:22 pm**

**To Niall: I don’t want to bother you. But I guess since you haven’t answered you’re probably busy. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon** **J**

**8:18 pm**

**To Niall: Niall omg I’m so sorry. I was just texting Tom. I hope you feel better soon.** **J**

Three different messages. And of course he knows what happened. I should be mad at Tom. He told Liam how pitiful I am. At least I suppose he told him the whole story. But, I’m not mad. Liam was bound to find out anyway, probably. And what excuse could I have come up with to explain my neglect to his messages.

 

Now the bigger problem is my reply to Liam. What do I say?

“Are you going to write back to Liam?” Tom reads my mind honestly.

“Yeah. I don’t know what to say.” I snuggle further under my comforter. Mum is allowing me to skip school tomorrow, so my bed is going to be my home for the next 24 hours.

“Can I see what he wrote?” Tom reads through my messages and he’s smiling a lot by the time he reads the most recent one.

“What is it?” I ask.

“Liam likes you a lot.” He grins.

“no.. I-“

“He does Niall. Now I think you should send this.” Tom passes me the phone displaying a message he wrote for Liam.

**6:54 pm**

**To Liam: hey thanks, just got home !**

“Isn’t that too simple though. I mean what if Liam gets mad?” I blurt out.

“Why would he get mad?” Oops. I shouldn’t have said that out loud. Tom isn’t going to understand. Tom doesn’t have problems impressing people. People just love Tom. Me? Not so much.

“Niall I don’t know what you mean. Liam likes talking to you. I can absolutely tell that anything you might say would never get him mad, alright?”

I nod. I’ve already said too much.  So I send the message and wait for a response back. Tom leaves when mum calls for dinner. I’m under strict order not to leave my bed, so mum will be bringing me my dinner. Not that I actually want to attempt the stairs again. No, the bed is good enough for me.

 

“Hey baby, sit up and put this tray over your lap.” Mum says bringing in my dinner 20 minutes later.

“Thanks”

I eat in silence. It’s nice that mum told the other boys to leave me alone. I don’t have to share my room right now.

But Liam has yet to write back. The anticipation for a response is killing me. He’s probably busy. But, what if he’s actual mad at me or something. I mean what could he possibly be mad at me for? _Just being yourself, that’s enough for Liam to be mad at you._

Bing. I must have fallen asleep and my phone just woke me up.

**8:17pm**

**To Niall: Hey Niall! Glad youre out of the hospital now hope youre feeling better. What you up to?**

I type out a quick text too tired to fret over the message.

 

**8:19pm**

**To Liam: just woke up** **J**

**8:20pm**

**To Niall: oh I didn’t wake u up did i?**

**8:21pm**

**To Liam: you did but its alright. I need to stay awake or I won’t be able to sleep during the night.**

**8:22pm**

**To Niall: ahh that’s true. I’m watching some horror film with Louis, he says hi :P**

I’m really glad that Liam hasn’t asked me about my injuries. I don’t want to talk about what happened at all. It’s nice to just talk about small things. I wonder what horror films the two of them are watching.

I don’t like horror films at all, so I’m glad I’m not with them.

**8:24pm**

**To Liam: oh hi** **J** **what does ‘:P’ mean?**

Is that supposed to mean something? I feel stupid that I don’t know what it means.  Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him. Now he’s really going to think I’m stupid. I should have asked Tom.

I’m interrupted from my worries by the door to my bedroom opening. Of course my peace wasn’t going to last all night. Eli stalks in, and gives me a big grin.

“Oh Niall you’re awake now?!” he pauses then adds, “we stopped in before but you were sleeping” he gives me another grin. What does he mean? He’s obviously up to something, but what? And who was he with?

“How are you feeling, anyway?”

“Fine.”

“ahh nice. Well see you later” he waves and gives me a big grin. What the hell was that?

Bing. Oh right Liam.

**8:26pm**

**To Niall: ‘:P’ is a type of smiley face. Turn your phone sideways and you’ll see it better** **J**

**8:26pm**

**To Liam: Ohhh I see it now thanks**

**8:27pm**

**To Niall: hey are you and Tom free on Friday? I’m going to be nearby so I really want to see you guys when I can**

Oh God. Liam wants to see me already on Friday. That’s only a day away. Maybe Tom won’t be free. Maybe Liam only wants to see the both of us. Not just me. Yeah, he probably wouldn’t want to see me alone. I would be too awkward.

**8:29pm**

**To Liam: yes, but I don’t know what Tom is doing. Do you want to ask him? Or do you want me to ask him?**

**8:30pm**

**To Niall: I’ll ask him! But, even if he isn’t free I still want to see you :D definitely want to see you !**

Liam wants to see me! He actually said that he wants to see me no matter what. I can’t believe that. Ugh I’m so nervous. Liam is going to see me on Friday. Omg. Wait Liam can’t see me on Friday. I’m still going to be on bed rest. He would have to come to my room.  Oh no.

**8:31pm**

**To Niall: He said he’ll probably be free! Can’t wait to see you guys! I know your mum has you on bed rest.. But we’re still going to have fun! :D**

And of course Liam answers my worries, yet again. Now I just have to survive till Friday.

 

Liam and I text for another hour. He has to go because Louis is getting antsy at him, whatever that means. It’s getting late now, anyway. I’m pretty tired surprisingly. Who knew lying in bed all day could be so tiring.

I close my eyes and think back on todays’ events. Eli was being tricky before. I don’t know what he was trying to say. But, now I have to be on the lookout for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks all appreciated ! Thanks, hope to have another update real soon :) x


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sososososososo sorry my failure to update in a timely manner, writing on a schedule is definitely not my expertise.   
> Also im sorry this a short chapter :( Alas, I think this is soso so cute, so here's to hoping.

**Niall’s P.O.V**

The day has arrived-today is Friday. In three short hours Liam will be here. He will be standing right by my bed. And I will still be stuck lying here, praying to all of the Gods that I don’t make a fool out of myself.                                                                                                 The past day has just been constant anxiety. Between the anticipation for seeing Liam, to being on the lookout for Eli and the other boys, I’ve been on edge. I know Eli is up to something. I’ve been living through his pranks long enough to know something is prepared for me. I just don’t know when or what.                                           But, Liam is coming soon. And I need to focus on that. I need to prepare. If he asks me how I’m doing I have to come up with something smooth to say. Yeah, something smooth but chill. Ugh what am I even thinking? I can’t possibly be chill. I’m shaking like a leaf in the wind. Liam isn’t even here yet, and I’m losing my grip.

I grab my phone off my bedside table and open up my contacts, scrolling until I find Tom’s name.

**To Tom: Are you home yet?**

            This is not something I’m used to, this whole confiding in someone else. But, Tom has showed me nothing but kindness. Maybe I will never understand his sudden nice intentions, but I’m going to take what I get.                                                                   I’m hoping Tom is home so that he can help me calm down. I don’t want him to see me like this. But, I rather he calm me down as opposed to Liam finding me like this. Liam and I have texted back and forth, but he’s seeing me in person today. I can’t wrap my head around this.

 

**From Tom: Almost home now Are u ok?**

I’m not okay. My hands are shaking. My mind is racing. I’m seconds away from letting these tears fall. I don’t even know when they built up, but all of a sudden they are threatening to fall.

I need to keep myself under control. I need to wait for Tom. He’ll be home soon enough, and then he can help me, can’t he?

**From Tom: I’ll be right there**

Sure enough a second later the door swung open.

“Niall are you okay?” Tom rushes to the side of my bed. Now the tears are falling out. This whole situation has knocked me down. It’s like I’ve been pulled out of a sinking ship. I’m crying over something stupid. And I’m aware of it. Yet, I can’t stop myself. The shame, the anxiety, it’s all swarming me. Moments ago I wanted Tom here to calm me down, and to reassure me.

But, what I’m feeling is stupid. I shouldn’t be like this. I’m so stupid. If I was normal I wouldn’t be curled up in a ball crying. I am, and the whole situation is pitiful.

“Shh Ni- I’m here now. It’s going to be okay.” Tom raises the duvet and slips in beside me. If I wasn’t so consumed by my doubts and anxiety, I might have protested.

Tom wraps his arms around me, he’s literally holding me.

“Deep breaths. In an out. Good good, you’re doing good Niall. Just a few more okay?”

I follow his lead. Suddenly our position in my bed, and my calm breaths snap me back to reality.

“Now can you please tell me why you’re upset?” he asks calmly, trailing his fingers through my hair.

I don’t want to tell him. I’ve realized how stupid I am. He shouldn’t be comforting me right now. I’m supposed to be strong, and I’m supposed to have no doubts. If I tell him how I really feel he’s going to be angry. He’s not going to like what he hears.

“Niall it’s okay. I promise you can tell me and I’ll listen”

“Okay..”I whisper.

“Take your time”

“I’m scared” I cover my face above his chest. I’m such a baby.

“What are you scared of?”

“Liam” I say as quietly as possible. I don’t know if Tom heard me. Judging by the silence maybe he didn’t hear me.

I peek my head up and search for Tom’s face. He’s looking right at me. He doesn’t look mad, and he doesn’t seem to find it funny. I can’t figure out what he’s thinking.

Several minutes later, it seems, Tom answers.

“I won’t leave the room at all; I’ll be here the whole time. I know this is a whole new experience and you’re worried something you do could turn Liam away. But, honestly Niall, Liam really likes you. Call it brother’s intuition or call it whatever you want but I can tell he really cares for you. Whatever you do today, Liam is going to like you. It’s just the way it is. And I really hope you can see that one day. Because Ni, you’re very likeable. You shouldn’t put yourself down so much.”

I didn’t tell Tom that I was nervous about doing something wrong today. He just knew. I don’t know how. Lately, it seems Tom’s been doing everything for me right. It’s nice.

While I can’t completely agree on what Tom said, I am hoping he is right. It doesn’t stop the fear. However, knowing that Liam is going to be by my side the whole time is comfort enough.

“Now how about you get some more sleep. You look tired enough and just lying here thinking about Liam coming is not going to help any. I’ll wake you up before he gets here, okay?”

I don’t protest. Maybe the worrying and the crying tired me out. Either way, sleep sounds good.

 

“Niall wake up” Something. No someone is shaking my shoulder. I blink my eyes, and then focus on the figure standing above me. Tom.

“Liam’s going to be here in like ten minutes okay?”

I nod my head, fighting the urge to shut my eyes again.

Sure enough 10 minutes later, the doorbell rings and Tom goes to open the door.

            Tom and Liam come walking in the room. I’ve propped myself against the bed headboard and I’m gripping the bed sheets tight.

“Hi Niall” Liam greets, giving me a huge smile. Both he and Tom come closer to my bed. Once both of them are seated, I wait in anticipation for what will come. Liam seems so happy to see me, so there should be nothing to worry about. But, between how close he is, and how silent the room is, I can’t keep the nerves away.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asks, scanning my leg that is propped up on a pillow.

“A little sore. Tired of lying here.”

Tom joins in, “Yeah Niall hasn’t been out of bed for 3 days now. I don’t know how he’s doing it, I’d be out of my mind by now”.

“I can’t imagine. I hope you feel better soon though” Liam gives me a kind smile and a very soft pat on my good leg. My whole body stiffens at the contact.

“hey why don’t you sign Niall’s cast? That’s okay Niall, right?” Tom seeks my approval.

“y-yeah su-ure” I barely get out. Liam grabs a sharpie from my dresser and then bends down on the side of my bed. He slowly and carefully brings my casted leg closer to his position.

“So what has the band been up to?” Tom intrigues. I silently thank him for breaking the silence. I need to focus on Liam’s answer, not his soft touch on my leg. Focus Niall. Focus.

“We’ve just been doing interviews and recording in the studio. Not too much. But we’ll be back on tour in a month or so”

“oh that’s awesome”

“Yeah we’re starting in London, and we’ll make our way through Europe, then amercia.”

“ahh that’s sick. Right Niall?”

“Yeah it is” I give a small smile. I can’t imagine traveling the world. I don’t understand how people can do it. Yet, Liam is confident and strong, so if anyone can do something like that I think he would be the one.

I’m jealous Liam gets to sing as well. He has such a nice voice. He deserves all the love he gets.

This reminds me that I still have to give mum an answer. She wants me to participate in singing lessons, and I still have yet to agree or disagree.

Liam gently places my leg back down on the pillow.

“All done, thanks for letting me be the first one to sign your cast Niall.” Liam says sweetly.

“Hey that’s right, now it’s my turn to sign it, isn’t it Niall?” Tom sends me a fake pout.

“Sure.” I nod my head. Tom gets to work signing my cast, and I try my best to not focus too long on Liam sitting inches away from me.

Once both Tom and Liam have signed my cast, we all agreed on playing a card game due to my inability to leave the bed.

Currently we’re playing slap jack. But, considering I’m horrible at the game it’s no surprise that I’m out and it’s just Tom and Liam left.

“Tom!” mum’s voice yells out.

“ughh sorry guys I’ll be right back. I don’t know what she wants.” Tom sends me a guilty look, and before I can process his departure, he is gone and it’s just me and Liam.

“Did you see what I wrote on your cast Niall?” Liam asks sending me a small smile.

“No I-I haven’t…I can’t read it from this position.” I gesture towards my lying down position.

“Can I help you sit up?” he asks me a hesitant smile playing across his lips. He slowly brings his hands toward mine, all the while waiting for my permission. I hesitantly nod my head.

Slowly, Liam’s hand wraps around and his other arms grabs my another hand. Then he pulls backward, and were chest to chest. And my face is on fire. The room is in total darkness due to the degree I’m closing my eyes.

Liam’s chuckle is what halts my terror.

“Sorry Niall. You’re really light, I’ve misjudged my strength.” My eyes meet his chocolate orbs and the terror I’m feeling doesn’t feel so prominent.

“Anyways” he continues, “I wrote right there.” He points to the small neat writing.

I inspect my cast closer and beam at what he wrote.

_Some things are forever, but this cast is just temporary! Get better soon! –Liam xx_

“Thank you.” My face was on fire before, now its melted off.

“No problem Ni- I really hope you feel better soon!” He quickly wraps me in a hug.

 

            Later that night, I smile into the darkness of my room. Our hangout was such a success. Liam made me feel so happy. And maybe I can’t comprehend why he would like me- but he does- and it feels very good.

Not only did he make me feel special but I successfully didn’t embarrass myself. All the worries I had before he arrived were a complete waste.

            After Tom came back we put in a film and all bundled up on my bed. It was such a simple end to our hangout. But, with my two new friends next to me, I couldn’t escape the feeling that, things are finally starting to feel okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Was it cute?!? Next chapter- and chapters from here on out are going to be a lot more intense because we've finally reached that point in the plot where things are changing!!! So yeah they shall be longer as well :)
> 
> Thanks again to anyone sticking with me on this. This is my first really long fic so its a bit all over the place.
> 
> Anyway, until next time (hopefully soon :D ) lots of love, April x


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But I really like this one, and I'm definitely not giving up on this story.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around :)

**Niall's P.O.V**

Feelings are obviously not always correct. This rang true all along. Yet, for a brief couple weeks I let peace and happiness consume me. And now I have to pay.

 

Things didn’t go awry after Liam left after our hangout. No, things were going great days afterwards.

 

 

It was a Monday. I was back in school, even though I still had the cast on my leg. Mum insisted I go back to school so I didn’t fall any farther behind. I tried to reason with her. Going back to school meant facing up to the all of the people at school that hated me.

 

And seriously I much rather stay in bed and catch up in my school work with the safety of her around. But, I didn’t win that fight. So here I was trudging on crutches to the front door of the building.

I could feel the eyes on my back. I could sense the students talking about me. They were wondering what happened to me. And the ones that knew exactly what happened to me, they were snickering. They were telling their friends that I was such a loser, and I surely did deserve the broken leg.

 But, I couldn’t let all of these nameless people get in my way. I had to focus on my crutches. I had to focus on getting to my class.

The past few days were filled with texting Liam. And Liam made me happy. He told me that I made him happy. And he wouldn’t want me feeling bad about these people. He would be telling me right now, how amazing I am. And while I can’t fully believe him, maybe I will for now. If believing him means the day goes by quicker and less painful, well I’ll try.

So that is what I’m focusing on. By the end of the day I can text Liam. He can cheer me up. And we can chat about meaningless things. I really can’t wait.

 

But, the happiness Liam brings me lately turns out to not be as strong as the words of my bullies.

It’s only third period and Rich, a bystander to my beating weeks ago, is taunting me.

I doodle on my paper, each word of his getting stronger. But, I just push the pencil further into the paper.

I thought the more I focus on something the easier it would be to drown out Rich’s words. But, he won’t shut up.

“You’re such a loser. Such a freak. You should have died when Roger beat you up. You’re so worthless.”

_He’s right Niall. You are worthless._

It is true. I don’t deserve to live. So many young kids are dying from cancer and starvation and all of those terrible things. Me, I’m just a screw up. Worthless.

The bell rings signaling the end of the period. Rich struts out of the room. He doesn’t even send me a glance. He got his message across and he knows it.

I sink further into my seat. I should be leaving the classroom. I have another class, and it’s going to take longer to get there with my crutches.

Then I feel a tear falling from my eyes. _That’s right Niall, cry like the little baby you are._

I need to find somewhere to be alone. I need to hide away.

Using all the strength I have left, I crutch through the deserted hallways. The next classes have started so I have that advantage. No one will see me in the mess of a state I’m in.

Around the bend is the hallway that leads to the gymnasium. In the corner there is a small closet.

I jiggle the doorknob. It’s open. I’ll hide out in here for a little bit. Ouch. Bending down and adjusting my leg hurts so much. But, this pain in solitude is better than being in pain in a room full of people.

At least being alone I know for sure the only person rooting for me is myself. With all my classmates they don’t care. And that just adds to the pain.

 

I don’t know how long I hide out in the closet. Maybe it’s been hours, maybe it’s been only minutes. When I exit the closet the hallways are the same. No one is walking around.

I crutch to my locker. I’ll grab my bag and I’ll leave this place. This day just needs to end.

When I reach the front doors of the building it becomes apparent that I’m not actually skipping out on school. All of the student cars that usually fill the lot, are gone. I must’ve been in that closet a lot longer than I thought.

But, oh crap. Mum. She told me she would be picking me up from school for the time being, what with my cast and all. But, I’ve been in that closet for who knows how long. I wonder if she’s still here.

I scan the student lot, but no cars. Then I hobble around to the visitor lot. Oh there she is.

Slowly making my way to the car I try and come up with an excuse for my tardiness. If mum actually knew I didn’t attend my classes she would probably get angry.

I open the passenger door, falling forward with my lack of support to my legs.

“oh thank God he made it to the car, yeah right, okay I’ll see you soon bye.” Mum hangs up her cellphone and gives me a smile.

“Are you okay love?”

“Yeah I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Yeah what happened? I was getting a bit worried, I was just on the phone with Tom I asked him if he knew what you could be doing.”

“Oh umm- yeah I- my teacher asked me to stay after class to go over an assignment I missed.”

“Oh,” Mum gives me an unsure smile, “well I hope you’re going to be able to catch up with the rest of your grade.”

“yeah.”

I didn’t want to lie to mum. But, telling her about my hideout in the closet and skipping classes was just not an option. Mum worried enough about me the past few weeks. If I can keep a positive attitude around her, then she won’t have to worry anymore.

 

Once we get home I hobble into the living room. On the couch Eli and Ryan sit, there attention fixed on some program on the television.

Normally I would head to my room, but the effort to get to my room on these crutches is exhausting. And then before I know it, I would have to come downstairs for dinner. So I take a seat on a lounge chair in the corner.

“Oh hey Niall, we didn’t even notice you come in.” Eli smirks as he turns his attention away from a Honda car commercial.

That reminds me of a few weeks ago when Eli was acting all tricky. He has yet done anything wrong to me. But, I’ve still been cautious when around him.

I have no possible idea what he could be planning. But, whatever it may be, I know I’m not going to like it one bit.

“How was your day at school?” he asks, although we both know he’s not looking for an answer.

He turns his attention back to the screen, but that creepy smirk stays planted across his face.

 

“So Niall how was your first day back at school?” Mum asks. We’re all gathered around the kitchen table. Tonight mum made penne with vodka sauce. I’m not very hungry. But, mum’s vodka sauce is amazing so I can’t help but eat.

“It was okay.” I mumble. I hate when mum puts all the attention on me. You would think by now she would stop asking me questions at dinner, because I always am so uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Tom swerves the attention off of me, when he talks about one of his upcoming job interviews. He’s been looking for a job for weeks now.

And he’s going to need one to save up money if he is going to have to leave the house in a years’ time.

It’s sad to think that he is going to have to move out. It’s very typical that I and Tom have just become friends when he doesn’t have to many years left.

And once Tom leaves the house I’ll be stuck with just Eli and Ryan. I internally shiver at that thought.

Once dinner is over and my plate has been cleared away I plan to escape to my room. Today has been awful enough, I just want to lie in bed and text Liam.

But, fate has other plans’ because mum stops me before I can leave the room.

“Hey love, can we talk for a couple?”

“Sure” I sit back in my chair across from her.

“Okay so remember how we talked a few weeks back about the singing lessons?” I nod my head.

I’ve finally come to a conclusion. After hearing all Louis’ had to tell me I think taking the lessons is worth it. Besides, taking singing lessons out of the house will give me some freedom away from Eli and Ryan.

“okay so I’ve gotten all the details about the lessons, so if you’ve made a decision I’m ready to hear it.”

I nod. “Yeah- I um- if it’s really okay, I’d like to take the singing lessons.”

“Oh that’s brilliant.” Mum claps her hands together, then she stands up, and bustles over to me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

“This is so great love. I know you love to sing. It’s really going to be worth it Niall. Okay so his name is Paul and he’s been instructing singing lessons for so many years now. His lessons take place in his house across town. You’ll go to him every Wednesday and Friday if you would like.”

“okay.” I give a small smile. This situation is so new. I don’t know how it’s going to turn out, but for now I’ll just stay positive about it.

“alright I’ll call him up and let you know as soon as I know, what time and all.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

Finally, lying in my bed, the piles of stress from the day fall down. I haven’t even had the chance to check my phone. Maybe Liam has texted me by now!

I’d never would’ve thought a few weeks back that I could be so confident and happy at the prospect of Liam texting me. But, somehow that is my reality now. And I don’t want to accept the negative thoughts. If those thoughts were right, Liam definitely wouldn’t text me so much.

Sure enough when I pull my phone out I have an unread message from Liam!

**From Liam:  Hey Niall! Hope your first day back at school was good!**

He sent the message over an hour ago. Quickly thinking I type a message back.

**To Liam: Hi. First day back at school was good.**

I don’t want to tell Liam how the first day really went. In fact I really don’t want to even think about it.

**_Knock Knock._ **

“Come in.” I call out to whoever is at my door.

“Hey Niall. Just came to see what you were up to.” Tom takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

“oo let me guess, you’re texting Liam, aren’t you?” he beams, reaching to take the phone from my hands.

I don’t put up a fight. By now I’m used to sharing what me and Liam talk about. This way with Tom in here I won’t send any embarrassing text to Liam.

“was your first day back at school actually good?” Tom gives me a look as if he knows that I’m lying.

I shrug. I really rather not say how it really went.

“did anyone pick on you? Cause Ni, you need to tell me. I can’t just sit here and let anything else happen to you, okay? Seriously, it’s okay to tell me anything.”

I swallow nervously and I shift into a sitting up position on the bed. Now I know for sure he knows I’m bluffing.

“Umm well…” Thankfully, I’m saved by the vibration of an incoming text from Liam.

**From Liam: That’s good! How’s your leg doing?**

I blush and peer down at my casted off leg.

“aww Ni I bet Liam worried all day over your injured self.” Tom traces his hand over my casted leg.

“what are you going to write back?” he asks me.

“I don’t know, just tell him it was fine.”

“Was it really fine the whole day?”

“yeah I guess. I don’t know. It got tiring. But, there wasn’t so much pain or anything.”

“Oh that’s good.”

**To Liam: Leg is doing okay. Didn’t feel much pain today. Still getting used to the crutches**

**From Liam: Oh that’s really good to hear :D You’ll get the hang of them eventually. I broke my ankle one time and I had to use crutches for weeks. Safe to say by the time my ankle healed I was a master at using crutches.**

“Ha you guys have the cutest relationship conversations ever- I swear.” Tom beams at me.

Where could he get any idea like that?!? Me and Liam do not have couple conversations.

We are simply friends. I don’t think Liam could ever like me more than that.

“No we don’t. What do you mean? Liam doesn’t like me more than a friend!” I question, alarm ringing through my tone of voice.

“Nah. I think Liam likes you more than just a friend, just saying.” He smirks and stands up from my bed.

“Well I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your conversation with Liam in private. Oh and Niall- don’t think I’ve forgotten about our talk about school. I know you’re still struggling. I’m going to see to it that you’re okay.” With that Tom crosses the room, and closes the door behind him.

Oh God. I don’t know what Tom meant by that. Is he going to pick up fights because of me? I’m not worth Tom getting into trouble.

**From Liam: Oh btw are you free on Friday? Maybe we can hang out again?!**

**To Liam: What does ‘btw’ mean? And I might be? I have to ask.**

**From Liam: ‘btw’ means ‘by the way’** **and okay. Lemme know if you can. I’d really like to see you before my tour starts back up again.**

**To Liam: oh. How much longer is your break?**

I can’t help but feel a little saddened at that. Once Liam gets back on the tour bus, he’s not going to have any time to talk with me.

_Yeah Niall. Enjoy Liam being nice to you now. Once he goes on tour he’s not going to remember you at all. He’s going to find someone better to talk to._

**From Liam: I have two weeks left :/ But, then again I’m excited to be on the road again :D**

**To Liam: Oh. That’s nice**

The feeling in the pit of my stomach grows stronger and stronger. What if Liam really does forget about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments kudos bookmarks so appreciated!  
> Let me know what you think, and what you want to see happen 
> 
> Thanks  
> April xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry for the long wait for this! This fic is my absolute baby and I can't actually believe i've reached 20 chapters just amazing. Especially all the support for this.. so thank you everyone. Hope you enjoy the update :)

**Niall's P.O.V.**

 

Friday rolls around and I’m getting ready to see Liam. I asked mum if we could hangout and she agreed for him to come over. Alike all the past times Liam has met up with me I am so nervous. My stomach is in knots, and my hands won’t stop shaking.

Eli and the rest of the boys went out with their friends. I’m sitting in the tv room watching some cooking show. Not that I can actually focus. Liam is due to be here very shortly.

It’s ridiculous that I am still so nervous about seeing him. But, he’s famous and cool for crying out loud. I just can’t fathom why he would like someone like me.

“Niall.” Mum shouts up the stairs. Oh no I think Liam must be here.

“Coming.” I call out, loud enough for her to hear.

I maneuver off the couch, taking slow steps with my crutches. I should be an expert by now about walking with these things. But, alas I’m really not.

I finally reach the bottom of the stairs and Liam is standing with a huge smile on his face.

“Hi” I murmur quite embarrassed on my entrance.

“How are you?” he asks giving me a quick side hug.

“still getting the hang of these crutches.”

“that’s understandable.”

“yeah. Do you want a drink or something?”

“Umm sure. I can grab it though. I don’t want to make you have to move around more than you have to.”

We walk into the kitchen, more like he walks into the kitchen and I hobble behind him.

“I’ll have some juice. Do you want some to?” he asks. I nod and take a seat at the kitchen table.

Once he places both of our drinks down and gets seated he starts to ask more about school and how it’s going.

“You really sure nothing has been bothering you? Everybody’s been treating you alright?”

“Yeah definitely.” I say with as much confidence as I can muster up.  Liam seems to buy it; he nods his head and gives me a smile.

It’s not entirely true. Some of the guys were taunting me in the hallway the past few days. But, relatively it’s been a great week. I used to get beat up. So not having anyone put a finger on me is improvement in itself.

“So anything new happening?” he asks.

“umm..” I mumble. I could tell him about mums plan to get me singing lessons. But, he probably wouldn’t care. Maybe he would even laugh at the prospect of me singing.

So I shouldn’t tell him about that.

There’s gotta be something else we can talk about.

“Oh I forgot to say before, Louis says hello and wishes you well.” Liam says breaking my train of thought.

“He begged me to come over, but ehh I wanted you to myself.” Liam winks and gives me a large smile.

What does that mean? My cheeks grow hot and I can’t think straight. Was he just joking around? What did he even mean?

“You’re so cute Ni.” Liam giggles.

Now I’m really confused. Before I can ask him anything or even piece together more of what he has said, Eli and Ryan walk through the kitchen doors.

Just great. If my cheeks were hot before now there definitely on fire.

As Liam’s back is turned to Eli, Eli smirks at me and gives me a wave. Thankfully, neither Eli nor Ryan says anything to me or Liam. They walk on past and then it’s just Liam and myself.

“What were their names again?” Liam asks.

“Ryan and Eli.” I mumble. I don’t want to say their names too loud in fear that they’ll come back in here. And knowing them there probably listening to our conversation from the other side of the door.

“Oh. Do you guys get along?” Liam questions.

I just nod. Liam doesn’t have to know that basically all my “brothers” hate me with a fiery passion. And that Eli and Ryan are actually the worst, and they constantly prank me.

“That’s good. I wish I had an older brother. I have two older sisters, and I can’t imagine that’s the same as having older brothers.” Liam gets up to bring his mug to the sink.

What Liam doesn’t seem to mention that these “brothers” of mine aren’t truly my brothers. None of us are related at all. We just all have one thing in common and that is our miserable luck of being abandoned by our birth parents. But, I don’t want to make the conversation any more awkward.

As he gets back to the table the back door opens once again and this time Tom walks in.

Tom’s always good at coming to my rescue.

“Hey Ni. Hey Liam.” He greets and pulls out the chair next to mine.

“hey, how are you?” Liam asks.

“I’m doing good. Oh I heard you’re going back on tour soon?”

“Yeah. In two weeks we’re headed to America.”

“Oh that’s exciting. I forget did you guys ever tour there before?”

“Yeah last year we did. It’s really exciting to get the chance to go back. And we’re playing more of the states so that will be nice.”

The two continue to talk about America. I sit back in my chair happy to not speak up.

It’s easier to listen than to contribute to the conversation. This way I can’t say anything stupid.

“What about you, ni?” Liam questions. Oh no. no. no. I have no clue what he is asking me. I guess I’m not the best listener after all.

I turn towards Tom and give him my best ‘I’m a deer in the headlights, I don’t know what to say’ look. Unfortunately, Tom is no help. Whether he knows that I need help or not, he turns his attention to his phone where a text just came in.

“What was the question?” I ask Liam.

“I was just asking if you could go anywhere in the world, like country wise, where would you go?”

“Oh. I would go to Ireland.”

“Oh is it because you’re Irish?” Liam beams.

I shrug my shoulders. Yes and no really. I would like to see where I was born, but I really want to go there and just explore. I’ve seen so many pretty pictures of Ireland.

“We were just there a couple months back. It is extremely nice there. I hope one day you can go.”

I nod and give him a smile.

“So what do you guys want to do?” Tom asks. “Niall is on crutches so we can’t really do anything physical. But, we could still go get ice cream or something of that sort.” He continues.

“Yeah that sounds good to me. Niall you want to get ice cream?”

“sure.”

“Okay I’m just going to find mum and let her know. Oh Niall, do you want to wear a jacket?”

“yeah.”

“Okay I’ll grab one from your room.”

Tom leaves the kitchen and then its silence once again.

Liam doesn’t seem to care one bit. He starts to hum a little but then breaks off.

Eventually Tom returns with my jacket.

 

After ice cream we return back to the house. We’ve decided to put in a movie and get comfortable on the couches. In truth my leg is starting to hurt a little bit. In turn of walking around all day on it, it’s just ready to relax.

Tom props a pillow up and gets me to put my foot on it. I sigh internally in relief.

Liam and Tom chose the movie “The Wedding Singer”. It’s a comedy and Liam said it’s really funny. So that’s good.

We’re thirty minutes into the film when I decide to rest my eyes. I’m following the movie; I can just listen to it.

 

**Liam’s P.O.V**

“This part coming up is so funny.” I turn to tell Niall and Tom who are sitting to my right. Instead I find Niall asleep. And Tom isn’t in the room.

Niall looks so cute sleeping. His body is stretched out right next to me, with his leg propped up on a pillow. He’s wearing such a cute innocent expression.

 He must’ve been exhausted from school today and then lying on the couch watching a movie didn’t help.

And he looks to be in a deep sleep because I can hear small breaths coming from him.

Tom walks back into the room. I didn’t even realize he left in the first place.

“Oh he fell asleep?” he whispers pointing towards Niall.

“yeah.” I smile.

“do you want to talk in the other room and then come back in a little bit, this way Niall can catch up on some sleep.”

“yeah that’s a good idea.”

We gather our jackets and head out towards Tom’s room.  On the way we pass the two other boys from earlier, Eli and Ryan.

“So how’s Niall been?” I ask Tom, figuring this is the best time to approach the topic.

Tom had texted me a few days ago after Niall’s first day back at school. He told me how Niall was acting a bit peculiar and he thought people were back to making fun of Niall.

He hadn’t been able to get much out of him a couple days ago. So hopefully he has had better luck later in the week.

“Well he never got out to saying that someone hurt him or made fun of him. However, when I asked he didn’t deny it either. I really wish Niall was in the same school wing as me. Then at least I could keep a better eye on him.”

“That’s true. But, you haven’t seen him with any more bruises or anything?”

“Yeah. I haven’t seen anything out of the sorts. That first day he came late to mums car and she called me up worried. She thought he got held behind by his bullies. But he told her he was meeting up with a teacher.”

“Do you think he was telling the truth?”

“I’m not quite sure. Niall is quite smart and at the top of his classes. I’m not sure he would have fallen behind that much to require staying after. But, I guess we’ll never truly know.”

“yeah. But he hasn’t seemed down at home?”

“No he’s been doing pretty well I’d say.”

“That’s good.”

“was he still really nervous when you guys were alone?”

“Yeah he still was. I almost wish I didn’t have to go away on tour because I know that will be putting even more distance between us.”

“yeah I know exactly what you mean.” Tom says and gets up to grab his phone.

“so I do have good news though.” Tom continues, “the other night I happened to be walking by when our mum was talking to Niall. Well you know how Niall had that decision to make about singing lessons. Well he accepted it. He’s going to be seeing..” he pauses and searches his phone, “Paul Higgins.”

“wait oh my god. Did you just say Paul Higgins?”  Liam questions.

“yeah why?”

 

“well Paul Higgins is our band voice instructor. He doesn’t accompany us on tour or anything. However, when we’re on breaks and such we go see him to practice.”

“Really?”

“yeah I can’t believe out of all the people Niall is going to be seeing Paul. That’s really great news. Paul is such a good teacher. And he is so patient and nice. I’m most definitely sure now Niall is going to have a good time.”

“Oh that’s really good to hear.”

“yeah and I’m really glad to hear Niall has decided to do the singing lessons. Louis told me he talked to him about it. So I guess that was his final push to do it.”

“yeah I think so.”

 

Eventually we head back in to check on Niall. At the opening of the door he starts to stir from his sleep.

“Oh hey Ni.” Tom whispers, moving closer to Niall.

“huh.” He mumbles groggily. He blinks open his eyes and takes in the dark room and us standing.

“I fell asleep?” he asks, still so confused. I can’t help but grin. He is so so cute.

Tom motions for me to turn on the light.

“yeah you fell asleep right during the movie.”

“oh.” He looks over towards me. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay..” I move closer and go to sit beside him on the couch. However, what I see stops me in my place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?!!!!! Sorry for the cliffhanger ;) definitely more to come. Sorry i can't promise real soon because university is beating my ass. But, I will be back. Thanks again to everyone for their patience and support xx
> 
> comments, kudos, bookmarks appreciated


	21. Chapter 21

Liam’s P.O.V.

“Oh my God!” I yell and I jump back in alarm. “Niall oh my God. There- there’s a spider on you!” I shout pointing towards his jeans. Tom jumps up from the chair across the room and takes off.   
It’s so huge! I start to turn around and leave the room. I don’t even want to look at that thing. But, then Niall lets out a small cry. I seriously can’t leave him alone in here with that huge thing.  
I quickly run over to the couch and turn my back to Niall and bend down.  
“Niall jump on my back and let’s go!” I shout. Just being this close to the spider still on Niall, is making my skin itch. 

Niall lets out another cry, but then I feel a weight on my back. Once he wraps his arms around my shoulders and I take precaution with his injured leg, I take off.   
I run the both of us towards Niall’s room, still in disbelief this even happened. 

“Okay, okay. We’re okay now.” I place Niall on his bed and sit beside him. His hands are shaking and his eyes are shut tight.

“Niall love, it’s okay now. We’re both okay.” I pull him in for a hug and he does not resist.

Then Tom comes back into the room.

“Hey guys. Oh my God. What even was that back there?” Tom sits beside us on the bed.  
He ruffles Niall’s hair.

“You okay?” he taps Niall’s back.

Niall doesn’t respond. He just burrows his head into my chest. 

“That was like a tarantula, wasn’t it?” I ask Tom.

“Yeah I think it was. I don’t understand how that could have gotten in the house.” I shake my head. How on earth did that even happen?

“Th-a-w-rumph-“ Niall mumbles into my shirt.

“What did you say?” Tom asks Niall.

Niall lifts his head slowly and takes in his position. 

“Nothing. Nevermind” he murmurs, burrowing his head back into my t-shirt. I can’t complain, holding Niall tight feels right.

“I’m going to go and tell mum about the spider situation and I’ll warn the others as well.” Tom says, and he leaves the two of us in silence.

“Niall?” I change my position so I can get a better look at the boy curled into my chest.

“Yeah?” he mumbles, slowly looking up to me. 

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah. I-I’m sorry.” He takes notice of the position we are in and he immediately backs away from me.

“No love, no worries at all.” I want to just grab him and return him to my chest. But, that would be possessive. And if Niall isn’t comfortable anymore, it wouldn’t be right.

“Oh Tom told me before that you’ve decided to take singing lessons?” I change the topic, hoping I can direct Niall into happy thoughts. 

“Yeah, I- I’m going to take them on Saturdays and Sundays with umm I don’t remember who.” He gives me an uncertain look.

“Yeah Tom told me. He says your instructor is Mr. Higgins. And in fact, Mr. Higgins is also me and the boys’ vocal coach when were on break- like right now.”

Niall leans forward, seemingly more intrigued that we are going to share the same vocal coach. 

“Really?” he grins.

“Yes. Mr. Higgins- we call him Paul, he’s very very nice. I’m absolutely sure you’ll have an amazing time.”

I remember when the lads and I first started seeing Paul. Back then we were on strict behavior from management not to act like reckless teenagers. But, before Paul knew it, we were out of control. Well, we were out of control in the jokingly good way. We never do anything out of spite, just fun. It was after the second session with Paul that suddenly he was like another father to all of us.

“But anyways, I really think you’ll have a great time. Paul is very easy to talk with and when he goes over vocal lessons he is very helpful.”

“That’s good.” Niall says, while he leans back into a lying position on the bed.

Soon enough Tom comes back into the bedroom. 

“So mum is going to check that out. She has no idea how such a large spider could have gotten inside the house.”

Niall shudders and wraps his arms around his chest. 

“Is-is she going to kill it?” Niall asks, giving Tom a frightened expression. I have to mentally stop myself from cooing at Niall’s face. He just always has the cutest expressions.

“Nah I don’t think so. She’ll probably let it outside or something.” Tom walks over to the bed and sits beside me.

“Do you guys want to play a game or something?” I suggest. 

“Oh we have some cards, we could play war or something like that.” Tom says, getting up to search the closet. 

Niall nods in approval, starting to shift himself up into a sitting positon. 

“You good at war, Niall?” I ask him, trying to get him to speak as much as possible.

“Umm, yeah I think so.” He shrugs, giving me a nervous glance. I smile back at him. 

Tom returns with the war cards and starts to deal the deck. 

Niall’s P.O.V  
Tom, Liam and I are playing war. Liam asked me if I was any good at this game, but I had no idea what to say. If it was just Tom and me I would have boasted about how I always end up winning. But, I couldn’t do that with Liam around. What if I did that, Liam would think I am crazy, especially just over a card game.

My thoughts still can’t get over what just happened a few minutes ago in the tv- room. There was an actually real live tarantula crawling on my thigh. I can’t help but shudder once again at the thought of it.   
I don’t know how something like that could have possibly gotten into the house. Something about the whole situation is really strange. In fact, we never have any bugs in the house. Not even tiny spiders. 

“Niall.” Tom, who is sitting to my right, taps my shoulder.

“Oh sorry.” I feel my cheeks redden. I always am doing that. I just get lost in my thoughts and lose all focus on what I’m actually doing. There waiting for me so we can flip the next round. 

After several rounds, to everyone’s surprise but mine, I am in the lead with almost the whole deck of cards. Tom has just lost his last one so it is down to me and Liam.

“I think you’re going to win Niall.” Liam fake pouts. I can’t help but giggle.

Liam makes the cutest expressions sometimes that I just can’t hold in my reactions. It’s like he does it on purpose to get a reaction out of me. 

“I win” I give a small cheer as I take Liam’s last card. 

“You sure you didn’t cheat?” Tom mocks me, picking my stack of cards out of my hands.

“No I didn’t.” I pout, crossing my arms. Whenever I play war with Tom he always insists that I am cheating or something. He just won’t accept the fact that I won.

“I’m kidding- kidding.” Tom says giving me a wink. 

Then I look towards Liam, who crap, just witnessed me and Tom bickering. He’s beaming, seemingly not the least bit mortified of how I just acted. 

“So I’m feeling a bit hungry, do you guys want to get a snack or some ice cream maybe?” Tom breaks the awkward silence. I nod. I didn’t eat much earlier and suddenly ice cream sounds really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so update!!!! I'm so so sorry to any readers who have been wanting an update for like the past 11 months. Im absolutely rubbish at this updating thing. So much has happened in these past months, but I finally got back my writing- no longer writers block. 
> 
> Also....... in May I was so so blessed and I met Niall !!! Still in shock 6 months later. Not that is an excuse for not updating haha, but yup I'm back. I haven't started the next update but university is winding down soon, so hopefully another update before the year is over.
> 
> Please any suggestions, opinions, comments feel free to leave. As always kudos, bookmarks very appreciated :) 
> 
> April


End file.
